PRWA: Wedding Night
by psav2005
Summary: The PRWA is back with its next payperview, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. NEW Chapter 32 Tommy and Kimberly's Wedding, and Chapter 33 wrapup chapter
1. Chapter 1

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 1: Author's Notes**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

Hey everyone I'm back and its time for my second story in the PRWA series, Wedding night. Now this is not part of the story, just some things I want everyone to know before I get started.

First is that in my last story I had a ton of guests from WWE and TNA wrestling, well I'm not having all that in this story. First I will have no ringside announcers, I liked it at first but towards the end I got tired of it so they are gone. Also there will only be one referee, TNA Wrestling's Christian Cage, and if more then one is need, his problem solver Tomko will be the second ref. Lastly WWE's Mr. Kennedy will remain PA announcer and the Sklar brothers will remain as my backstage reporters.

Next order of business involves the future story I have mentioned before, where I going to use the match ups you guys want and send to me, that story will be called PRWA Fan's Choice. Now my plan is for the PRWA series to have six stories, and the Fan's Choice was to be the third, but I'm going to push that back to the forth story, so I can also move the timeline up to 2007. RangerMania was in July 06, Wedding Night is August 06, the third story will be September 06, then Fan's Choice, where I will be the timeline up.

Speaking of those future stories, I am looking for a name for the third story, which will be set in September 2006, if anyone has a good name, let me know, because I'm having trouble finding a name. Also back to Fan's Choice, if you have a match or matches you want to see, please let me know, and if the characters aren't already in a match I'll add your match. I want that story to be for you guys with the matches you want to see. I have already gotten suggestions and here's a list of those that I WILL be using for the Fan's Choice story:

Blazing Lion (Cole) vs. Master Org, I Quit Match

Trip vs. Adam, Ladder Match

Divatox and Maligore vs. Astronema and Dark Spector

Goldar vs. Tommy

Lord Zedd and Rita vs. Ivan Ooze

Ninjor vs. Dulcea

Rito and Elgar vs. Bulk and Skull

The Originals (Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim) vs. Dino Thunder (Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Hayley) Special Refs: Zordon and Tommy

Those are the matches I have set for Fan's Choice. Again if you have any match suggestions for that story, or name suggestion for my next story please let me know. Ok that's all the author's notes that I have, I should have Chapter 2 up tomorrow, and that chapter will feature the Kim and Dana battling for the Women's Title, an interview with Elgar, and the intros for the first match of the five Female Ranger Challenge: Tainted Angels vs. Hot Yellows matches.


	2. Women’s Title: Dana vs Kim

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 2: Women's Title Dana vs. Kim**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for the first match of the show, as Dana defends her PRWA Women's Championship vs. Kimberly. As I posted last chapter I'm looking for a name for the next story. I have three finalists and I want you guys to decide. Choice one is my suggestion, for this name to work I decided to set the next story in Las Vegas, with the name PRWA: All In. Choice two comes from spangladesh920 and is PRWA: The Great Ranger Bash. Choice three is from DJ Diddy Dog and is PRWA: Fury of the Dragon. Those are the choices, so let me know by review or message which name you think should be the name of the next story, and the one with the most votes will be the name. Also if you have more match suggestions for my Fan's Choice story let me know, you can send as many suggestions as you want, and I'll let you know my plan for them. Ok I hope you enjoy this first true chapter of Wedding Night, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Video Promo_

_(Wedding Bells ringing) It is the most special and important day for any couple that loves each other dearly, it is their Wedding Night. The day they confess their love to each other in a ceremony that will link them together forever. But this day is not your ordinary wedding night, as this one features violence, pain, torture, the thrill of victory and the agony of defeat. This wedding night features the Female Ranger Challenge, as two teams send their rivalry to the brink, it features rivalries taken to the extreme: an I Quit match, Street Fight, Boiler Room Brawl, Six Sides of Steel, First Blood Match, Last Man Standing, and so much more. And this day features the bride and groom battling for titles and then tying the knot. This is not your ordinary wedding night, this is PRWA: Wedding Night_

The pyro goes off in the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, with the fans going insane, ready for the show. When the pyro ends and the crowd claims down enough, the cameras shift to our ring announcer, Mr. Kennedy, ready to announce the first match.

The arena then goes dark, as Nelly's "Hart of a Champion" starts playing. The arena lights turn pink and out comes the number one contender for the women's title, and her soon to be husband. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the PRWA Women's Championship, making her way to the ring the challenger, being accompanied to the ring my Tommy, from Gainesville, Florida, by way of Angel Grove, California," The crowd erupts more as their town is mentioned, "1996 Olympic Gold Medalist and the Original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, KIMBERLY HART." Kim appears on the stage with Tommy, as does a back flip and when she lands the pink fireworks go off. Tommy then takes the lead and heads towards the ring, as Kim waits. Once Tommy is there, Kim starts flipping her way to the ring, pink pyro going off as she flips. Once Kim finishes the pyro stops and the crowd goes nuts again. The couple then enters the ring; Kim removes her pink warm up and then plants a kiss on Tommy.

Rihanna's "S.O.S" starts playing as the champion makes her way to the ring. "And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Carter, from Mariner Bay, California, she is the PRWA Women's Champion, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, DANA MICTHELL." Ever since winning the title from Vida last month at RangerMania Dana has been a fighting champion, defending her title on all four PRWA Weekly's between the two pay-per-views. She defeated Vida in a rematch, then Vida's sister Madison, and then Hot Yellow members Kira and Katie. The couple makes their way to the ring, Dana proudly displaying her title to the crowd. Once in the ring Dana hands the title to our referee for tonight's pay-per-view, Christian Cage, who then goes over the rules of the match, before holding the title up to show that its on the line. Christian then gives it to the timekeeper.

_Bell Rings_

Kim and Dana circle each other and then lock up to start off the match. Kim is able to get Dana in a headlock, but Dana elbows Kim in the gut and applies the headlock to Kim. Dana whips Kim into the ropes, as Dana tries for a clothesline when Kim bounces back, but Kim is able to flip herself over Dana, bounce off the ropes again, and nails Dana with a dropkick. Kim then flips on splashes onto Dana. Kim tries this again but Dana gets her knees up.

Dana knew Kim's ribs would be a weak spot, as they were still recovering from that beating Kat gave them the week before RangerMania. Dana then applied a body scissors, wrapping her strong legs around Kim's waist. Dana as knew Kim's ankle to a beating in that attack and she started twisting the ankle too, as Kim screamed in pain, trying to reach the ropes, but she was too far away. Kim then reached at Dana, and was able to grab her hair. This caused Dana to release the ankle and combat Kim's attack on her hair. This caused Dana to weaken her scissors hold, which was enough for Kim to slip out of the scissors hold. Kim still had Dana's hair, and she just slammed her to the ground hair first.

Kim then bounced of the rope and drops her leg across Dana's throat and then applied a head scissors. With this applied Kim then again went after Dana's beautiful blonde hair, continuing to pull on it. She then stops this and starts punching Dana in the face. Kim then releases the hold and climbs to the top rope. Kim then delivers an amazing 650 flip and covers, but only gets a two count. Kim then lifts Dana up picks her up and slams her with a body slam. Kim then bounces off the ropes, does a cartwheel, and drops her leg across Dana's stomach. Kim then lifts Dana and does not one, not two, but three German suplexes.

Dana is in a world of trouble as Kim is in full control of the match. Kim then attacks the hair again, as she steps on it and lifts Dana's arms up, as Dana screams in pain. Kim then starts to lift Dana, but out of nowhere Dana nails a dropkick. Dana then heads to the top rope, trying for a hurricarana, but Kim catches her and delivers a devastating powerbomb, Kim covers but only gets a two. Kim then puts Dana on her shoulder, and twirls her around and drops her with a tilt a whirl slam. Kim again covers and again can only get a two count.

Kim signals that this is the end, and tries for the Firebird Flip Kick. When Kim looks for the kick though Dana is able to catch her leg and she drops Kim with a spinebuster. Dana then repays Kim but stepping on her hair and lifting her arms up. Dana then once again heads to the top rope, this time nailing the hurricarana. Dana then lifts Kim up, scoops her up and drops her with her finisher, the Search and Rescue. Dana then covers Kim.

Tommy sees that his soon to be wife is in trouble, and he jumps on the ring apron. Christian Cage then stops the count to get Tommy off. When Tommy doesn't move Carter gets involved, and the two are going at it. Tomko and Cage try to stop the fight. While this is going on Dana uncovers Kim and watches this fight. Then from out of the crowd comes Vida, who grabs the title belt and unknown to Dana, enters the ring. Dana has no idea what's going on and turns around right in Vida, who nails her with the title. V then places the title in a corner, puts Kim on top of Dana and leaves the ring, but stops half way up the ramp. Christian sees Kim covering Dana, and enters the ring to count the pin. Carter tries to break it up, but Tommy hits him with the Black Thunder as Christian Cage counts the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest, and new PRWA Women's Champion, KIMBERLY," The crowd doesn't know how to react after what they saw. Tommy enters the ring, and wakes Kim up and Christian Cage hands Kim the women's title. Tommy lift Kim up and twirls her around, being placing her in a hug and kissing her. The two then break apart and see Vida smiling on the ramp way. The two have shocked looks on their faces.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time is Elgar. Elgar tonight you face Imperious and Scorpius, your thoughts." "My thoughts are this match should be a snap, I mean this is Imperious' first time on a pay-per-view, and Scorpius has never won a pay-per-view match, those facts plus the fact that I'm so way smarter then those two, means uh I'll have it easy tonight." Elgar just walks off as Randy looks at him weird.

_Ringside_

"What You Know" starts playing and out comes PRWA owner Phil Savitt. "Ladies and Gentlemen the first match of the Female Ranger Challenge is next and well there was never really anything mentioned that the winning team gets, besides bragging rights. Well I now know what the winning team will get. As you know tonight we will crowd the first PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, and well the winning team of tonight's Female Ranger Challenge will be the first number one contenders to those belts." Phil Savitt then leaves as we head back to Mr. Kennedy.

The song "Freak You Out" starts playing, as the boos start, as the crowd knows who is coming. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following I match one of the Female Ranger Challenge, and is a table's match, making her way to the ring, representing the Hot Yellows, from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow DinoThunder Ranger, KIRA FORD." You could almost call Kira the female Jeff Jarrett, as she makes her way to the ring, with her trustee guitar, something she is known to use in matches. Kira poses with her guitar in the ring and waits her opponent.

50 Cent's song "If I Can't" starts and the crowd goes nuts for another hometown competitor. "And her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels, from Angel Grove California, the second Yellow Turbo, and Yellow Space Ranger, ASHLEY HAMMOND." Ashley makes her way to the ring, the former cheerleader wearing her Tainted Angels cheerleader top and yellow short shorts. This was the ultimate high school match up, prep vs. punk, cheerleader vs. rocker. Both girls were without their boy friends, whom each had their own big matches to prepare for. The two girls were just staring each other down as Christian Cage went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will feature Kira vs. Ashley table match, and interview with Frax, and the intros for the villain triple threat. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep those suggestions and votes coming, and please review._**


	3. FRC1: Kira vs Ashley, Tables Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 3: Female Ranger Challenge Match 1, Kira vs. Ashley**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for chapter 3 and the first of five matches a part of the Female Ranger Challenge between The Tainted Angels and the Hot Yellows. Match 1 is a table's match between Ashley and Kira. Who will put the other through a table, the cheerleader or the rocker? You'll just have to read and find out. Also keep those suggestions for the Fan's Choice story coming, along with the votes for the next stories title, I have only had one vote so far and it was for All In. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Ashley charged Kira and took her down. Ashley was obviously still pissed about what occurred at RangerMania, the Hot Yellows hiring Maya to screw them over, and then the humiliation that followed. Ashley was relentless, sending punch after punch to the face of Kira. Ashley then released Kira and dropped her knee on Kira's head. Ashley decided it was time to humiliate Kira, and she locked Kira in her own Ptera Grip submission hold. Kira was helpless in the center of the ring. The submission hold was designed not to allow the opponent to drag themselves to the corner, and Kira was now finding this out for the first time. After about two minutes Ashley released the hold, climbed to the top rope and performed her finisher, the Shooting Duane Star Press.

After performing her finisher Ashley tossed Kira outside the ring. Ashley then bounced off the ropes and nailed Kira with an amazing flip of the top rope, as Ashley sent Kira to the ground. The crowd went nuts after seeing this move. Ashley then lifted Kira up and dropped her stomach first on the ring barrier. Ashley then picked up Kira again, and this time dropped her back first on the barrier. Ashley the held Kira in place brought her hands together and dropped them on Kira's gut.

Ashley then lifted Kira and whipped her into the steel steps at ringside. Ashley then whipped Kira into the other corner and right into the steel pole. Ashley then lifted Kira, held her horizontal, and drove her back into the steel pole. Ashley then flipped Kira and drove her stomach first into the pole. Ashley then threw Kira back into the ring, and then whipped her shoulder first into the steel pole. Ashley then threw Kira back outside the ring. Once back outside Ashley grabbed not one but two tables from under the ring, placing one in the ring, and keeping the other outside. Ashley then grabbed Kira's head and banged it into the announce table.

Ashley continued to do this until Kira stepped on her foot, and raked her eyes. This ended Ashley's assault, and gave Kira a chance for payback. Kira then grabbed Ashley's head and slammed it into the announce table multiple times. Kira then grabbed a chair and nailed Ashley in the small of the back with it. Kira then placed this chair on top of the still folded up table, grabbed Ashley's head, placed it between her arm, and dropped her head first onto the chair with a DDT.

All the momentum that Ashley had built up was gone after that DDT. Kira decided to injury Ashley more and grabbed another chair, placed Ashley's head in the center of the first chair, and was read for a one person con-chair-to, something out referee actually co-invented. Before Kira could crush Ashley's between the two chairs Ashley moved, and the chair Kira was swinging bounced off the other chair and nailed Kira right in the head. Ashley charged the dazed Kira, and performed a devastating spear with so much force Ashley ended up pushing Kira through the ring barrier.

The crowd was going nuts after this spear, chanting HOLY SHIT after the spear broke the ring barrier. Kira was out and lying helpless in front of some fans. Ashley then got back into the ring a climbed the top rope.

An enormous HOLY SHIT chant followed by a THIS IS AWESOME chant started after Ashley performed the Shooting Duane Star Press from the top rope, onto Kira who was still out by the fans. The move had taken some out of Ashley, but Kira was out. Ashley then rolled Kira into the ring, and once again applied the Ptera Grip. Kira was out and put up no fight as Ashley kept the hold locked in for a good minute and a half.

Ashley then released the hold and pointed to the table. This got the fans going crazy as Ashley set up the table near the corner and placed Kira on it. Ashley then climbed the top rope and was ready to finish the match with the Shooting Duane Star Press when from out of the crowd comes Ethan. Ethan grabs Kira's guitar and distracts Ashley, trying to hit her with it but Ashley stops it. While this is going out Madison comes out from the locker room, enters the ring and pulls Kira off the table, and then heads back up the ramp and stops at the top of the stage. Ashley is finally able to get Ethan away enough so that she can hit her finisher, but she doesn't know Kira is now off the table. Ashley then performs the Shooting Duane Star Press, and sees Kira is no longer on the table. Ashley tries to stop herself from going through the table, but it's too late, as the yellow Turbo and Space ranger crashes through the table.

"The winner of this contest, KIRA," announces Mr. Kennedy, as the fans boo, knowing Madison moved Kira off the table. Ethan enters the ring with the guitar just as Kira was starting to get it. Ethan helps her up and Christian raises her arm in victory. Ethan then whispers something to Kira, Kira then has an evil smile on her face, as Ethan hands her the guitar, and he picks up Ashley and places her arms behind her back. Kira then winds up and crushes the guitar over the head of Ashley. Ethan lets go of her as Ashley crumbles to the ground. Ethan and Kira celebrate over her, unknown to them that Madison is on the stage with an evil smile on her face.

Madison heads backstage, and ten seconds later "What You Know" starts playing and out is Mr. Savitt. "Well Kira since you like swinging that guitar so much, at our next pay-per-view, which will be in Sin City, Las Vegas, it will be Kira vs. Ashley in a High School Guitar Match. In this match there will be two guitars hanging from poles in two opposite corners, one with a punk rocker design, and the other with a cheerleader design. To win you must hit your opponent with the appropriate guitar. Kira you will have to hit Ashley with cheerleader guitar, and Ashley must hit you with the punk rocker guitar." Ethan and Kira smile at each other as Mr. Savitt starts walking off, but then he turns around. "Oh and one other minor detail, Ashley will be dressed as a punk rocker, and you Kira will be dressed as a cheerleader." "What You Know" starts playing again as Mr. Savitt walks off, as Kira doesn't look happy anymore.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar with here and with me at this time is Frax, who will be facing your rival Klank tonight in an I Quit match, your thoughts." Well Randy tonight starts part one of my destruction of the Machine Empire. I have hated that group since day one, and now I start my plan to destroy them once and for all. But Randy I'm not working alone, I would like to introduce my help." Then appears the duo of Prince Gasket and Archerina, "Though I hate the Machine Empire these two have broken away from it, and will help me in destroying it." Gasket then takes the microphone, "Yes that is true and tonight we will destroy the Empire. You Frax will take out Klank, then myself and my wife with take out that brother of mine, and though he says he will fine a partner, those pitiful partners of mine will be out of the picture by then and he'll have no partner. As for those no good partners of mine, we'll make sure that Mesogog and Elsa don't let them exit that Boiler Room." The three villains then walk off.

_Ringside_

Mr. Kennedy is back in the ring as the song "Master of Puppets" by Metallica starts playing. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a triple threat match, making his way to the ring IMPERIOUS."

The next song to start playing is Disturbed's "10,000 Fits" "Introducing next SCORPIUS."

The final song to play is "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" by the Gap Band. "And introducing the final competitor, representing Divatox's crew, ELGAR."

Christian Cage went over the rules with the three villains and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will feature this triple threat match, and interview with Cassie, and the intros for the I Quit Match. Again I hope you enjoyed, keep sending those suggestions and votes, and please review._**


	4. Imperious vs Elgar vs Scorpius

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 4: Imperious vs. Elgar vs. Scorpius**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for chapter 4 and a villains three way dance featuring Turbo and Space's Elgar, Mystic Force's Imperious, and Lost Galaxy's Scorpius. As you know I have been asking for votes for the name of my next story, and well I'm not getting any really, and since I decided since the story will be set in Vegas, the story/event will be called PRWA: All In. As for the Fan's Choice story there has been some confusion, as some are giving be names for that. That story/event WILL be called PRWA Fan's Choice, the only suggestions I'm taking for that story is matches that you guys want to see, hence the name Fan's Choice. Again if you have any matches you want to see send them to me in a review, message, e-mail, and I'll get back to you on if the characters are being used, and also send as many suggestions as you want. Ok now that that's all out of the way here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings the three villains circle each other. Elgar then goes up to Scorpius and whispers something, and Scorpius smiles. The two start to approach Imperious when Elgar stops and chop blocks Scorpius in the knee. Elgar laughs at Scorpius when Imperious grabs hold of Elgar and delivers a German suplex. Imperious then starts mocking Elgar.

This enrages Elgar who charges at Imperious, who is able to dodge the attack. Elgar then runs right into a clothesline from Scorpius. Scorpius and Imperious then start a double team on Elgar. Elgar takes an absolute beating at the heads of Scorpius and Imperious, even hitting Elgar with the tag team finisher of Divatox's crew, the Sword's Blade, where each toss Elgar up and they deliver a double spinebuster. The two then throw Elgar out of the ring. Scorpius has his back to Imperious, and Imperious hits his finisher, a full nelson bomb he calls the ImperBomb. Imperious covers but can only get a two count. Imperious then tries to hit Scorpius with his own finisher, the Scorpius Drop, when Scorpius reveres into a roll up that gets a two.

Scorpius is now back up and delivers two thunderous clotheslines to Imperious. Scorpius then locks up with Imperious, lifts him up, and drops him with a back body drop. Scorpius the lifts Imperious over his shoulder and drops him head first for the Scorpius Drop. Instead of going for the pin, he tries what Imperious tried, and goes for the ImperBomb. Imperious is able to land a low blow and whips Scorpius into the ropes. Scorpius is able to leap over Imperious. Scorpius bounces back and both villains are thinking the same thing.

Scorpius and Imperious are out after nailing each other with a double clothesline. Elgar is now back up outside and he climbs the top rope and nails Imperious with an elbow drop, and then he goes back up and hits one on Scorpius. Elgar then performs his finisher the EDT on both villains. He drags them both next to each other and covers both, but both raise their shoulders after two.

Elgar is pissed and is arguing with Christian Cage about a slow count. While this is happening Imperious is up and behind Elgar, while Scorpius is up and behind Imperious. Christian then pushed Elgar into Imperious, who grabs Elgar and prepares him for the ImperBomb, when Scorpius turns both of them around, lifts both up and drops both with the Scorpius Drop. The fans are going nuts over Scorpius' strength to be able to drop two villains the way he did. Scorpius then pins Elgar for the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest, SCORIUS," announces Mr. Kennedy as he raise Scorpius' arm in victory.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar with here and with me at this time is Cassie. Cassie tonight you will be facing the women you replaced in Kat. It looks like she has changed this RangerMania, you thoughts." "Well Randy since RangerMania its been weird with Kat, I'm guessing her title range and the whole Kim think put here over the edge, the what happened at RangerMania brought her back. I want to think that's true, and she has been really nice to all her friends since then, but I always think back what she did to Kim that last PRWA Weekly before RangerMania, and I doubt her. I just hope she has truly changed her ways." Then from out of no where came Billy, Hayley, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya. Tanya asked Randy for the mic, and he gave it to her. "Cassie I know you want to trust her, but be careful, you remember what happened to me when I tagged with her against Charlie and Vida that one night, she turned on me, so just keep an eye on her, and I like you I hope she has returned to normal." The five then walk off one way, and Cassie goes the other way.

_Ringside_

The song "Hit'em High" starts playing and its time for our next match. "The following contest is an I Quit match, where to win you must get your opponent to say they quit, introducing first, FRAX."

Once Frax is in the ring, the Machine Empire's Robot Song starts playing. "And his opponent, representing the Machine Empire, and be accompanied to the ring by Orbus, KLANK." Last month at RangerMania the rivalry of these two was on display in a triple threat tag team match, when Frax teamed with Koragg, Klank with Elgar, and the third team was Goldar and Rito. Koragg used his finisher the Knight Bomb and Elgar, and Klank was unable to stop the pin because Frax had the Frax Lock on Klank, as Frax and Koragg picked up the win. Klank put Orbus down and then entered the ring. Christian Cage then went over everything all called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 will feature the I Quit match, an interview with the Pink Time Force Ranger Jen, and the intros for the Kat/Cassie match. Again I hope you enjoyed, keep your Fan's Choice match suggestions coming, and please review._**


	5. I Quit Match: Frax vs Klank

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 5: I Quit Match: Frax vs. Klank**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for chapter 5 and the I Quit match between Frax and Klank. Also as a reminder keep those suggestions coming for my Fan's Choice story, send as many match suggestions as you want, and I'll let you know if I'll add them. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rang the two robots were at it charging each other and rolling around the ring, each trying to get the opening advantage. The fight then ends up outside the ring as they are still rolling around now on the ground. This finally ends when Frax is able to start choking Klank. Klank must release his hold and this allows Frax to lock in a head scissors. Frax has this hold locked in for about two minutes before breaking it.

Frax decided to try and ends things there and applied his finisher the Frax Lock. Since they were outside the ring Klank had no way to break the hold he could only reverse out of it. He tried this, but every time he tried to Frax was able to some how block the attempt and able to keep the move on. Finally on the sixth attempt Klank was able to reverse the hold, and reverse it into his finisher, the Machine Lock. Klank was now in control of the contest, and Frax was trying everything possible to reverse the hold, be unlike Klank he had no luck in reversing the hold. After a good five minutes of having the hold locked on Klank released the hold.

Frax was down and in bad shape after being applied to the finisher for five minutes. Klank then lifted Frax up and whipped him into the ring barrier. Klank then charged and hit Frax with a clothesline so hard that both robots ended up in the crowd.

Christian Cage jumped the ring barricade as the action continued in the stands. Klank was still in control as he drug Frax over to the boards that were used for hockey. Klank then lifted Frax up and dropped him stomach first on the boards. Klank then was going to whip Frax into the boards but Frax reversed this and sent Klank into the boards. Frax then charged and clotheslined Klank over the boards. Frax then climbed up onto the boards and delivered an elbow drop to Klank. Frax tried this again, but Klank was ready, as he got up and nailed Frax with a steel chair.

Klank was now in control as he grabbed Frax and brought him into the bowl seating part of the arena. Klank grabbed his head and rammed it into the one of the railings. He tried to do this again but Frax blocked it and sent Klank's head into the railing, and then he slide Klank down the railing, causing him to slam into the hockey boards. Frax went to get Klank, but Klank low blowed Frax and took him back up the steps, and slide him down the railing, into the hockey boards.

Klank was now retreating up the arena steps to get a breather, and had no idea Frax was back up. Frax decided to walk on the railings to get up to Klank. Klank heard the crowd getting loud, and turned around to see Frax jump off in the railing and clothesline him. The crowd was going nuts after this. Frax then got a fan to move out of the way and he placed Klank in that person's seats. Frax then kicked Klank right in the face. Frax then picked up Klank and tossed him up to the top of the section. When Klank landed he saw a loose sign on the wall and he grabbed it and hides it. Frax made his way up to the top, and was greeted with a sign to the head thanks to Klank.

Klank was now back into control thanks to that sign. Klank then picked Frax up and tossed him into the concourse part of the arena. Klank then whipped Frax into one of the walls, and then Klank kicked Frax right on the face. Klank then grabbed Frax's head and led him into the women's bathroom. Women's screams were heard as women ran out of the restroom. The camera man then entered to see Klank throw Frax into a mirror, causing it to breaking. Klank then took Frax into one of the stalls and placed his head in the toilet and flushed it. Klank then got Frax's head out of the toilet and threw him out of the bathroom.

Next to the bathroom was a concession stand, and Klank threw Frax into the wall below the space were you order. Klank was acting like he was going to order something, when Frax low blowed him, and tossed him into the concession stand. Frax then entered through the stand door, and slammed Klank's head into the cash register, and then the popcorn machine. Frax then found the hotdog cooker, and placed Klank's hand on that while slamming his head into the cotton candy machine. Frax then found the nacho machine, and was going to throw Klank into it, but Klank reversed that sending Frax into the machine, and now he was covered in cheese. Frax then sent a kick to Klank's head that sent him right into the kegs of beer. Frax grabbed the tap and forced Klank to drink about two liters worth of Miller Lite and Bud Lite. Frax then found the ketchup and mustard bottles and sprayed Klank with those. Frax then threw Klank back through the open space of the stand. He then waited for Klank to get up, and he jumped threw it himself, taking out Klank.

Next to the concession stand was a merchandise stand. Frax threw Klank in and found a Machine Empire t-shirt and started choking him with it. Klank then low blowed Frax, and whipped him into the t-shirt setup. Klank found a Tommy Oliver shirt and held it up to the camera, causing the crowd who was watching the action on the big screen on stage the arena to cheer. Klank then choked Frax with the t-shirt. Klank then threw Frax out of the merchandise stand and headed back for the seating area.

Klank found another loose sign in the new section they were in and hit Frax with it. This caused Frax to fall all the way down the steps of the section down to the arena floor. Klank then slide down the very long railing, and clotheslined Frax when he got to the end. Klank saw they were near the stage and was going to whip Frax into it, but Frax reversed the attempt and sent Klank into the side of the stage. Frax then tossed Klank up onto the stage.

Once of the stage Frax starting kicking at Klank, and then he lifted Klank up and delivered and body slam. Frax then drug him to the other side of the stage, and was about to throw Klank off when Klank delivered a clothesline to Frax. Klank then placed Frax's head between his legs lifted him up and powerbombed him off the stage.

Klank climbed down to see that Frax was out. Klank picked him up and led him back to the ring, and threw him in. Once back in the ring Klank applied the Machine Lock. It looked like Frax was going to quit as he kept yelling I over and over. Then all of a sudden the lights went out.

When the lights turned on Frax was out of the ring, and in it instead was Gasket and Archerina. Klank then kicked Gasket in the face and started attacking Archerina. Archerina was defenseless as Klank locked her own finisher, the bow and arrow she calls the Archerina Arrow, on her. As Klank had this applied Frax entered the ring and nailed Klank with Orbus.

Klank released the hold as Frax continued the beating. Gasket then entered the ring with two chairs, and gave one to his wife. Frax then tied Orbus around Klank's neck, and Gasket and Archerina each hit Klank with a chair, delivering the con-chair-toe. Frax then locked in the Frax Lock on Klank, who still had Orbus around his neck, as Gasket and Archerina starting hitting Klank in each leg with the chair. The duo then placed the chairs on each of his ankles and climbed to the top ropes. Each jumped off at the same time, and each landed on one of the ankles at the same time. Klank was screaming in pain as he started yell I QUIT.

"The winner of this contest, FRAX," announced Mr. Kennedy and Frax released the Frax Lock. Christian then raised the robot's arm in victory, and then Archerina, Gasket, and Frax raised their arms up.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time is the Pink Time Force Ranger Jen Scotts. Last month at RangerMania you were that close to winning the women's title, and then Vida got away with one, rolling you up and grabbing the tights. Tonight you two have a street fight, your thoughts." "Well Jason I have been waiting for this chance for a long time, finally I get to take my frustrations out on the women who caused them. V when you screwed me over in that match, I actually wanted you to win out so this could be a title match, but now this is about payback. You walk around here saying you're the best pink ranger ever, and that makes me sick, your not even in the same class as any of the pinks, I would take all of them before you. Remember one thing Vida I was the leader of the Time Force team, something no other pink can say, and tonight I prove why I am the only pink to lead a team."

_Ringside_

The song "Everytime We Touch" starts playing and its time for our next match. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, the second Pink Turbo, and Pink Space Ranger, CASSIE CHAN." Cassie gets a huge cheer from the crowd, as she is in her hometown.

The song "Don't Cha" then starts playing, and the reaction is mixed, some boos and some cheers. "And her opponent, from Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo, and first Pink Turbo Ranger, KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD." Kat had changed a lot since RangerMania, apologized for her actions after she won the Women's Title up until the last pay-per-view. Those that believed she had changed were cheering, and those who didn't believe her were booing. This was her first match since then, and she has now gone back to her old ring attire and a pink shirt that showed no midriff and white capris. . As she enters the ring she offers her hand to Cassie. Cassie has a nervous look on her face, but then decides to shake, and Kat shakes back. Christian Cage then goes over the rules and calls of the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will feature the Kat/Cassie match, and interview with the Machine King Mondo, and the intros for the street fight. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep those Fan's Choice suggestions coming, and please review._**


	6. Kat vs Cassie

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 6: Kat vs. Cassie**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 6 and Kat vs. Cassie. This one shall me interesting. Can Cassie trust Kat? Has Kat really changed since the humiliation she received at RangerMania? All that and more will be answered now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

The two former pink rangers circle each other and lock up. Kat is able to get Cassie in a headlock and sends her into the ropes. Cassie bounces back and is met by a shoulder to the chest. Kat then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop to Cassie. Kat goes for a quick cover but only gets one.

Kat lifts Cassie and the two lock up again. This time it's Cassie who places Kat in a headlock. Cassie whips Kat into the ropes, bounces off them herself, and drops Kat with a dropkick. Cassie then climbs the top rope and delivers an elbow drop. Cassie covers Kat but only gets a two count.

Cassie then lifts Kat up and then runs and bounces of the middle rope. Kat is able to catch her though and delivers a German suplex to Cassie. Kat then starts working on Cassie's neck and applies a neck wrench. Kat continues to weaken Cassie's neck with the submission, but Cassie is able to get to the ropes, and Kat breaks the submission.

Kat then lifts Cassie and places her head under her arm and delivers a DDT. Kat pins Cassie but only gets a two count. Kat then lifts Cassie again and this time picks her up and drops her with a back body drop. Kat then goes back to working on Cassie's neck, this time applying and head scissors. Once again Cassie is able to reach the ropes, but her neck has taken a beating.

Kat lifts Cassie, but Cassie delivers a shot to Kat's gut. Cassie then bounces off the ropes but Kat is able to catch her, and applies a sleeper hold. With her neck already sore Cassie is already having trouble in the hold, and she is starting to fade. Soon she is down on one knee, then both knees, and then in a sitting position. Kat continues the pressure as Christian Cage starts checking on Cassie. He raises her arm and it goes down, as he yells one. He raises her arm again and it drops, and he yells two. Christian then raises the arm for a third time, but it doesn't drop back down.

Cassie still has some life in her, she is back up to being on one nail, as she sends elbow shots to Kat's stomach, and Kat is forced to break the hold. Cassie then bounces off the ropes and takes Kat down with a cross body. Cassie then gets up Shawn Michaels flip style, and she is pumped, as is the crowd. Kat is back up and tries to hit Cassie, but Cassie blocks and returns every shot Kat sends. Kat in now wobbly and Cassie sends her down with a spinning heel kick.

Cassie then applies the surfboard submission, stretching Kat's arm while placing pressure on her lower back. Kat is able to fight out of this submission though, and delivers multiply kicks to Cassie's gut. The fourth kick breaks the hold, but Kat lands awkwardly on her right ankle, one she has had problems with for years. Cassie sees this and immediately applies an ankle lock to the ankle. Though is a lot of pain Kat is able to reverse the hold and break it. Kat tries to charge at Cassie, but is limping and Cassie easily ducks and delivers a low chop block to the ankle.

Cassie then starts stomping on the weakened ankle and then applies a single leg Boston crab. Kat is able to break the hold when she reaches the ropes. Cassie then lifts Kat and applies a sleeper hold. Kat goes through the same drill Cassie did, ending up down to a final arm raise, only to fight back. Kat sends elbows to Cassie's gut and bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning elbow. Kat then goes to the top rope, but her ankle is slowing her down. Cassie is up when Kat is finally on the top turnbuckle and Cassie places Kat on her shoulders and hits Kat with her own finisher, the Blonde Bomber.

Cassie signals for the end and climbs the tope rope, ready for her finisher the Wind Chaser Moonsault. Cassie jumps but Kat gets her knees up and Cassie lands right on them. Kat is back up and tries for a powerbomb on Cassie but Cassie fights out of it. Cassie then bounces off the ropes, but Kat is back up, catches her, places her on her shoulders, and delivers the Blonde Bomber.

Kat had taken a beating all match, and that Blonde Bomber took a lot out of her as both women her out. Christian Cage got to a count of eight when the women were finally up, and they were trading punches. Cassie was finally able to block on and nailed Kat with a shining wizard kick that sent her down. Cassie then climbed to the top, looking for the Wind Chaser, but again Kat was able to catch her and place her on her shoulder, but somehow Cassie was able to get out of it, rollup Kat and get the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest CASSIE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Cassie lay near the ropes shocked. Kat was just as shocked as she slammed her first into the mat, and Christian Cage lifted Cassie's arm in victory. Kat then got up and again offered her hand to Cassie. Cassie was hesitant again, but again she shook her hand. Kat did nothing and the two women hugged. This got a standing ovation as the two headed backstage.

_Backstage_

I'm Randy Sklar, and with me now is the Machine King, King Mondo. Mondo first your thoughts on what happened to Klank in the I Quit match."

"It doesn't shock be that that no good should be scarp metal Frax helped my no good son or his wife, Frax has always been scared of the Machine Empire, and he knew he could never win on his own, and he will be dealt with in time. Speaking of that son of mine, he and his wife may think Sprocket doesn't have a partner, but they are in for a rude awakening."

"Also Mondo your thoughts on tonight's Boiler Room Brawl."

"Tonight will be another shining moment for the Machine Empire, as we will defeat the dinosaurs on our turf. You see Randall, and boiler room is full of machines and perfect place for the Machine Empire to have a match. Those fools Mesogog and Elsa will see what happens when you mess with machine royalty, and it'll just happen to be in a place full of machines. And if that son on mine and his wife try to interfere, they will pay sooner then later."

_Ringside_

Aerosmith's "Pink" starts playing and it time for our next match. "Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a street fight, Making her way to the ring, from Briarwood, California, the Pink Mystic Force ranger, VIDA ROCCA." Since this was a street fight Vida wasn't wearing her normal wrestling attire, she was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a white and pink V on it, and a workers shirt that WWE's Edge has made popular. V is mocking the crowd the entire time, while unknown to her that Jen is right behind her.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will feature the street fight, an interview with Hayley, and the intros for the Boiler Room Brawl. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review._**


	7. Street Fight: Vida vs Jen

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 7: Street Fight, Vida vs. Jen**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 7 and the street fight between Vida and Jen. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

Right when V was at the half way point of the ramp is when Jen struck. A knee to the small of the back, followed by a chop block had Vida down, as Christian Cage called for the bell to officially start the match. It was obvious that Jen was still upset about being screwed out of the women's title at RangerMania, and was ready to take her aggression out on Vida anyway she wanted. Jen was wearing her all leather attire and was ready for a fight, as she threw V into the ring barrier, and started choking her with her boot. Jen then released her foot, picked V up and dropped her stomach first on the ring barrier. Jen then again lifted V and whipped her into the ring steps. Jen then grabbed V's right arm and wrapped it around the ring post. She then released then hold and rammed the arm into the post.

Jen then started looking under the ring and found a kendo stick. Jen took the stick and hit V right in her right arm with it, and then right in the small of the back. V screamed in pain after taking the shots from the stick. Jen then threw V into the ring and found a leather whip. V was begging for mercy in the ring and Jen didn't care as she hit V in the leg with the whip. Every time V tried to attack Jen, Jen would use the whip to prevent it. Finally V just charged and Jen delivered and thunderous super kick. Jena then set V up and hit her with her own finisher, The Tornado.

Instead of pinning V though Jen wanted to have some more fun, and she started choking her with the leather whip. Jen then stopped choking V and sent her into one of the corners. Jen then charged and planted a beautiful spinning wizard kick then sent V to the mat. Jen the covered V but she kicked out at two.

Jen then went back outside the ring and found a few more fun items under the ring, a shopping cart, a cookie sheet, and a stop side. Jen placed all three in the ring and was ready for some fun. Jen lifted up V, threw the stop sign at her, which she caught, and delivered Rob Van Dam's Vandaminator, taking V down. Jen then set the cookie sheet up, lifted V and placed her head between her arm and dropped her onto the cookie sheet with a DDT. This DDT caused V to start bleeding from the head. Then Jen placed V in the shopping cart and went outside and grabbed a table. Jen then set the table up in one corner, and then took the shopping cart and pushed it, as V rode in the cart and threw the table. Jen the covered V, but she was somehow able to kick out just before three.

Jen was starting to get frustrated and she lifted V again. This time though V was able to poke Jen in the eye, which slowed her down. Right when V was about to attack, Jen stopped her and pushed her to the ground. V then again started begging for mercy as Jen approached. V was now at the ropes, and did the only thing she could do; she tripped Jen through the ropes to the ground. V then jumped over the rope, but Jen caught her, placed her standing up, and delivered the Scotts Stunner. Jen then placed V on the announce table and went to the top rope. Jen then jumped, looking for an elbow drop, but V was able to move.

Jen went crashing through the announce table, and though able to move, V was still out, as was Jen. Jen though was the first up, and was waiting to deliver another Scotts Stunner. Unknown to her though was that Madison had just come through the crowd and had a chair. Right when Jen was going to hit V with the Scotts Stunner Madison hit her in the back with the chair. V saw this and nailed Jen with a super kick. The sisters then high-fived and threw Jen into the ring. Madison then trapped Jen's arms behind her back, and V hit Jen in the head with the steel chair. Madison the hit Jen with the Liquid Thunder, and V hit her with the Tornado. V then covered Jen for the one, two, three.

"The winner of this contest, VIDA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the fans booed the two women, who again started attacking Jen. Madison then took the turnbuckle cover off in one of the corners and V whipped Jen into that corner. The sisters then dropped Jen head first onto that exposed corner with the snake eyes. The two then placed an arm around Jen's head and dropped her onto the chair with DDT then busted Jen open. The sisters then finished the punishment by delivering a double Scotts Stunner to Jen. The two then stood tall over their victim.

_Backstage_

"Jason here, and with me at this time is Hayley. Hayley first your comments on your submission match with Z."

"Well Jason, I am ready for this match, though I'm not a submission wrestler, Trini has shown me all she knows, and in my opinion she is better at submissions then Taylor and Kira combined. I think with the training I have gotten, along with the fact that Z has an ego the size of this arena, I'll be able to tie this Female Ranger Challenge up at one a piece, and unlike Kira, I won't need any outside help."

"Speaking of outside help, your thought on that as it protains to tonight."

"The attacks by V and Madison have been odd, they usually don't do that, and I think someone is behind them, and I think I know who it is, so to a certain mult-colored ranger who is my friend, and is getting married tonight, I'd watch my back, and that includes that soon to be wife of yours."

Are cameras shift to another area backstage where we see Kat walking, when all of a sudden she is ambushed from behind by V and Madison, with V hitting her in the back with the chair from the street fight. V then traps Kat's arms as Maddie hits Kat in the head with a chair busting her open. The sisters then throw Kat through a table. Kat is motionless as the sisters laugh and start walking off, only to run into Mr. Savitt.

"Well it seems you ladies like attacking from behind, so next month at All In, in a three on two handicap match it'll be you two vs. Kat, Dana, and Jen." Mr. Savitt walks off the sisters aren't laughing anymore.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a boiler room brawl," announces Mr. Kennedy. The screen turns to the boiler room the match will take place in and shows Christian Cage's problem solver Tomko, who will be refereeing this match. "Introducing first, the team of MESOGOG AND ELSA," Mr. Kennedy announces as the team appears on the screen. "And introducing their opponents, representing the Machine Empire, KING MONDO AND QUEEN MACHINA," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two machines appear. Tomko then goes over everything with the two teams, and calls for the match to start.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will feature the Boiler Room Brawl, an interview with the team of Alyssa and Syd, and the intros for match two of the Female Ranger Challenge. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review._**


	8. Boiler Room Brawl

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 8: Boiler Room Brawl: Mondo/Machina vs. Mesogog/Elsa**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 8 and tag team action as Mondo and Machina battle Mesogog and Elsa, in a Boiler Room Brawl, as these two teams you to beat their rivals to a pulp inside the AGU Dome's Boiler Room. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

Mondo and Machina start off on fire, taking down Mesogog and Elsa. The two robots know that this is their environment and are looking to beat down the competition and make quick work. Mondo and Machina throw their rivals into any piece of machinery they can find in the boiler room, as Mesogog and Elsa are taking a beating.

The machine royalty decides to have some more fun as they pull out there staffs. Mesogog and Elsa can not protect themselves as they take a beating for the staffs. The machines then decide to start choking the life out of their opponents. Elsa goes quickly, and when it looks like Mesogog is gone, he somehow is able to trip Mondo, and he applies his brain wrap. It doesn't last long though as Machina takes out Mesogog with her staff.

Machina tends to her husband and then plan the double team. With Elsa out Mesogog is helpless to defend the two on one attack. The crowd is loving this, even though the Machine Empire is evil, the crowd hates Mesogog and Elsa more. The machines lift up Mesogog and whip him into the concrete wall. He lands in a sitting position and the machines start stomping a mud hole in him. The machines then start the double choke with the boots. The machines then decide its time to end things, and apply their double team submission finisher, the Machine Lock and a head scissors, known as the Rise of the Machines.

Mesogog has taken a beating as the double submission is now in place. Lucky for him Elsa is back up. She grabs Mondo's staff, and just before Mesogog was able to tap, she breaks the double submission, using the staff. The machines release Mesogog and crumple to the ground. Elsa then helps her master up and they plan their attack.

As the machines start to rise, they are knocked right back down, met by super kicks from both Elsa and Mesogog. The duo then decides to have some fun, as they lock the machines in their own Machine Lock, Mesogog has it on Mondo, and Elsa on Machina. Luckily for the machines they know how to break their own hold, and are successful in doing so.

Though the Machine Lock's were broken Mesogog and Elsa were right back on the attack, as they started choking the machines. The duo finds the staffs again and continues their work with them. The machines are now beaten down thanks to their own staffs.

Mesogog and Elsa continue the beating as they perform the same moves on their two opponents. A German suplex, followed by a back body drop, spinebuster, powerbomb, Death Valley driver, side walk slam, tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, and finished off with a piledriver. The machines are out and Mesogog and Elsa decide to end things. Mesogog hits Mondo with his finisher, the Mesobomb, and Elsa hits Machina with her flipping Elsa Cutter. The dup pins their opponents, but each kicks out at two.

Mesogog and Elsa are stunned by this and start complaining to referee Tomko. This allows the machines enough time to get up, and they each nail Mesogog and Elsa with low blows. The duo is stunned again, as Mondo and Machina grab them and whip them into each other. Mesogog and Elsa run right into each other and go down in a heap.

The machines are back in control, as they duplicate what their opponents did, performing the same moves on each of them, this time though focusing on submission holds.

After about six different holds Mesogog and Elsa are out. Instead of using the double team finisher on one, the machines decide to each lock the Machine Lock on both Mesogog and Elsa. Both are helpless as the submission is applied. It looks like both are about to tap when Mondo and Machina break the holds.

Gasket and Archerina had entered the boiler room and knocked Mondo and Machina out with their own staffs. The couple mocked the two fallen machines and applied their finishers, Gasket hitting his father with the Prince to King, and Archerina locking in the Archerina Arrow. Once Mesogog and Elsa were up they smiled at the machine couple, as the couple held up the machines and let Mesogog and Elsa hit them with their finishers. Mesogog covered Mondo, Elsa covered Machina, and they got the one, two, three.

"The winners of this contest MESOGOG AND ELSA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the two celebrated with Archerina and Gasket over a fallen Machina and Mondo.

_Backstage_

"Randy here, and with me at this time are the team of Syd and Alyssa. Ladies tonight you battle in the finals of the Women's Tag Team Title tournament against Marah and Kapri, ladies your thoughts."

"We know we are the underdogs, and that everyone is picking Marah and Kapri, but you know what, we like that," replied Alyssa. "Everyone says oh those two had such a tough road, they're prepared, well guess what we had a tough road too, they defeated Bansherra/Vypra and Taylor/Z, and we beat V/Madison and Miss F/Angela. By the way V and Maddie are acting tonight we feel lucky to have won that match. We may be the underdogs but we love the role."

"Everyone is also saying we are underdogs because Marah and Kapri are sisters and have tagged before, while we had the least experience of all eight teams in this tourney," says Syd, "But guess what, we already beat one par of sisters, and we have seen Marah and Kapri, and unlike V and Maddie, they seem to have issues all the time, and we will take advance of those situations. This may be only our third time tagging together, but we have been friends for a long time, but things have come in the way of us tagging, but tonight we prove we are the best female tag team in the PRWA."

_Ringside_

Nelly's song "Here Comes the Boom" starts playing and its time for our next match. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is Match 2 of the Female Ranger Challenge and is a submission match, making her way to the ring, representing the Hot Yellows, from Newtech City, the SPD Yellow Ranger, ELIZABETH "Z" DELGADO." The fans erupt into boos as Z makes her way to the ring, wearing a yellow flame shirt and black pants with flames on them.

"Be Yourself" by Audioslave starts playing as her opponent makes her way to the ring. "And introducing her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels, from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON." The Tainted Angels newest member makes her way to the ring, with the new Tainted Angels outfit her teammates got her with the trademark wings and halo. As Hayley entered the ring and stared down Z, both women knew that their finishers would only give them minimal help in this match. Hayley's was a top rope move, a Swanton Bomb, which would do a little damage to the midsection, while Z had her ZDT, which could do some damage to the head, but not a lot to the neck. Both had to hope that their fellow submission specialist teammates, Trini for Hayley and Taylor and Kira for Z, had taught them enough to win the match. Christian Cage went over everything with each woman and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 9 will feature the submission match, an interview with Trent, and the intros for the Women's Tag Team Title Tourney finals. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	9. FRC2: Hayley vs Z, Submission Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 9: Female Ranger Challenge Match 2, Hayley vs. Z**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 9. Its match two of the Female Ranger Challenge between the Tainted Angels and Hot Yellows, as Hayley and Z will battle it out on a submission match. While of these two female will make the other tap out. Will Hayley tie the FRC at 1 or will Z give the Hot Yellows a commanding 2-0 lead? You'll have to read to find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell sounded the two female started circling each other. Both learned that for a submission match they would have to take things slowly, and then find a body part to work on. Z the decided to have a test of strength, and Hayley accepted. To everyone's surprise Hayley was in control of this test of strength, and that's when Z decided to play dirty, stomping on Hayley's foot. Hayley was forced to release her grip, and that allowed Z to elbow her right in the face. Z then decided to start the submission moves as she locked Hayley in a bear hug. Z continued to crash Hayley's stomach and rib with this powerful bear hug. Z knew she was more powerful then Hayley and needed to use that to her advantage to weaken her opponent, but she needed to make sure Hayley couldn't outsmart her, as that's when she gets on a roll. After about two and half minutes Z breaks the bear hug, but she does it the hard way, power slamming Hayley to the mat.

Z decided that the stomach and ribs would be her target, and as soon as she slammed Hayley to the mat, she immediately locked in a body scissors. Hayley screamed in pain as Z continued crashing her stomach and midsection, this time with her strong legs. Hayley knew she had to counter, and out of desperation she raked Z in the eyes.

Z has blinded by the rake to the eyes. She had to break the hold, and Hayley took advantage, sending a kick right to Z's head, and she never saw it coming. Hayley then picked Z up and dropped her with a piledriver. Hayley then decided she would target Z's neck, and locked in a head scissors. Z was also desperate to escape the move and started hitting Hayley in the midsection. Though it hurt Hayley was able to get the move locked in. Z then got a hold of Hayley's red hair, and starting pulling and it. Hayley screamed in pain as she released the hold, and Z was somehow able to flip Hayley over by her hair.

Hayley was now down and Z continued her midsection attack, by bouncing off the ropes and dropping a knee on Hayley's stomach. All the air rushed out of Hayley as the pain returned to her midsection. Z then lifted Hayley up and dropped her on her knee with a backbreaker. Instead of releasing Hayley she kept her scrawled across her knee, she lifted up her arms, put her hands together, and dropped them right on Hayley's stomach. Hayley grimaced in pain after the axe handle to the midsection. Z just threw her off her knee, and then headed to the top rope.

Z went to the topped rope, and jump right onto Hayley's stomach with a top rope stomp. She tried this again, but Hayley was able to move, and Z came up gimpy, landing outwardly on her left ankle. Hayley saw this and took advantage, immediately locking in the ankle lock. Z was trying every way she knew to break the hold, but she couldn't. Hayley blocked every reverse attempt, and was able to prevent Z from getting to the ropes. After a while Hayley knew Z wouldn't tap and released the hold.

Z was favoring her ankle when Hayley released the hold, as she crawled to the ropes, holding her ankle. Christian went to check on her, but she pushed him away. Z was giving the timeout signal to Hayley, and Hayley backed off, falling right into Z's trap. Hayley then starting talking to Christian, as Z got up, showing that she wasn't hurt, and she took out Hayley's right knee with a chop block.

Hayley starting favoring the knee, and Z was on the attack. Z applied a figure four leg lock, Boston crab, single leg Boston crab, cloverleaf, and ankle lock to Hayley, who still wouldn't submit, but her knee was in trouble. Z lifted Hayley and whipped her into the ropes, but she got tripped up in the ropes because her injured knee. Z then decided to have some fun, and started choking Hayley with the ring rope. She then placed Hayley's head under the ropes, took her legs and lifted her up, sending Hayley's neck right into the rope. She then picked Hayley up and placed her on the ropes, Hayley's back facing Z, and she lifted her up by the legs and delivered a low blow.

Z was in full control as she started mocking the crowd. She started to lift Hayley, who started fighting back, but Z ended that with an elbow to the back. Z then whipped Hayley into the ropes, and ducked down. Hayley saw this, stopped her self, grabbed Z's head, and dropped Z with her own finisher, the ZDT. Hayley then went to the top rope and hit her own finisher the Swanton Bomb. Hayley then locked Z in one of the most painful finishers, the Sharpshooter.

Hayley applied the move perfectly and had Z right where she wanted her, every time she would get towards the ropes, Hayley would move her back to the center. After about two minutes it looked like Z has about to tap, but Hayley broke the hold, because coming down the ramp was Kira. Hayley and Kira started arguing and out from the audience came Ethan and Conner. Conner joined the distraction party, and started making out with Kira, as Ethan thrown a chair into Z, who was back up. Ethan then jumped on the ring apron opposite of Kira and Conner, and yelled Hayley's name. Hayley heard this and turned around, walking right into a steel chair shot to the gut, and one to the back, that sent her down. Z then placed the chair down, picked Hayley up and dropped her with the ZDT right on the chair. Z then applied a unique submission, locking up Hayley's leg is what kind of looked like a cloverleaf or sharpshooter, but then she bridged herself and grabbed Hayley's neck and started pulling it up. Hayley struggled mightily to break the hold but couldn't and she tapped out.

"The winner of this contest Z, the Hot Yellows now lead 2-0," announced Mr. Kennedy as Z posed over Hayley, and the three Dino Thunders smiled happily on stage.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Trent. Tonight Trent you and your father team up in a number on contenders match against Lucas and Xander with the winners becoming number one contenders for the Tag Team Titles, you thoughts."

"Well Jason it's great that me and my dad and finally getting a shot at tag team gold. I know that we have only tagged about five or six times in PRWA, but he have never been beaten when teaming up. It is a great opportunity and I would love to win the tag titles with my dad."

Just then enters the other Dino Thunder teens, Conner, Trent, and Ethan.

"Trent what is the deal with all this dad stuff, its making us sick, I mean your dad is a square," said Ethan.

"Trent what happened to you used to be a bad boy, that's why I went with you, now you're a daddy's boy, while I have a real bad boy," Kira said while kissing Conner.

"The way I see it is you have a choice tonight, you are either with your team, or you're against us, and if you choose wrong, you'll end up like Hayley," Conner said as the three walked off. Trent just stood there with an uneasy look on his face.

_Video Promo_

"_Tonight is the start of a tournament to crowd the first PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, with the finals at Wedding Night."_

_First Round: Marah/Kapri vs. Queen Bansherra/Vypra: Bansherra looking for the Demon Seed, Kapri ducks, and rolls up Bansherra and gets the pin, Marah and Kapri upset Bansherra and Vypra. Trini/Hayley vs. Taylor/Z: The rivals square off again, Trini has Taylor in the Claws of Life, Taylor is tapping but she isn't the legal person, Z breaks it up, and the ZDT, Taylor and Z are moving on. Marina/Kendall vs. Miss F/Angela: Miss F and Angela totally dominating as they defeat Marina and Kendall, things don't look good for those two heading into Wedding Night. V/Madison vs. Alyssa/Syd: Syd and Madison are both out, as is the ref, wait what is V doing she is putting Maddie on Syd, wait Alyssa in she flips the situation, the ref is up V sees what has happened, Alyssa takes her out, and Syd and Alyssa win._

_Semifinals: Marah/Kapri vs. Taylor/Z: Taylor has the Eagles Wings on Marah, Kapri with the KM Kick to Z, and she breaks the submission, and Marah rolls her up, Marah and Kapri win, they are in the finals. Alyssa/Syd vs. Angela/Miss F: This has been a back in forth match, Miss F and Angela locking for their finishers, wait Alyssa and Syd reverse them into their own finisher, the ElemenDDt and the Crouching Tiger, Alyssa covers Angela, and they win. Alyssa and Syd advance to the finals. At Wedding Night, it will be Marah and Kapri vs. Alyssa and Syd, with the winners becoming the first PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions._

_Ringside_

"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" starts playing and its time for our second title match. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the finals of the PRWA Women's Tag Team Tournament with the winners becoming the first ever PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, introducing first, from Blue Bay Harbor, California, the team of MARAH AND KAPRI." The sisters made their way to the in their usual ninja outfits.

The next song to play was Frankie J's "That Girl" as the first of their opponents made their way to the ring. "And introducing their opponents, first from Newtech City, she is the Pink SPD Ranger, SYDNEY "SYD" DREW." The beautiful SPD Pink Ranger made her way to the ring in her SPD patrol attire, and stopped before entering the ring, waiting on her partner.

"Fear Da Tiger" by Bootsy Collins started as Syd's partner made her way to the ring. "And introducing her tag team partner, from Turtle Cove, California, she is the White Wild Force Ranger, ALYSSA ENRILE." Alyssa came to the ring in black pants, a white shirt, and her Wild Force jacket. The two partners just smiled at each other and entered the ring.

Just then "What You Know" started playing and out came Mr. Savitt with a briefcase. He entered the ring, opened the briefcase and handed the brand new titles belts to referee Christian Cage before returning backstage.

Christian went over the rules with the four women, and then held the belts up, before handing them to the timekeeper. It was decided that Syd and Kapri would start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 10 will feature the Women's Tag Team Title match, an interview with original ranger Billy, and the intros for the tag team number one contenders match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	10. Women's Tag Titles

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 10: Women's Tag Titles, Marah/Kapri vs. Alyssa/Syd**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for the second title match of the evening as the team of Syd and Alyssa battle the sisters Marah and Kapri, with the winners becoming the first ever PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

The two blond combatants circled each other and then locked up. Syd was able to apply a headlock, but Kapri turned her around and delivered and German suplex. Kapri then applied a ground headlock, working on the neck of Syd. When it looked like Syd was going to break the hold, Kapri sent a couple of knees to the gut to stop her and then she broke the hold. Kapri then went to her corner and tagged in Marah.

Marah came in and waited for Syd to get up, before sending her right back down with a drop kick. Marah then tried to apply a sharpshooter like submission move, but Syd kicked her out of the way. Syd then charged at Marah, but walked right into a clothesline. Marah was confident and ready to end things. When Syd got up she looked to hit her finisher, the KM Kick, but Syd caught her leg, and dropped Marah with a two handed chokeslam. Syd crawled to her corner and tagged Alyssa in.

Alyssa came in on fire, dropping an elbow to the chest of Marah, and then knocking Kapri off the ring apron. Alyssa then went to the top rope and nailed a big time moonsault on Marah. Alyssa then locked in a surfboard submission, as Marah screamed as Alyssa continued to stretch her out. Alyssa then went to the top rope, looking for an elbow, but Marah moved, and was able to tag Kapri in.

Kapri entered and went straight to the top rope, looking for a top rope leg drop, but Alyssa was up and able to catch her, and she dropped her with a power bomb. Alyssa then applied a head scissors to Kapri. Kapri was able to get to the ropes though and Alyssa had to break the hold. As Alyssa started to break the hold, Kapri was able to trip her. Kapri then tried to apply a Boston crab, but Alyssa kicked her right in the knee, and Kapri started limping. Alyssa decided to target the knee, as injuring it could prevent Kapri from performing the KM Kick, or the KM Double Kick.

Alyssa drove her elbow into the injured knee of Kapri, and then started wrenching it. Kapri was in trouble, as anytime she got close to Marah or the ropes, Alyssa brought her back to the center of the ring. Kapri was finally able to grab hold of Alyssa's hair, and this caused the former White Wild Force Ranger to break the submission hold. Kapri got Alyssa in a headlock, but Alyssa sent an elbow to the stomach and Kapri broke the hold. Alyssa saw Kapri doubled over, so she bounced off the ropes and hit her finisher, the Crouching Tiger scissors kick. Alyssa covered Kapri, but she was somehow able to kick out.

Alyssa was upset, but didn't argue as she tagged Syd into the match. Syd decided to try and end things with her swinging DDT finisher, the ElemenDDt, but when trying to swing Kapri was able to push her off, and nail her with the KM Kick. Kapri covered, but Alyssa broke up the pin attempt.

All hell then broke loose as Marah entered and all four women were in the ring fighting. Marah and Alyssa's fight headed outside leaving the two legal women in the ring. As the battle raged outside the ring Kapri tried to hit Syd with the KM Kick again, but this time she blocked it and nailed Kapri with the ElemenDDt. Syd covered but only got a two kick.

Syd was livid at the count and started to argue with Christian Cage. Meanwhile Syd had no idea that outside the ring, Alyssa tried to hit the Crouching Tiger scissors kick on Marah, but that Marah somehow was able to hit the KM Kick. Marah then entered the ring, and got Kapri up, as they waited for Syd to turn around. When she did she walked into the sister's double team finishers, the KM Double Kick. Kapri covered Syd, but Alyssa tried to break it up, but Marah jumped over the top rope, taking out Alyssa with a moonsault as Kapri got the one, two, three.

"The winners of this contest, and the first ever PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions, MARAH AND KAPRI," announced Mr. Kennedy as Tomko handed the belts to Christian Cage, who handed them to the sisters who started their celebration. The sisters then headed backstage, knowing full well that they now needed to watch the end of the Female Ranger Challenge, to find out which team, the Hot Yellows or Tainted Angels, would be the first they defend their titles against

Meanwhile in the ring Alyssa was back in the ring helping her partner up. The two women then hugged, but Alyssa turned the hug into a belly to belly suplex. Alyssa then started stomping away at her now former partner. Then Alyssa ripped both selves off of Syd's SPD Patrol uniform. She used one to tie Syd's arm behind her back, and she stuffed the other one in Syd's mouth. Alyssa then slapped Syd right across the face twice. Alyssa then got a smile on her face, and she pulled down the top of Syd's patrol uniform, revealing a very small bra that was covering Syd's breasts. Alyssa then lifted up Syd, pushed her top half down, and delivered the Crouching Tiger scissors kick. Alyssa then ended the humiliation by placing her foot on top of Syd's chest and raising her arms.

"What You Know" started playing as Mr. Savitt appeared on the big screen.

"Well Alyssa it looks like you like humiliating people. Well as you know next month's pay-per-view is in Las Vegas, and well we are going to have some Vegas style matches, so next month at All In it will be Syd vs. Alyssa in a Blackjack Humiliation Match. Before the match you two will play a round of blackjack, and the winner of that game will decide the stipulation of the match, and that stipulation must be humiliation based, for example a bra and panties match, lingerie match, evening gown match, paddle on a pole, or sometime like that."

"What You Know" played again as the screen went blank, and Alyssa smiled into one of the cameras.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me at this time is the original Blue Power Ranger, Billy Cranston. Billy tonight you and Ethan will battle in a six sided ring in a Six Sides of Steel Match, your thoughts."

"Well Randall, there are numerous thoughts in my brain heading towards this contest, and I hope they will fuel my adrenalin for the contest. One is the actions of Kira, Madison, and Vida towards be friend Ashley, and girlfriend Hayley. Ladies you will get what is rightfully coming to you next month, when Kat, Dana, and Jen take out those siblings, and Ashley drives a guitar straight into Kira's head. As for my Hayley, she will get her revenge as well. As for Ethan, my triceratops rival, none of you comrades will be able to help you, it's just you and me inside that six sided contraption of pain and torture, and I will be victorious."

_Ringside_

"Remember the Name" Fort Minor started playing as it was time for our next contest. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and the winners will be the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, introducing first, from Briarwood, California, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, XANDER BLY."

The next song to play was Jay-Z's "Show Me What You Got." "And introducing his tag team partner, from the year 3000, the Blue Time Force Ranger, LUCAS KENDALL."

Linkin Park's "Papercut" was the next song as the first opponent made his way to the ring. "And introducing their opponents, first from Reefside, California, ANTON MERCER."

The last song to play was "All the Small Things" by blink 182. "And introducing his tag team partner, from Reefside, California, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, TRENT FERNADEZ."

Christian Cage went over all the rules, and it was decided that Trent and Lucas would start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that is chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 11 will feature the Trent/Mercer vs. Lucas/Xander match, an interview with Hot Yellows member and Lightspeed Rescue Ranger Kelsey, and the intros for the six sides of steel match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	11. Xander & Lucas vs Trent & Anton Mercer

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 11: Xander/Lucas vs. Trent/Anton Mercer**

**_Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 11. Now I wasn't going to update until Thursday (got lots of school stuff going on), but a snow day means no nighttime scorekeeping, which means time for writing. Here is chapter 11 the father/son team Anton Mercer and Trent will battle Xander and Lucas, with the winners becoming the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

Right when Christian Cage was going to call for the bell, the Dino Thunder theme started playing and out came Conner, Ethan, and Kira. The three received boos from the crowd as they just stood there. Trent just stared back at them, and this gave Lucas the moment he needed, as he attacked Trent from behind

_Bell Rings_

After attacking Trent from behind Lucas lifted Trent up over his head and dropped him with a back body drop. Lucas then slapped Trent right across the face and kicked him right in the head. He then went and tagged in Xander.

Xander entered and dropped Trent with a DDT. Xander then applied a head scissors. Trent was able to get to the ropes but Xander didn't break the hold until four of the five count given to break a submission hold when in the ropes. Xander then went to the top rope and delivered an elbow drop. Xander covered Trent but only got a two. Xander then retagged Lucas into the match.

Lucas decided to have some more submission fun and locked in a figure four leg lock. Trent was right in the center of the ring, and had no place to go. The only way for Trent to end the hold is to turn it over, but every time he tried to do that Lucas would block it. Finally on his fifth attempt he was able to flip the hold, and now all the pressure was on Lucas. Lucky for the Blue Time Force Ranger Trent flipping the hold got him close to the ropes, and Lucas grabbed them. Trent broke the hold and started towards his corner, still a little weak from the beating he has taken. Now back on stage the Dino Thunders have moved to the midway part of the ramp. Xander sees Trent trying to make the tag, and he is able to distract Christian Cage. This allows Lucas to deliver a low blow to Trent, stopping his process. Anton is pissed about this and tries to stop it, but Cage sees him and gets tries to get him out of the ring. Lucas whips Trent into his and Xander's corner and the double team is on. Cage is finally able to get Mercer out of the ring, and is now paying attention to the match, as Lucas and Xander finish the double team. With Cage now looking Lucas tags in Xander.

For the next five to seven minutes Trent continues to take an absolute beating. Lucas and Xander continue the quick tags and anytime Trent gets close to his corner Xander or Lucas are their to stop him. After a viscous powerbomb from Lucas Trent looks done, and Lucas hits him with his finisher, the Perfection, and then he tags in Xander, who hits his finisher, the Extreme Nature. Xander covers but only gets a two count.

Xander is beyond pissed as he gets into a heated argument with Cage. This allows Trent to crawl to his corner and tag in his father, but before Mercer can do anything Cage sends him out of the ring, as he never saw the tag, now the crowd is pissed as well, as Xander just laughs, as he prepares Trent for the Extreme Nature again, but this time he reverses it into his finisher the Drago Plex. He drags himself to the corner and tags in Mercer.

Anton enters in a rage, as this is his first action; he clotheslines Xander and then takes out Lucas, who tries to stop him as well. During this the Dino Thunders are now at the bottom of the ramp. Mercer is rolling hitting Xander with everything he's got. Xander is now out, and Mercer goes for his finisher, but Lucas stops this, and tries for the Perfection, but Anton reverses it into his finisher, the A-Money. Mercer throws Lucas out of the ring, and then hits Xander with the A-Money. He covers but Xander somehow kicks out. Mercer goes to tag Trent, who is back up, but when he is about to tag him, he jumps off the ring apron.

Mercer has a stunned look on his face, while Trent smiles evilly at his father, backing away from the ring. When he reaches Conner, Kira, and Ethan, the three just smile at him, as Trent hugs Kira and shakes hands with Conner and Ethan, all four just smiling at Anton. Lucas is back in the ring, he turns Mercer around and hits him with the Perfection, and then Xander hits the Extreme Nature. Xander pins Mercer for the one two three.

"The winners of the contest, and the number one contenders for the PRWA Tag Team Titles, LUCAS AND XANDER," Mr. Kennedy announces as the new men celebrate in the ring, there ticket to All In now punched, as they will face either Bulk and Skull or Trey and Daggeron next month in Las Vegas. The Dino Thunder's start making their way back up the ramp, when Mr. Savitt comes out.

"Well, well Trent it looks like you and your father have some issues to work out, and I know the perfect place, Las Vegas at All In, in another Vegas theme match, a Roulette Match, where we'll have a roulette wheel, and instead of numbers there will be types of matches, and the one the little ball lands on will be the type of match you two will have."

Mr. Savitt heads backstage, as Trent has an uneasy look on his face.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at this time is the Extreme Female Kelsey. Kelsey tonight in your Female Ranger Challenge Match you face Aisha in a ladder match, you thoughts."

"Now Jason, myself and the rest of the Hot Yellows knew we would sweep this little "challenge" but what we didn't know is that we would officially win the event with the easiest match on the card. I mean when it was announced I would be in a ladder match, they just should have awarded me the match, I mean I am an extreme daredevil, I climb things for a living, and this will be a bigger piece of cake then Kira putting that goodie-goodie Ashley through a table and Z making that red-headed slut Hayley tap combined. Hell I even doubt Aisha could get her fat butt up a ladder. Oh and Tanya and Trini don't worry, even though we'll have the event done before your matches, you two will still get your beatings."

_Ringside_

Our cameras return from backstage, and are now at the six-sided ring, with cage around it, Christian Cage inside it, and Mr. Kennedy outside beside it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a Six Sides of Steel Match, and to win you must pin your opponent, make them submit, or escape the cage."

The song "Big Time" started playing as the first person came out. "Introducing first, from Reefside, California, he is the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES."

The next song to play was Black Stone Cherry's "Lonely Train" "Introducing his opponent, from Angel Grove, California, he is the original Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, BILLY CRANSTON."

Both men were in the ring, ready to get it on. Christian Cage had the separate them three times before he was able to explain the rules.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 12 will feature the six sides of steel match, an interview with Carlos, and the intros for the third female ranger challenge match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review_**.


	12. Six Side of Steel: Billy vs Ethan

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 12: Six Sides of Steel, Billy vs. Ethan**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 12, and the triceratops showdown between Billy and Ethan, who aren't just battling in any old cage match, but TNA's Six Sides of Steel cage match. Who will escape the cage and prove they are the true master of the triceratops? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rang the two rangers who controlled the mighty triceratops were going right at it, trading blow for blow. Ethan decided to end this as he tried for a clothesline, but Billy ducked and grabbed Ethan and dropped him with a German suplex. Billy immediately picked up Ethan and threw his entire body into the six sided cage. Every part of Ethan's body was in pain after he was thrown into the cage. Billy was done though; he picked up Ethan again, this throwing him like a dart, headfirst into the cage.

Billy was right back on the attack, sending punches to the head of a downed Ethan. Ethan was in trouble, so he decided to take the easy way out, as he got his hand up and raked Billy's eyes, blindly him for the time being. Billy got off of Ethan and doubled over, and Ethan landed a lethal kick right to Billy face, knocking him up. Ethan then got up and nailed a super kick to Billy. Now it was Ethan's turn to have some fun, as he threw Billy headfirst dart style into the unforgiving steel.

Ethan was right back on the attack as he started choking Billy. Ethan broke the choke before Christian Cage got to the count of 5. Ethan then went to the top rope, and landed a top rope leg drop, and he then turned that into a head scissors submission. When Christian was looking Ethan grabbed onto the ropes for extra leverage. When Cage saw this Ethan stopped using the ropes and released the hold.

Ethan was in full control of the match, as he whipped Billy into one of the corners and delivered a splash. Billy then ended up seated in that corner. Ethan went to the opposite corner and charged, nailing Billy with a charging knee. Billy was now out in the corner, and Ethan started choking Billy with his boot, while the back of Billy's head was pressed against the steel cage. Ethan broke the hold, and the removed the cover from the turnbuckle in the corner.

Ethan had an evil smile on his face as he lifted up Billy, preparing to drop him face first onto the exposed turnbuckle with the snake eyes. Billy was able to get down though and he pushed Ethan into the exposed turnbuckle, causing major pain to his chest. Billy then slammed Ethan's head into the turnbuckle and he went down. Billy then started to climb out of the cage, but he started at the top. The fans started going nuts and he looked down, and jumped.

The AGU Dome went nuts as a THIS IS AWESOME chant started as Billy performed a moonsault from the top of the cage. The move took a lot out of Billy though as both men were out in the ring. The two men started to stir at the same time and like the beginning of the match they started trading blows. This time though Billy went for the clothesline, and he hit it sending Ethan down. He then picked up Ethan and threw him into the cage. He was about to again but Ethan blocked it and threw Billy into the cage. Ethan then grabbed Billy's head and pressed it and grinds it into the cage, before dropping him with a neck breaker.

Ethan then tries to go for his finisher the Tricera-Driver, but Billy blocks it, and tries for his finisher the Tricera-Slam. Ethan is able to block it, and from out of nowhere he hits Billy with Billy's own Tricera-Slam. Ethan then again tries for the Tricera-Driver, but Billy blocks it and he hits Ethan with Ethan's own Tricera-Driver.

After the exchange of finishers Billy once again decided to climb the cage, but Ethan was able to stop him. Ethan slammed Billy's head into the cage, and Billy was groggily holding on. Ethan then climbed one of the turnbuckles, jumped, grabbed Billy's head, and performed an amazing RKO, Diamond Cutter, whatever you want to call it.

Ethan was now back in full control, as he whipped Billy into the corner with the exposed turnbuckle. When Billy hit it fell right on his face. He then lifted Billy up and dropped him face first on the exposed corner with the snake eyes, and Billy was now bleeding. Ethan started getting cocky, as he kicked Billy in the face, and then lifted him and pressed his bloody face into the cage, and then Ethan delivered the Tricera-Driver to Billy.

Billy was out, and Ethan started mocking the crowd as he slowly climbed the cage. This would prove costly as Billy got up, and surprised an unsuspecting Ethan and delivered a superplex.

Ethan was out as Billy started climbing, when he got down, as he saw Conner making his way ringside. The two rivals were arguing and this gave Ethan enough time to get up and start climbing the cage. Billy saw this though, and brought Ethan back down with an amazing powerbomb.

Billy was ready to hit Ethan with the Tricera-Slam, when again Conner got involved, as this time he started climbing the cage. Billy saw this and pushed Conner off the cage. Billy then turned back around and walked right into the Tricera-Driver. Ethan then pinned Billy and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, ETHAN," announced Mr. Kennedy. Ethan stood over Billy just shaking his head. He then bent down and whispered something in his ear, before taking some of the blood from Billy's head and whipping it on the blue Dino Thunder shirt he was wearing. He then looked up at the ramp, where Conner was, and the two just smiled at each other.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this time are Carlos, and his girlfriend Cassie. Carlos tonight you battle Conner in a First Blood Soccer Showdown, your thoughts."

"Well Randy last month at RangerMania, backstage each of us made the other blood, with this." Carlos bends down a picks up the soccer trophy from last month. "Now from what I have heard about this match, there will be different soccer equipment in and around the ring for us to use, and that's fine, but I'm going to finish the job with this thing that started this, the trophy."

Just then Andros and Ashley appeared.

"Carlos, my brother, if Conner tries anything funny tonight I got your back," Andros says as the two shake hands.

"And if that she-devil Kira tries anything either, I got a little surprise for her," says Ashley, as the two long time friends hug.

"Good luck tonight baby," says Cassie, as the two share a kiss before Carlos walks offs.

_Ringside_

You can tell its ladder match time in the AGU Dome as there are two ladders set up, one in front of the announce table, and one at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

"What You Know" starts playing, and out is Mr. Savitt with a Yellow briefcase.

"You know since this is a ladder match, we need something for the competitors to grab to win the match, and since there is no title on the line, I had a better idea. Inside this yellow briefcase is a contract for a match next month at All In. The winner of this match will have their choice of match and opponent or opponents next month in Vegas at All In."

Mr. Savitt hangs the briefcase and heads backstage as Mr. Kennedy enters the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is match is the third match of the Female Ranger Challenge, and is a Ladder Match."

The song "Meant to Live" starts playing and the first woman comes out. "Introducing first, representing the Hot Yellows, from Mariner Bay, California, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, KELSEY WINSLOW." The fans let their boos be known, as the self proclaimed Extreme Female makes her way the ring, wearing a small yellow top, Hot Yellows cargo pants, and climbing boots.

Young Joc's "It's Going Down" starts playing as Kelsey's rival makes her way to the ring. "And her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels, from Stone Canyon, California, the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, AISHA CAMPBELL." The Tainted Angel member gets a huge ovation as she make her way to the ring wearing a Tainted Angels t-shirt, black and yellow shorts, and the customary Tainted Angels wings and halo.

The two rivals are ready to go, but Christian Cage holds them back so he can go over rules.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 13 will feature the ladder match, an interview with the Lost Galaxy Pinks Karone and Kendrix, and the intros for the First Blood Soccer Showdown. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review._**


	13. FRC3: Aisha vs Kelsey, Ladder Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 13: Female Ranger Challenge Match 3, Aisha vs. Kelsey**

**_Hey everyone, its time for chapter 13, and match 3 of the Female Ranger Challenge, a ladder match, between the Hot Yellow's Kelsey and the Tainted Angel's Aisha. Can Kelsey wrap up the challenge for the Hot Yellow's or will Aisha start the Tainted Angels on the comeback trail? Remember that the winner gets a contract for a match of their choosing at the next event (story) All In. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings Kelsey starts mocking Aisha, stating that she is the Extreme Female, and that this is her match. Aisha just smiles, before landing a dropkick to Kelsey. Kelsey never saw it coming and the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger was down early. Aisha kept her attack going, jumping onto of Kelsey and landing punch after punch to Kelsey's face. Aisha then placed Kelsey on her knees, and delivered a lethal kick to the head. Aisha then climbed to the top rope and waited for Kelsey. When Kelsey was up, Aisha sent her right back now with the famous Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick.

Aisha was all fired up, as was the crowd, as she went outside the ring and grabbed the ladder by the entrance ramp. Aisha slid the ladder in the ring, but Kelsey was ready, knocking Aisha down with a baseball slide. Kelsey then set the ladder up by he ropes and climbed, ready to prove she was the Extreme Female, as she waited for Aisha to get up. When she was Kelsey jumped, and delivered a beautiful hurricanrana.

Kelsey was looking to end things early, as she tried for her finisher, The Extremist, but Aisha blocked the attempt and whipped Kelsey into the ring barrier. Aisha charged, looking for a kick, but Kelsey ducked, and Aisha was hung out to dry on the ring barrier. Kelsey took advantage and clotheslined Aisha into the crowd.

Kelsey jumped on top of the barrier, and then jumped down, stomping right on Aisha's midsection. Kelsey then threw Aisha back over the barrier, and got back on top of it. She waited for Aisha to get up and when she was, she took her down with a diving tackle. Kelsey threw Aisha back in the ring, and went and got the other ladder. Kelsey threw the ladder in, but Aisha returned the favor from earlier, nailing Kelsey with a baseball slide.

Aisha threw Kelsey back in the ring. Aisha then applied an arm bar to Kelsey's right arm. It wouldn't last long as Kelsey used her left arm the poke Aisha in the eyes and break the hold. Aisha was blinded and Kelsey went to the top rope, looking for another hurricanrana, but this time Aisha was able to catch her, and she hit Kelsey with her finisher, the repeated powerbombs know as the Bear Bombs.

Kelsey was down, and Aisha decided to try and finish this, as she set up the ladder and started to climb. Kelsey was too fast though, as she got up folded the ladder together and pushed it. Aisha was able to grab hold of the ropes when falling, but her arms got tied up in them, and Aisha was in a bad spot. Kelsey just laughed at the predicament her rival was in. Kelsey then had some fun, slapping Aisha right across the face. Aisha started kicking, but Kelsey caught both legs and delivered a low blow. Aisha was in major pain as Kelsey got on the ring apron and applied a sleeper hold. Aisha was out in about a minute, and since this was a ladder match Christian Cage had no reason to check on Aisha. Kelsey reentered the ring, and admired her work for a moment, and then she grabbed one of the ladders and rammed it right into the stomach of Aisha, waking her from her sleep. Kelsey then again grabbed Aisha's legs, as she picked her up by them, freeing her from her prison, but slamming her right on the mat.

Aisha had taken a beating, as Kelsey set up the ladder, ready to win this for her team. Right her Kelsey had her hands on the briefcase Aisha was up and climbed the side Kelsey was on and brought her back down. The two women then started trading punches. Eventually Aisha got the advantage, and was looking for the Bear Bombs, but Kelsey reversed it into The Extremist.

Kelsey started climbing, ready to win but again Aisha somehow got up, as she started climbing the other side. The two traded blows until Aisha lost her step and had to jump down. She then decided to set up the other ladder right nest to Kelsey's ladder and climb. She climbed the same side Kelsey was on, and the punches starting flying when Aisha reached Kelsey. Kelsey had control as she saw Aisha coming, and Aisha again slipped, but she caught herself, but she was in trouble. Kelsey was ready for the knockout punch, but Aisha ducked. Aisha then tilted her ladder into Kelsey's, and the ladder went down, as did Kelsey, who got caught on to try on the ring rope. Aisha then reached up and grabbed the briefcase.

"The winner of this contest AISHA, the Hot Yellows now leads the Female Ranger Challenge 2-1," announced Mr. Kennedy as Aisha celebrated her victory, as the fans went nuts. Kelsey fell off the rope to the outside of the ring.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me at this time are the Lost Galaxy Pinks Kendrix and Karone. Tonight ladies you face your former teammate Maya, your thoughts."

"Jason you will never understand how shocked I was when Maya did what she did, I had known her for so long, and never thought she was sellout, working for money. She may of gotten the best of us backstage last month, but now we're ready, and she'll pay," said Kendrix.

"You know Jason, I haven't know Maya as long as Kendrix, but it stilled surprised me, when we ere teammates she was never that selfish. Turning on your friends for cash is the lowest of the low, and after tonight, we'll make sure she can never be a hired gun again.

_Ringside_

We return ringside and the ring is full of soccer equipment, and there are two soccer goals on either side of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the First Blood Soccer Showdown," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Lil Flip's "Game Over" is the first song to play. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kira, from Los Angeles, California, by way of Reefside, California, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, CONNER MCKNIGHT." Conner was dressed in his red warm up, and when he entered the ring he removed it to reveal his red soccer uniform, complete with equipment.

"One Call Away" by Chingy was the next song to play. "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Cassie, from Angel Grove, California, the second Green Turbo Ranger, and Black Space Ranger, CARLOS VALERTE." Carlos made his way to the ring wearing a black soccer jersey and green shorts.

Once both men were in the ring Christian Cage went over the rules.

**Thank you Chan-Valerte for informing me I spelled Carlos' last name wrong **

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 14 will feature the First Blood Soccer Showdown, and interview with Chad, Danny, Marina, and Kendall, and the intros for the handicapped match. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review._**


	14. First Blood Soccer Showdown

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 14: First Blood Soccer Showdown, Conner vs. Carlos**

**_A/N: Ok everyone its time for chapter 14 and the First Blood Soccer Showdown between Conner and Carlos. Which of these soccer stars will make the other one blood first, and will Andros and Ashley take things into their own hands if needed like they said they would during Carlos' interview? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung, a dodgeball match started, with Conner and Carlos throwing the soccer balls at one another. This game of dodgeball continued until Carlos nailed Conner right in the parts with a soccer ball. Conner went down in a heap, as Carlos continued to throw soccer balls at the downed Conner. Carlos stopped his first as Conner pleaded with him. Once Conner was up he tried for a sneak attack, but Carlos was ready, as he drilled Conner with his finisher, the Desert Thunder spear.

Carlos went outside the ring and brought in one of the soccer goals, along with a bag of jerseys. Conner was getting back up, and Carlos hit him in the head with the jerseys and then threw Conner into the goal. Carlos then went on the other side of the goal and started kicking Conner in the head and stomping on his foot. Once Carlos stopped though, Conner somehow grabbed Carlos' foot and tripped him.

Conner exited the net and grabbed the bag of jerseys. He dumped all the jerseys out and put the bag over Carlos' head. Kira just laughed from the outside of the ring as Carlos couldn't see. Conner kneed Carlos in the gut and dropped his face right on his knee. Conner then took the bag off Carlos' head, and used it to tie Carlos' hands behind his back. Carlos was trapped as Conner grabbed one of the soccer jersey's and started choking him with it.

Conner continued to choke the life out of Carlos until he was out. Once he was Conner set Carlos up and hit him with his finisher, a brainbuster called The Header. Kira was so happy for her man she jumped onto the ring apron and she and Conner had a make out session. Carlos had landed near the ropes so Cassie was able to untie Carlos' hands, and the other couple never saw it.

Carlos was able to get up, and he was ready for Conner. Once Conner turned around he got the shock of his life as Carlos charged and hit the Desert Thunder. The two went through the soccer goal, and Conner went through the ring ropes, his back landing against the side of the announce table. Carlos charged again, leaped through the ropes and nailed Conner again with the Desert Thunder.

Kira could not believe what had just happened, and she blamed Cassie. Cassie was still cheering on Carlos, so Kira made her move. Once Carlos threw Conner back in the ring Kira attacked, chop blocking Cassie's knee. The action continued in the ring and Carlos and Conner had no idea what was happening outside the ring. Kira was giving Cassie's knee a beating, and Kira finally locked in the Ptera Grip. Carlos again landed outside the ring, and saw what has happening to Cassie. He tried to stop it, but from out of no where Conner hit him with his own Desert Thunder spear. Conner threw Carlos back in the ring, as Kira kept Cassie trapped.

Kira was not facing the entrance and had no idea Ashley was coming to ringside. Ashley broke the Ptera Grip and the catfight was on. Conner just then hit Carlos with The Header, and then saw the catfight. He watched from the ring cheering on Kira. Conner had no idea that running out from the stands was Andros. Andros entered the ring with a pair of cleats and hit Conner in the back of the head with them. Andros then went outside and grabbed the other soccer goal. Andros hit Conner with his finisher, the Astro Bomb, breaking the goal in the process. Andros exited the ring as Carlos was back up. He saw the cleats and then picked Conner up, and hit him with Conner's own The Header, head first on the cleats, and Conner started bleeding.

"The winner of this contest, CARLOS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Kira heard this she kicked Ashley in the gut and started tending to Conner as Cassie and Carlos celebrated outside the ring. Ashley then whispered something to Andros, who entered the ring, while Ashley started looking under the ring. Once Ashley found what she was looking for, Andros grabbed Kira and put her arms behind her back. Ashley then slit the case into the ring. Ashley opened the case and pulled out what was in it. Kira had a shocked look on her face when Ashley pulled out a bright yellow guitar. Kira pleaded with Ashley, before the former Turbo and Space Ranger didn't hesitate, and Andros released Kira, and Ashley drove the guitar right into Kira's head. Kira went down in a heap next to her boyfriend. Andros and Ashley just smiled, as Mr. Savitt's music started playing.

"Well since Kira and Ashley already have a match at All In, I'll have the men battle as well, it will be Andros vs. Conner at All In."

Andros and Ashley just smiled and started kissing.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar, and with me at this time are Chad, Danny, Marina, and Kendall. Tonight you four are in an inter-gender 8 person tag vs. Zack, Angela, Miss Fairweather, and Joel, your thoughts.

"Tonight we get payback for what those four did to us last month. Joel I don't know what's gotten into you or Miss F. but tonight we are going to knock you down a peg," said Chad.

"Zack you think just because your some kind of player that means you can throw insults around at everyone. Sure I may not be that out going, but I'm the strong a silent type, and I'll my actions speak louder then your words," said Danny.

"Now Marina and Kendall tonight will be your first in ring actions, are you ladies prepared for this," asked Randy.

"Randy we have had two of the best trainers out there in Chad and Danny, they have showed us so much, and Miss Fairweather, your gonna wish I was still a mermaid when I'm done with you," said Marina.

"As for you Angela, you're a loud mouth just like your man Zack, and just like my man Danny, I am also the strong and silent type, I may not look it, but you're in for a real surprise," said Kendall.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside the arena is dark as "Survivor" by Destiny's Child start playing. A spotlight turns on at the top of the stage setup, and there is Maya, with her trusty vine. She lets out a native yell before swinging down, fire going off when she lands.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a handicap match, making her way to the ring, from the planet Mirinoi, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, MAYA," announces Mr. Kennedy, as Maya enters the ring in here native clothing, awaiting her challengers.

The non-remix version of Jennifer Lopez's "I'm Real" started playing as Maya first opponent approaches the ring. "And introducing her opponents, first from Terra Venture, the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, KENDRIX MORGAN." Kendrix made her way to the ring wearing her Terra Venture work outfit, stopping at the bottom of the ramp top wait for her partner.

Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" was the next song, as Kendrix's partner came to the ring. "And introducing her tag team partner, from the planet KO-35, the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, KARONE." Karone was wearing a pink top and black leather pants. The two Lost Galaxy pinks just smiled at each other as they entered the ring. Christian Cage went over the rules, and it was decided that Karone would start things off first with Maya.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 15 will feature the handicap match, an interview with Alex, and the intros for the eight-person tag match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	15. Kendrix and Karone vs Maya

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 15: Kendrix and Karone vs. Maya**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 15 and a Lost Galaxy female's handicap match as the LG pinks battle the LG Yellow. Can Karone and Kendrix get payback the beating Maya gave them at RangerMania, or will Maya once again show her former teammates who the toughest LG Female is? I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Karone and Maya circle each other and then lock up. Karone is able to get Maya in a headlock, but can't do anything with it, Maya is too strong. Maya forcefully pushes Karone down to the mat. Maya then lifts Karone up over her head and drops her military press style. Kendrix enters the rings and tries to take down Maya but she can't. Maya then throws Kendrix out of the ring. Karone tries to take advantage of a distracted Maya, but it doesn't work, as Maya turns around and chokeslams Karone. Maya covers Karone but Kendrix is able to break up the count.

This move only pisses off Maya and she nails Kendrix with her finisher the Mirinoi Backcracker. Karone again sneak attacks a distracted Maya, this time with a chop block, taking the former Yellow Ranger down. Karone then started working on the left knee of Maya, the one she chop blocked. An array of stomps and elbows went to the knee. Satisfied with her work Karone tagged Kendrix in.

Kendrix entered the ring and immediately applied her finisher the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Kendrix had the move locked in for a good two minutes before finally releasing it as Maya just wouldn't submit. Kendrix started to lift Maya, but Maya poked Kendrix right in the eye and took her down with a clothesline.

Karone entered to stop Maya, but was met by the Mirinoi Backcracker. Maya then turned back to Kendrix, as she applied Kendrix's own finisher on her. Kendrix screamed in pain as her own submission finisher was locked on her. It looked like she was about to tap out when Karone reentered the ring at nailed Maya right in the head with a knee. Karone and Kendrix then started a double team effort, taking down Maya with a double clothesline. Karone then exited the ring, and had Kendrix tag her in.

The pinks plan was going good, they both knew Maya was stronger, so they had to do whatever to take her down, and they did that. Karone was the stronger of the pink, and could do the most damage to a downed Maya. Karone applied a variety of submissions, leg submission, knee submission, midsection submissions, arm submission, and neck/head submissions. Karone then finished her assault by hitting Maya with her finisher the K Dog Bulldog, and then tagged Kendrix back in.

Kendrix once again entered and applied the Quasar Galaxy Lock. Maya had taken an absolute beating and only time would tell if she tapped. Luckily for her it was Kendrix in the match, and Maya was able to move her way to the ropes. Maya was finally able to reach the ropes, and Kendrix broke the hold.

Kendrix started to lift Maya, but again Maya was ready, and went for the Mirinoi Backcracker, but Karone was ready as she entered and nailed the K Dog Bulldog. Kendrix pinned Maya, but somehow Maya kicked out.

The pinks then lifted Maya and went for more double team moves. A double clothesline took down Maya, and then the ladies applied many different double submissions. After about four Kendrix again tried a pin, but Maya kicked out. Karone exited the ring and had Kendrix tag her in, thinking maybe the stronger girl should pin her. The two girls then placed Maya sitting up, and took her down with a double kick to the head. Karone pinned Maya, but she somehow kicked out.

The two pinks then stood Maya up and tried another double team kick to the face. This won didn't work as Maya ducked and the Pink Lost Galaxy Rangers kicked each other in the face. Maya caught both women and delivered a devastating double Mirinoi Backcracker. Maya then pinned both Karone and Kendrix and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, MAYA" announced Mr. Kennedy.

As Maya left the ring Karone and Kendrix rose and an argument started, and it turned into a fight as the two females seemed to be arguing about whose fault it was for losing the match. Kendrix got the Quasar Galaxy Lock on Karone, who was somehow able to break it, and then nail the K Dog, as both girls were out. Leo and Zhane came to check on their girlfriends, but they ended up getting into a fight as well, when "What You Know" started playing.

"Well it seems you two teams have some issues, so next month at All In, a mixed tag match Zhane and Karone vs. Leo and Kendrix."

The two teams seem satisfied, but just as Zhane and Karone were about to leave, Leo and Kendrix struck, as Kendrix hit Karone with her own K Dog Bulldog and Leo hit Zhane with his own Silver Slam. Kendrix then locked Karone in the Quasar Galaxy Lock, while Leo hot his finisher the Lion Breaker on Zhane. Kendrix and Leo shared a kiss as they left the ring leaving Zhane and Karone out.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here and with me at this time is Alex. Tonight you face Wes in a last man standing match."

"You know Sklar ever since I came to the PRWA that first show after RangerMania, I have made it clear I would get my girl back, and tonight I make it a reality. I knew when Jen and those others came to the present it was a bad idea, and look what happened, I lost my girl to that loser Wes. Well Wesley, tonight after I knock you out and become the last man standing, I'm taking my woman back, and you'll wise I stayed in the year 3000."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is an inter-gender eight person tag match. That means that only the men can fight the men, and only the ladies can fight the ladies," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Nelly's song "Fly Away" started playing as the first couple made their way to the ring. "Introducing first, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger JOEL RAWLINGS AND MISS FAIRWEATHER." Joel came to the ring wearing jeans, a green vest, and his cowboy hat, while Miss F. wore black pants and her lab coat.

Fireworks went off in the AGU Dome, as "Lean Wit It Rock Wit It" starting playing. "And introducing their tag team partners, from Hollywood, California, the original Black Mighty Morphin Ranger ZACK TAYLOR AND ANGELA." Zack came to the ring wearing a pair of black shorts and one of his multi-colored shirts, while Angela wore black and red pants and a small multi-colored top.

"Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys started up, as their opponents made their way to the ring. "And introducing their opponents, first from Turtle Cove, California, the Black Wild Force Ranger DANNY DELGADO AND KENDALL." Danny made his was to the ring wearing black pants and a black shirt, while Kendall wore white pants and a black top.

The final song to play was Van Halen's "Dreams" "And introducing their tag team partners, from San Diego, California, the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger CHAD LEE AND MARINA." Chad wore a pair of blue pants and his Lightspeed vest, while the former mermaid wore turquoise kapris and a white top and a sea shell bra over it.

Christian Cage went over the rules with the eight competitors and it was decided that Chad and Zack would start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 15 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 16 will feature the eight person tag match, an interview with Bulk and Skull, and the intros for the last man standing match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	16. 8 Person Intergender Tag

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 16: Zack/Joel/Angela/Miss F. vs. Chad/Danny/Marina/Kendall**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 16 and an eight person inter-gender tag match. Can the four faces get some payback for what happened at RangerMania, or will the four cocky heels stay on a roll? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Chad and Zack lock up. Chad gets Zack into a headlock and whips him into the ropes. As Zack bounces back Chad ducks down. Zack stops himself and kicks Chad right in the face. Zack then does a little dance, only to walk right into a clothesline from Chad. Chad then mocks Zack by doing his own dance, before dropping a knee right onto Zack's face.

Chad then starts to lift Zack, but Zack sends an elbow to Chad's gut. Zack then bounces off the ropes, flips over Chad, and dropkicks him in the back. Chad is forced into the ropes, and bounces right into Zack, who delivers a German Suplex. Zack then lifted Chad on his shoulder and delivered a running powerslam. Zack then tagged his girlfriend Angela into the match.

Since the match is an inter-gender one, where you must fight a person of the same sex, Marina entered the match as Chad left the ring. Angela just laughed at the former mermaid, and was about to slap her right across the face, but Marina caught her hand, kicked Angela in the gut, and dropped her face on her knee. Marina then bounced off the ropes and took Angela down with a running knee lift. Marina then applied a head scissors to Angela. After about a minute Angela got to the ropes and Marina broke the hold. Kendall really wanted to get in there with Angela, so Marina tagged her in.

Angela saw this and immediately got to her corner and tagged Joel into the match, so Kendall tagged Danny in. Joel charged at Danny, but Danny ducked and hit Joel in the back with a forearm shot. Danny then picked Joel up and dropped him with a back body drop. Danny then went to the top rope, but Zack pushed him off. Danny's partner entered the ring but Christian Cage stopped them, and a double team started as Zack and Joel stomped the hell out of Danny in the corner Miss F and Angela then entered and they each slapped him right across the face. Once Christian was back in position Joel tagged Miss F into the match.

As Miss F entered she again slapped Danny for good measure. That was all Kendall could take as she entered the ring and charged at Miss F, taking her down. The two then rolled around the ring catfight style when Kendall was finally on top on Miss F, punching the hell out of her. Christian tried to break this up, and that gave Miss F the moment she needed as she raked Kendall in the eyes. Kendall broke her hold on Miss F, and Miss F then kicked Kendall off of her. With Kendall still blinded Miss F delivered a big time powerbomb. Miss F covered Kendall put only got a two. Miss F then grabbed Kendall by the hair and just flung her across the ring. She then started choking Kendall with the top ring rope. Miss F then tagged Zack back into the match.

Zack started stalking Kendall, who then tripped. Danny had seen enough as he entered the ring to protect his girlfriend. Zack had no time to prepare as Danny just leveled him with a roundhouse kick. Danny then whipped Zack into the corner, he then climbed the corner, picked Zack up, and delivered his finisher, the Flower Bomb. Danny then covered Zack, but Zack somehow got up before three. Danny started to lift Zack up, but Zack punched Danny in the gut, and picked Danny up fireman's carry style. Zack then dropped Danny on his head with his finisher the Mastodon Drop. Zack then went to the top rope, looking for is aerial finisher, the Mastodon Hop. Once Zack got to the top he did a little dance and jumped. The dance though gave Danny enough time to move as Zack crashed and burned.

The then started crawling to their corners. Danny tagged in Marina, and Zack tagged in Miss F. The two female rivals charged each other and started trading punches. Marina finally got the advantage and took Miss F down with a clothesline. Marina went to the top rope, but Miss F was already up, as she climbed, grabbed hold of Marina, and delivered a thunderous super plex. Both women were down, as Christian Cage got to a six count before the women came around. Again the two where in a punching battle, but this time Miss F faked out Marina and sent a punch to her stomach, this gave Miss F the moment she needed, as she pushed Marina into the ropes, and trapped her arms. Miss F went onto the apron and showed off her amazing flexibility as she applied a head scissors. Miss F was upside down as she applied her Fair Lock finisher. It looked like Marina would tap, but Kendall broke the hold. The distraction was enough for Marina to take down Miss F with a neck breaker. Marina then went to the top rope and hit her finisher, a top rope stomp she called the Sea Stomp. Marina covered but only got a two.

Marina then tagged her boyfriend Chad into the match. Joel saw this and immediately entered, taking down Chad with a STO. Joel then went to the top rope, looking for a high risk move, but Chad was up like that, and caught Joel in his submission finisher the Lifeguard Lock. Joel was able to make it to the ropes. Chad then broke the hold. Chad started to lift Joel, but Joel stomped on his foot, and then lifted Chad up and hit him with his finisher, the Crash Landing. Joel pinned Chad, but only got a two. He went for the Crash Landing again, but Chad reversed into the Lifeguard Lock. It looked like Joel might tap, but Angela broke the hold. Chad got up and starting stalking Angela, before backing off and tagging Kendall in.

Kendall charged Angela, looking for a clothesline, but Angela ducked. Kendall stopped herself though, and when Angela came back up, Kendall took her head off with her finisher the K Kick. Kendall covered Angela but Miss F stopped the pin attempt. This caused Marina to enter the ring and Miss F and Marina went at it. That caused Joel and Chad to enter as they went at it, and that caused Zack and Danny to enter and go at it. Eventually the three other fights made their way outside the ring. Once they were outside Kendall turned back to Angela, but Angela was ready for her, as she kicked Kendall in the gut, and set her up for a facebuster, but Angela turned her around and delivered her finisher, a reverse facebuster she called the A-Bomb. Angela pinned Kendall but only got a two. Angela started arguing with Christian Cage, as Kendall got up, she rolled up an unknowing Angela and got the one two three.

"The winners of this contest KENDALL, DANNY, MARINA, AND CHAD," announced Mr. Kennedy. Angela looked stunned as Chad, Danny, and Marina entered the ring to celebrate with Kendall. It would be short lived though as Zack, Joel, and Miss F reentered the ring and the three along with Angela performed a sneak attack and the fight was back on. After about a minute and a half of fighting, PRWA Owner Phil Savitt appearing on the big screen.

"ALL RIGHT YOU EIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH," Mr. Savitt yelled, and that got the eights attention.

"Now an eight person tag didn't solve your problems, so next month this ends at All In with four singles matches. Since Las Vegas is known for hosting numerous boxing events, it will be Angela and Kendall in a boxing match. You two won't be boxing, but your wrestling match will be like a boxing match, with five rounds, and three judges."

"Now Vegas is also known for having showgirls, so it will be Miss Fairweather vs. Marina in a Vegas Showgirl Match, each of you will be dressed as showgirls, and the winner will be the card girl for the boxing match."

"Now for the men, since the arena the event will be in is part of a casino, it will be Chad vs. Joel in a Casino Match, and you two will have your match inside the casino."

"As for Zack and Danny, you two will have a Dance Floor Match. There will be a dance floor in the ring, and basically we'll turn the ring into a dance club, oh and both of you must dress the part."

As soon as Mr. Savitt went away the heels struck again, but the faces forced all four out of the ring. The faces celebrated in the ring. The heels though had one more plan, as they each went under the ring and grabbed a weapon. The four entered the ring, and when the faces turned around it was over. Zack hit Danny with a steel chair, Joel hit Chad will a pipe, Angela hit Kendall with brass knuckles, and Miss F went Marina with a cane. The four faces were out cold. Then it was finisher time, Zack hit Danny with the Mastodon Drop, Joel hit Chad with the Crash Landing, Angela hit Kendall with the A-Bomb, and Miss F locked Marina in the Fair Lock. Miss F, Angela, and Joel then line up the four faces, as Zack went to the top rope, and landed on all four with the Mastodon Hop. The four then raised their arms in triumph, just like at RangerMania, the faces won, but the heels got the last laugh.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at this time are the PRWA Tag Team Champions Bulk and Skull. Boys tonight face the Golden Duo of Trey and Daggeron, your thoughts."

"Listen nerd, those two dweebs can all themselves whatever they want, but WE ARE the Golden Duo. Not only are we the longest reining tag champions in PRWA history, but we are also the longest reining champions in PRWA history. We are the most historic and greatest tag team ever, and with everyday those streaks grow, so those two golden losers try do what they want, cause in the end, we'll walk away winners," said Bulk.

"Ha-ha you tell them Bulkie, there's a better chance I'll end up marrying Kimberly tonight then those two have of beating us," said Skull.

Just then Tommy Oliver passed by, giving the PRWA Tag Team Champions the "you shouldn't have just said that" look.

"Shut up Skull, look what you did, that comment may cost us our chance to actually be out there for the wedding, let's go, and keep quiet," said Bulk.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a last man standing match. To win the match you must beat your opponent so bad, that they do not response to the referee's ten count," Mr. Kennedy announced to the crowd.

"Alive" by P.O.D. started playing as the first man made his way to the ring. "Introducing first, he is the Red Time Force Ranger from the year 3000, ALEX." Alex made his way to the ring wearing his Time Force patrol uniform.

Green Day's "Holiday" starts playing as his opponent makes his way to the ring. "And introducing his opponent, from Silver Hills, California, he is the present Red Time Force Ranger, WES COLLINS." Wes made his way to the ring wearing a pair of jeans and a red Time Force t-shirt, looking like he was ready for a fight.

Christian Cage went over the rules with both men, and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 16 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 17 will feature the last man standing match, and interview with the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Chip and Madison, and the intros for the tag title match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	17. Last Man Standing: Alex vs Wes

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 17: Alex vs. Wes, Last Man Standing**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 17, as the two Red Time Force Rangers battle in a Last Man Standing Match. Can Alex prove to Jen that she should be with him, or will Wes knock Alex down a peg. I hope you enjoy, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings the two men start throwing punches at each other. The two trade punches until Alex knees Wes in the stomach. Alex then bounces off the ropes and takes Wes down with a spinning forearm shot. Alex lifts Wes and tries for his finisher already, but Wes reverses it and drops Alex on his knee with an atomic drop. Wes then bounces off the ropes, does a spin move, and drops his elbow on Alex's face.

Wes then lifts Alex looking for his finisher, but Alex blocks the attempt, and he clotheslines Wes so hard that both men go over the top rope and end up outside the ring. Both men then decide to get weapons. Alex pulls a trash can out from under the ring, as Wes grabs a steel chair next to the time keeper. Wes sees Alex charging with the can, and he super kicks the can right into Alex's face, causing Alex to drop the can. Wes then places the trash can on Alex's head, and hits him with the steel chair right on the head. Wes then takes Alex down with a steel chair shot to the knee.

Alex is down as Wes pulls the trash can off him. Wes then lifts Alex and nails his finisher the Collins Effect, dropping Alex right on the trash can. Christian Cage starts his ten count, but Alex is able to get up at the count of five.

Wes charges Alex, but Alex is able to trip Wes right into the steel steps. Alex then whips Wes into the ring barrier. He then picks up the steel steps and rams them right into Wes' ribs. Alex then lifts Wes and delivers his finisher, a pumphandle slam he calls the Drive for 3000, right on the steel steps. Christian starts his count, but Wes is able to get up at seven.

Alex stops Wes by kicking his face in with a boot to the face. Alex then goes back under the ring and finds two more chairs. He places Wes' head on one of the chairs, and lifts the other, looking for the con-chair-toe. Unknown to Alex though is that the first steel chair used in the match is right next to Wes. Before Alex can take Wes' head off, Wes brings the chair right into Alex's ribs, and then kicks him right in the face. This gives Wes enough time to get up. Alex is right back up though and charges with the chair. Wes is ready though, and he super kicks the chair right into Alex's face.

Christian Cage again gets to a count of seven before Alex gets up, now with a bloody face after the super kick that was aided by the chair. Wes pounces, looking for the Collins Effect, but Alex somehow reverses it into the Drive for 3000. Christian starts to count Wes down, but Alex tells him to stop. Alex then places Wes on the announce table, and puts a chair right on his face. Alex the reenters the ring climbs the top rope and jumps.

There is s stunned silence throughout the AGU Dome before the HOLY SHIT chant starts. Alex jumped from the top rope and delivered a leg drop to Wes, chair on top of his face, breaking the announce table. Wes was now busted wide open, and both men were down. Alex got up at six, and show how, to the shock of Alex, Wes got up at nine. Both men were bloody as they traded punches. Alex again nailed Wes with a knee to the gut, again looking for the Drive for 3000, but Wes blocked it and delivered the Collins Effect. Wes was basically out of gas as he also dropped, but got up at five. He ended the count by throwing Alex back into the ring, along with two of the chairs.

Wes reentered the ring and grabbed a chair, as Alex started to stir. When he was up Wes charged, but Alex kicked him in the gut. Alex then picked up the other chair, and both men swung and hit the other. Both men were out. Christian Cage got to the count of ten, and both were still down. He called for the bell and then exited the ring to tell Mr. Kennedy his decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to both men not responding to the ten count, Christian Cage has declared this match a double knockout."

The fans booed not liking the call, but it was what Christian Cage had to do. About two minutes after the decision was made the two men were back up and they started at it again. Wes clotheslined both of the men out of the ring. The battle then headed up the ramp, onto the stage, getting really close to the edge of the stage. Wes had Alex in trouble, and was looking for the punch to send Alex over, but Alex countered the punch with the Drive for 3000, and Wes was out.

Alex then got an evil smile on his face, and set up Wes to power bomb him off the stage. The officials tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. Finally Jen came out.

"ALEX STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," she screamed at him.

Alex finally dropped Wes, and then tried to kiss Jen, and Jen slapped him.

"Alex we are done, I love Wes and not you, you've changed I hate the new you. You're no longer the sweet man I loved; you're a rude, incentive jerk. I LOVE WES," said Jen.

That last screamed caused Alex to snap, as he grabbed Jen. Lucky for her a few slaps got him off.

"I HATE YOU ALEX, I HATE YOU," screamed Jen. "That's why I talked to Mr. Savitt, and next month at All In, it'll be you vs. Wes again, but this time, I'm the special guest referee."

Jen started to help out her boyfriend as Alex went backstage.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, Chip and Madison. Tonight you face Cassidy and Devin, the team you two cost a shot at the PRWA Tag Titles last month at RangerMania."

"That's right Jason; we did cost them last month. We couldn't have those two losers walking around here with those tag belts, acting they're better then the best mixed tag team ever of myself and Madison. So now those two wanna-bes have a shot at our titles tonight, I just hope they're ready for another lesson from the greatest mixed tag team ever," said Chip.

"As for you Maddie, do you have any comments on the sneak attacks you and others have been apart of tonight," asked Jason.

Madison got a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are, asking about my personal issues. I am apart of the greatest mixed tag team ever, and the greatest Ranger team ever, and don't have to answer any of your nosy questions. You'll fine later then sooner," said Madison as the champions walked off.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the PRWA Tag Team Championship," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Number One Spot" by Ludacris played as the first team made their way to the ring. "Introducing first, the challengers, Daggeron and Trey, THE GOLDEN DUO." The challengers made their way to the ring in their traditional non battle clothes.

Then in the infamous Bulk and Skull theme started, as did the boos. "And their opponents, from Angel Grove, California, they are currently the longest reigning champions in the PRWA, and the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in the history of the PRWA, BULK AND SKULL." It was the first time locals had been booed all night as the bullies made their way to the ring in their punk bully gear.

Christian Cage went over the rules, and then held the belts up, showing that they were on the line. It was decided that Daggeron and Skull would start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 17 I hope you enjoyed. My spring break starts tomorrow, so starting Saturday I hope to update this story everyday I'm home during break. Also during this break I'll be posting my next sports-related one shot. Chapter 18 of this story will feature the PRWA Tag Team Titles match, an interview with Doggie Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx, and the intros to the Mixed Tag Team Title Match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	18. Tag Team Titles

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 18: Tag Team Titles, Bulk/Skull vs. Daggeron/Trey**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, its time for chapter 18, as the PRWA Tag Team titles are on the line as the champs Bulk and Skull defend against Daggeron and Trey. Can Bulk and Skull remain the longest reigning champions in PRWA, or will the Golden Duo at some gold belts to their collection. I hope you enjoy, and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Skull and Daggeron circle each other before locking up. Skull gains control, but Daggeron elbows Skull in the gut to break the hold. Daggeron bounces off the ropes and takes Skull down with a shoulder to the chest. Skull is right back up, and charges' hitting Daggeron in the chest with his shoulder, but Daggeron doesn't go down. Skull charges again, but Daggeron takes him down with a powerful clothesline. Daggeron then lifts up and hits his finisher, a pumphandle slam he calls the Solaris Slam. Daggeron pins him, but Bulk breaks it up.

Daggeron chases Bulk out of the ring, but this allows Skull to chop block Daggeron. Skull then tries for his Super Skull Kick, but Daggeron catches him, throws him up, catches him, and drops him with a Samoan Drop. Daggeron then tags Trey into the match.

Trey goes straight to the top rope, and connects with a top rope leg drop. Trey then tries to set up Skull for his finisher, but Skull delivers the Super Skull Kick before Trey can hit his finisher. Skull covers Trey and only gets a two. He then tags Bulk into the match.

Bulk enters the ring and immediately squashes Trey with a body splash. Bulk then whips Trey into a corner and charges flattening Trey in the process. Bulk then goes to the top rope, looking for a top rope splash, but Trey gets his knees up. Trey knows he is overpowered by Bulk because Bulk is so big, so he tries to break him down by piece. First Trey uses his knee to apply a neck wrench. Then Trey applies a double armbar. This is followed by a body scissors. Trey the tries for a Boston crab, but he can't flip Bulk. Bulk somehow uses his leg strength to toss Trey away.

Trey charges Bulk, who is back up, but Bulk catches him by the throat and delivers a massive chokeslam. Bulk then tags Skull back into the match. Skull then decides he is going to try some submission moves on Trey. Trey was taken a beating, and Skull is setting up for the kill. Skull tries for the Super Skull Kick, but Trey blocks it and somehow delivers his finisher, a reverse Russian leg sweep he calls the Gold Rush. Both men are now out.

Christian Cage starts his count, and by six both men are on their way to their corners, as Skull tags Bulk and Trey tags Daggeron. Daggeron charges and Bulk doesn't stand a chance as Daggeron delivers punch after punch to the big man, sending him down. Daggeron then lefts up Bulk, bounces off the ropes and drops him with a spinning heel kick. Daggeron then gets Bulk up and hits him with the Solaris Slam. Daggeron covers but Skull stops the count.

Daggeron chases Skull out of the ring. He tries again for the Solaris Slam again, but Bulk pushes Daggeron into the corner. Bulk is ready to charge, but Trey tags Daggeron. Bulk charges but Daggeron gets out of the ring, as Bulk crashes into the corner. Trey then climbs the top rope, and drops Bulk with a dropkick. Trey then tries for the Gold Rush, but Bulk is too powerful, launching Trey into the corner Skull is in. Skull holds Trey as Bulk flattens him. Bulk then sets Trey up under the corner, as he climbs to the middle rope, and sits on Trey with his finisher, the Bulk of Impact. Instead of pinning him however, Bulk pushes Daggeron off the apron.

Bulk then gives Skull the signal, as Skull climbs the top rope, and Bulk dangles an out Trey. Skull jumps and hits a leg drop for the B to the S tag finisher. Skull covers, but Christian won't count the pin as Skull is not the legal man. The two argue, as Daggeron enters the ring with one of the belts. Bulk stops him though and takes the belt. Christian is done with Skull and sees Bulk with the belt, and he takes it and puts it in a corner. When Christian isn't looking Trey low blows Bulk, and this allows him and Daggeron to lift up Bulk and try for there tag finisher the Golden Finish.

Skull sees this though, and nails Daggeron with the Super Skull Kick, and this causes Trey to drop Bulk, and Bulk lands on Trey. Christian and Skull argue again as Skull won't leave the ring. Skull finally does, as Christian as rolls Daggeron out of the ring. Christian counts but Trey kicks out. Skull is going nuts as he and Christian argue again. Bulk is back up but he doesn't know what's happening. Daggeron is back in the ring with the belt, and when Bulk turns around Daggeron nails him with the title belt. Bulk is basically knocked out while still standing. Skull tries to get Christian to see what Daggeron did, but Daggeron gets rid of the belt, and when Christian turns around he sees Daggeron jump Bulk and himself to take out Skull. Trey is back up, sees Bulk and hits him with the Gold Rush. He covers Bulk and gets the three count.

"The winners of this contest, and NEW PRWA Tag Team Champions, DAGGERON AND TREY," announces Mr. Kennedy as Christian Cage grabs the two belts and hands them over to the new champions who celebrate. The All In title fight is set, as the new number one contenders Xander and Lucas will challenge Daggeron and Trey in Las Vegas next month.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time are Doggie Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx. Tonight you two face your arch rivals Gruumm and Morgana."

"It is a great honor to be fighting tonight for a chance to win gold. It is a shame though that those two get the same opportunity. They don't deserve it. Our history goes back as long as you can remember, and tonight we add another chapter, and I promise you this, myself and Dr. Manx, will be victorious, evil shall never prevail," said Cruger.

"Morgana you and I have been trading control of out rivalry for years, one minute you have the upper hand, but I always get it back. Last month it regained that upper hand, preventing you from ruining the great eight person tag match, and tonight this team I keep the under hand. Morgana, this feline is ready to put her claws into you," said Kat.

_Ringside_

Mr. Kennedy is in the ring ready for our next title fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship."

The song "Free Ride" was the first to play. "Making their way to the ring the challengers, from Reefside, California, the team of CASSIDY AND DEVIN," announced Mr. Kennedy. Cassidy came to the ring wearing pink pants and a white t-shirt, as Devin wore black pants and a grey t-shirt.

The Power Rangers Mystic Force theme started up. "And, introducing their opponents, from Briarwood, California, they are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, the team of the Blue Mystic Force Ranger MADISON ROCCA, and the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger, CHIP THORN." Madison came to the ring wearing blue pants, a white and blue shirt, and a blue vest, while Chip was wearing a pair of white and yellow shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

As the champions entered the ring they posed with their belts, getting boos from the crowd. They then handed the belts to Christian Cage, who held them up, showing they were one the line. It was decided the ladies would start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 18 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 19 will feature the mixed tag team title match, an interview with the SPD A Squad, and the intros for the mixed tag number one contender's match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	19. Mixed Tag Team Titles

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 19: Mixed Tag Team Titles, Madison/Chip vs. Cassidy/Devin**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 19 and our final tag title match of the night, as Madison and Chip defend the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Titles vs. Cassidy and Devin. Can the Mystic Force duo keep their belts, or will Cassidy and Devin finally win gold, after being screwed by Maddie and Chip at RangerMania. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell sounds to two females lock up. Maddie get Cassidy in a head lock and whips her into the ropes. When Cassidy bounces back Maddie performs a hip toss, sending Cassidy down to the mat. Maddie starts to mock Cassidy, even grabbing the microphone Cassidy brings to the ring with her. Cassidy is furious and charges, walking right in Maddie's trap. Maddie kicks Cassidy right in the stomach, and drops her face first with a facebuster. Maddie then climbs the top rope, and when Cassidy is up, she jumps and nails a swinging DDT from the top rope. Maddie covers but only gets a two as she tags Chip in.

Chip starts to stalk Cassidy before finally grabbing her by the hair and lifting her. Cassidy steps on Chip's foot and he releases the hold. Cassidy then bounces off the ropes but is greeted by Chip's finisher the Lightning Kick. Chip performs a cocky pin, which only gets him a two count. Chip starts to argue with Christian Cage, and this allows Cassidy to drag herself to the corner and tag Devin in.

Devin enters and just waits for Chip. When Chip turns around Devin just kicks him right in the face. Devin then lifts up Chip, hooks his arms, and performs a double under hook slam. Devin is all fired as he heads to the top rope. Devin jumps and hits his finisher the Camera Shot. Devin covers but Madison breaks up the pin attempt.

Devin starts to stalk Maddie, and Maddie tries to slap Devin, but she misses, and she falls down. Right when Devin was ready to pick her up, Chip dropkicks Devin in the back, sending him into the corner. Chip tries for a back cracker, but Devin holds on to the ropes. But, right when Devin is ready to leave the corner Maddie rakes him in the eyes. This causes Cassidy to attack Maddie, as they go at it on the outside. Devin is still blinded, and he walks right into the Lightning Kick. Instead of pinning him Chip throws Devin out of the ring.

Outside the ring Maddie and Cassidy are going at it. Maddie sees Chip come out and has an idea. Maddie pushes Cassidy towards Chip, and Chip hits her with the Lightning Kick. Maddie again grabs Cassidy's microphone, and Maddie and Chip mock Cassidy and Devin with Devin's camera that he tapes matches with. Chip then throws Devin back in the ring. Once Maddie is back on the apron Chip tags her into the match.

Maddie again starts to mock Devin, as she slaps him right across the face. She then applies a single leg Boston crab. Devin is able to power his way out of the hold. Devin charges Maddie, but Maddie moves, and Chip punches Devin right in the face. Maddie then tries to lift up Devin for the Liquid Thunder, but she can't and Devin pushes her right into Chip. Devin then goes and tags Cassidy into the match.

Cassidy enters the match on fire taking down Madison with everything she's got. Cassidy whips Maddie into the ropes, ducks down and flips Maddie over her. Cassidy then bounces off the ropes, does a splits, lifts herself up, and drops her leg on Cassidy with leg drop. Cassidy then goes to the top rope, but Maddie is up quick as she throws Cassidy off the top rope. Maddie tries for the Liquid Thunder, but Cassidy blocks it and hits her finisher, a powerbomb turned into a facebuster, that she calls the Breaking News. Cassidy covers but Maddie kicks out.

Cassidy lifts up Maddie and bounces off the ropes and tries for a cross body, but Maddie catches her, and hits her finisher the Liquid Thunder. Both women are out. Christian Cage's count reaches seven before both women are moving. Each goes to their corner and tags in their partner.

The men enter the ring and start trading punches. Devin soon gets the upper hand and takes Chip down with a clothesline. Devin tries to hit Chip with his own Lightning Kick, but Chip ducks and nails Devin with the kick. Chip covers but Cassidy breaks up the count. Maddie enters and the two women are at it, and they end up outside.

Chip is ready to try the Lightning Kick again, when all of a sudden out comes Dustin. Dustin grabs Devin's camera and starts mocking Chip, which is distracting him. Outside the ring Cassidy blocks the Liquid Thunder and hits Maddie with the Breaking News. Cassidy enters the ring as she and Devin stalk Chip. Dustin tells Chip to turn around, and he does, walking right into a super kick from Cassidy, which sends him flying into Devin, who nails a German suplex, as the duo hit their tag finisher, the Top Story. Devin covers and gets the one two three.

"The winners of this contest and NEW PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, CASSIDY AND DEVIN," announces Mr. Kennedy as Christian Cage hands the new champions their belts as they celebrate. Dustin has a smile on his face as he walks back up stage. As the champs celebrate, Devin actually kisses Cassidy. Cassidy is shocked and Devin gives the I'm sorry look, as the two back away from reach and celebrate separately.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with be at this time is the SPD A Squad of Fangs, Tyler, Ron, and Traci. Tonight you four will choose four opponents to fight Charlie in a four on one handicap match. Can you give us any hints on who you are picking?"

"Now come one Jason, if we told you that, it would ruin the surprise," said Fangs.

"Yeah and we don't even want to give that slut Charlie a second to prepare," said Ron.

"Don't worry though Sklar, Charlie is in for a rude awakening," said Tyler.

"After tonight she is going to wish she never treated us the way she did," said Traci as the A Squad walks off.

The cameras shift backstage as we see Bulk and Skull deject fully leaving the arena, when Tommy and Jason approach. Before the former champs can say a word, Tommy and Jason deck the two men.

"Next two you to have an interview watch your surroundings," says Jason.

"And don't either of you ever talk about marrying by wife again, and if you two end up out their, there will be hell to pay," says Tommy as the walk away.

The bullies just lay there until Charlie and Mordant appear.

"Get up you two, your services are needed," says Charlie.

The two get up and follow Charlie and Mordant.

The cameras shift again, this time to Mr. Savitt's office, and he is on the phone, when Chip storms in, with Maddie right behind him. Mr. Savitt ends his call.

"Now what do you two want, no you can not get a rematch," he says.

"Mr. Savitt I know we can't since Maddie is in a match next month and there will be new number one contenders, but next month, I want Dustin," says Chip.

"Ok then you got Dustin next month at All In. Now when I was watching you match I saw that you liked using the news equipment, so I'm going to make your match a Newsroom Match. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for," says Mr. Savitt, as he ushers the former Mixed Tag Team Champions out of his office, as Samoa Joe enters.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the falling contest is scheduled for one fall, with the winners becoming the number one contenders for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship.

"Enemy" by Godsmack starts playing as the first team makes their way to the ring. "Introducing first, the team of EMPEROR GRUUMM AND MORGANA." The two villains make their way to the ring in their normal battle attire.

The Power Rangers SPD Theme starts as their rivals head to the ring. "And introducing their opponents, from Newtech City, the team of ANUBIS "DOGGIE" CRUGER AND DR. KAT MANX." The two mentors of the SPD Rangers are wearing their SPD attire.

Christian Cage explains the rules to both teams, as it looks like Gruumm and Cruger will start, but Morgana convinces Gruumm to let her starts things off vs. Cruger.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 20 will feature the mixed tag number one contender's match, an interview with Dimitria, and the intros for the A Squad Challenge. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	20. Mixed Tag Number One Contender's Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 20: Cruger and Kat vs. Gruumm and Morgana.**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 20, as Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx battle Gruumm and Morgana, with the winners becoming the number one contender's for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team titles. Which team will be able to defeat their arch rivals and earn a shot at the gold. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As the bell rings Cruger and Morgana lock up. Morgana gets Cruger in a head lock, but Cruger just pushes her off of himself. Morgana charges, only to have Cruger pick her up over his head, and drop her military press style. Cruger then whips Morgana into the ropes and delivers a devastating spinebuster. Cruger then lifts Morgana up and applies his finisher the Torture Rack. Gruumm enters as Cruger drops Morgana and kicks him in the face. Cruger then whips Morgana into his team's corner and tags Dr. Kat Manx into the match.

Kat enters and sends her shoulder three times into Morgana's stomach, and now she is down in the corner. Kat then charges and sends her knee right into Morgana's face. Kat then lifts up Morgana and delivers a piledriver. Kat then hits Morgana with her finisher, a reverse leg sweep move she calls the Kat's Claws. Kat covers but Gruumm breaks up the count.

Christian Cage is distracted getting Gruumm out of the ring, and this gives Morgana her shot. With Kat not looking Morgana delivers a low blow, and then sends Kat down with a wicked kick to the face. Morgana then shows off her submission tactics by applying a unique arm submission. Kat is show how able to make it to the ropes. Morgana breaks the hold and tags in Gruumm.

Gruumm enters and stalks Dr. Max, mocking her all he can. Gruumm lifts her up and delivers a simple fireman's carry. After every move Gruumm mocks Cruger. Gruumm then starts choking the life out of Kat. Cruger enters but Christian stops him, but this allows Gruumm and Morgana to double Kat. Once Christian is back in position Gruumm retags Morgana in.

Morgana just waits for Kat to get up. When she does Morgana bounces off the ropes, and delivers a vicious DDT. Morgana then heads to the top rope and hits the whisper in the wind. She covers but only gets a two. Morgana tags Gruumm in.

Gruumm enters and delivers a massive clothesline as soon as Dr. Kat is up. Gruumm then performs the ultimate insult when he applies Cruger's own Torture Rack on Kat. Cruger wants to enter, but he knows that a double team would happen. Gruumm then turns the Torture Rack into a bear hug. Gruumm releases this by slamming Kat straight into the mat. Gruumm then whips Kat into the corner where Morgana is. Morgana starts attacking, and Cruger can't take it, as he enters, only to be stopped by Christian Cage, as Kat takes another double team beating. Once Cruger is out of the ring the double team stops, and Gruumm tags Morgana in.

Morgana just laughs at her beaten rival, sitting in the corner, before performing the most humiliating move in wrestling, the stink face, as Morgana shoves her ass right into the face of Kat. Morgana decides she is ready to end things, and hits her finisher, a version of the Muscle Buster she calls the Return to Childhood. She covers Kat, but she somehow kicks out. Instead of arguing with the referee, Morgana tags Gruumm in.

As Gruumm enters he lifts up Kat, looking for his finisher, but Kat somehow fights it off, and makes it to her corner, tagging Cruger in. Cruger charges in, taking down Gruumm, and then Morgana. Cruger is rolling as he delivers a spinebuster to Gruumm. Morgana tries to attack from the top rope, but Cruger catches her, and slams her right on top of Gruumm. Cruger then goes to the top rope and hits a double stomp on both Gruumm and Morgana. Cruger then locks Morgana in the Torture Rack. Morgana taps, but she isn't the legal person, so Cruger keeps the hold on until Gruumm attacks from behind. Gruumm then hits Cruger with his finisher the Troobian Neckbreaker. Gruumm covers, but Kat breaks up the attempt.

Morgana enters and the two ladies are at it again. This time they end outside and all in way into the crowd. Cruger and Gruumm go at it again, and Cruger gets the Torture Rack on Gruumm. Cruger is too close to the ropes, and Gruumm grabs them. Cruger tries to get him off, but the force of that sends them both outside the ring.

The two rivals continue to brawl outside the ring, and also end up in the crowd. Christian Cage gets his count all the way up to ten, and calls for the bell. He then exits the ring and talks to Mr. Kennedy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has ruled this match a double count out," announces Mr. Kennedy, which gets a boo from the crowd. After the announcement the two brawls end up back at ringside. All of a sudden Mr. Savitt, know in warm up gear, appears on screen.

"Well it seems that this match hasn't ended your issues, and now neither of you has a shot at gold, so next month at All In I'm setting up two matches. Dr. Kat Manx will battle Morgana in a Last Ride Match, and Cruger and Gruumm will have an Inferno Match. Also since this match was a no contest, we need some new number one contenders to face Cassidy and Devin, and I have found the team, or should I say couple. These two both won their singles matches tonight, and I think that has earned them a shot, so ladies and gentlemen, the couple that will be facing Cassidy and Devin next month for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship, Carlos and Cassie."

The couple appears on screen as they shake hands with Mr. Savitt. As soon as Mr. Savitt is off the screen the brawls start again.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time is Dimitria. Tonight you get a chance to escape being Divatox's servant, but you have to win a Gauntlet Match."

"This is correct, young Sklar, and this may be my toughest battle ever, but I have been through many in my day, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Those four ruin my chance at winning last month, and that has not been forgotten," said Dimitria.

"Also there has been a late change. Issues have a risen between Divatox and Scorpina, and Scorpina is being replaced by Vypra, your thoughts?"

"I am happy to hear Scorpina isn't in this match, as she is the most powerful of the four, but I know very little about Vypra, and that will make this even more of a challenge."

Our cameras shift and we see Syd leaving the arena with her favorite stuffed elephant, Peanuts, when from out of no where, Alyssa attacks her. Syd has little time to defend herself as Alyssa takes her down with the Crouching Tiger Scissors Kick. Syd is out as Alyssa drags her to a pole. Alyssa then strips Syd down to her bra and panties. She uses Syd's shirt to tie her arms behind the pole, and the pants to tie her legs together to prevent kicking. Alyssa then slaps Syd awake, and before Syd can say anything, Alyssa grabs Peanuts and rips his head off. Syd lets out a screech that could challenge Melina from WWE. Alyssa then stuffs Peanut's head in Syd's mouth and kicks her in the head, knocking her out again.

"If you think this is bad, you won't believe what I have in store for you at All In, you big breasted blond bimbo," says Alyssa, who walks off leaving Syd knocked out and tied to the pole.

_Ringside_

"Let It Whip" starts playing as its time for our next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the A Squad Challenge 4 on 1 handicap match. Introducing first, from Newtech City, CHARLIE." Charlie heads to the ring wearing red pants and a black shirt awaiting her mystery opponents.

"Breaking the Law" starts playing, as her former teammates appear on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Newtech City the SPD A Squad," announces Mr. Kennedy, as Tyler, Fangs, and Ron stay on the sides as Traci takes center stage.

"Dark Lady" by Cher starts playing. "And introducing her opponents, first Traci's choice, from The Underworld, NECROLAI." Traci and Necrolai head to the ring, as Tyler takes center stage.

Nonpoint's "Bullet with a Name" starts playing. "Introducing next, Tyler's choice, ZELTRAX," announces Mr. Kennedy as the two head down the ramp and Fangs takes his place on center stage.

The arena goes dark and lightning and thunder is hears, as "Thunderstruck" starts playing. "Introducing next, Fang's choice, RITO." Fangs and Rito make their way to the ring as Ron takes his place at center stage.

The arena goes dark again, and this time flames go off as "Hells Bells" starts playing. "And introducing the final competitor, Ron's choice, from The Skull Cavern, DIABOLICO." Ron and Diabolico head to the ring as Charlie now knows her four opponents, Necrolai, Rito, Zeltrax, and Diabolico.

The four teammates huddle and decide that Necrolai will start the match.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 20, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 21 will feature the A Squad Challenge match, an interview with Prince Sprocket, and the intros for the Gauntlet Match. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	21. A Squad Challenge 4 on 1 Handicap Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 21: A Squad Challenge 4 on 1 Handicap Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 21 and the A Squad Challenge 4 on 1 handicap match, as Rito, Zeltrax, Diabolico, and Necrolai represent the A Squad and team up to battle the former A Squad leader Charlie. Can Charlie over come the odds, or will four opponents be too many. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

As soon as Necrolai entered the ring Charlie attacked her as Christian Cage calls for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

Charlie is relentless on her attack, trying to take one of her opponents out of the match to make it a three on one. Charlie whips Necrolai into the ropes and when she bounces back Charlie delivers a sift kick to the stomach. Charlie then jumps up and drives both her knees into Necrolai's face. Charlie then goes to the top rope and delivers an elbow drop. Charlie covers but only gets a two.

Charlie then stretches Necrolai across her leg with a painful backbreaker. Then Charlie insults her former teammates outside the ring and applies the A Squad submission finisher, Containment, right in front of her former teammates. Charlie is mocking the four the entire time, and this allows Necrolai to break the hold. Necrolai is in a lot of pain though, and before she can make the tag Charlie stops her.

Charlie continues to focus on Necrolai's back, as she applies the Mexican surfboard submission hold. Necrolai screams in pain as more and more pressure is applied to her back. Charlie then releases the hold, and then just stands on Necrolai's back. Charlie decides she's ready to end this and hits her new submission, a Samoan driver she calls Revenge. Charlie covers but only gets a two count.

Charlie is not pleased at starts at it with Christian Cage. This allows Necrolai to surprise Charlie with a roll up. Necrolai gets a two count, and is able to tag Zeltrax into the match. Zeltrax entered the ring and charged Charlie, taking her head off with a devastating clothesline. Zeltrax then lifted Charlie up over his head, put her on his shoulder and slammed her to the ground with a powerslam. Zeltrax the whipped Charlie into one of the corners and charged, slamming right into Charlie. Before Charlie could go down herself Zeltrax took her down with a bulldog. Zeltrax then placed Charlie on his shoulders like he was going to apply a torture rack, but instead he performed what could be described as a torture rack bomb, which was his finisher he called The Trax. Zeltrax then tagged Diabolico into the match.

The demon entered the match and he locked up with Charlie. Diabolico overpowered Charlie, whipped her into the ropes, and hit a flapjack. Diabolico the bounced off the ropes, stomped on Charlie's stomach, and dropped an elbow right on her face. Diabolico then applied the always painful camel clutch submission hold. Charlie screamed in pain, but she wouldn't give up. Finally Diabolico released the hold. He then lifted Charlie and whipped her into the ropes. Diabolico then bounced off a different set of ropes and rammed right into Charlie with his finisher the Demon Seed. He then tagged Rito into the match.

Rito entered and delivered a piledriver to Charlie. Rito then whipped Charlie into a corner, and stuck his armpit right in her face. The awful smell sent an already beaten Charlie straight to the mat. Rito then picked her up and hit his finisher, three repeating spinebusters he called the Bone Busters. He then tagged Necrolai back into the match.

Much to the approval of the A Squad outside the ring, Necrolai locked in the Containment submission on Charlie. Just when it looked like Charlie would submit Necrolai released the hold. Necrolai then hit Charlie with her own Revenge finisher. Necrolai then got her teammates to enter the ring, and they each hit their finisher on Charlie. Diabolico started with the Demon Seed, then Zeltrax with The Trax, and Rito with the Bone Buster. Necrolai then locked in her unique submission finisher, the Bat Wings, which locked like she was applying a sharpshooter, but she then bend backwards and started pulling Charlie's face up. After about a minute Charlie tapped out.

"The winners of this contest, NECROLAI, ZELTRAX, RITO, AND DIABOLICO," announced Mr. Kennedy. A match then started out promising for Charlie ended in disaster, as she ended up being destroyed by the four handpicked competitors. The A Squad entered at congratulated the four, before they made their exit. The A Squad, however, stayed in the ring. Each member of the A Squad locked Charlie in the Containment submission hold.

Traci was the last one to apply the hold, and when she had it on from out of nowhere Bulk, Skull, and Mordant attacked the A Squad. When Traci released the hold she was stunned to see what had happened. She was about to defend herself, but Charlie delivered a low blow, and Skull then connected with the Super Skull Kick. It was now time for Charlie's payback, as she locked the Containment hold on each A Squad member, and after that she hit each with her Revenge finisher. When Charlie was done with each one, Bulk and Skull then hit their B to the S tag team finisher. The A Squad was out, but Charlie had one last plan. Bulk got Fangs, Skull got Tyler, Mordant got Ron, and Charlie got Traci, and at the same time, they each hit their finisher on the A Squad member they had. All of a sudden clapping could be heard, as Mr. Savitt appeared on the screen.

"Well done you four, nice sneak attack. At All In though it won't be so easy, as it will be the A Squad vs. Charlie, Mordant, Bulk, and Skull in an eight person tag match," said Mr. Savitt.

The four remained in the ring, raising their arms in victory.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with be at this time is Prince Sprocket. Sprocket you brother and his wife have already taken out your parents and Klank, how do you expect to survive your match tonight with them."

"Well Jason, everyone around here thinks I'm doomed and have no partner, but they are all wrong, I do have a partner, in my opinion they are the best in the business, and tonight we will make my brother and that trash can he calls a wife pay," says Sprocket.

"Can you give us any clues on who your partner is," asks Jason.

"My only hint is this, like me, she is royalty," says Sprocket, and then walks off.

Our cameras shift as we find the new PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Cassidy and Devin, but things seem off, there is an awkward silence and they are distancing themselves from each other. Finally Devin speaks up.

"Listen Cass about the kiss, it just slipped out, I didn't mean to do that in front of all ….."

Cassidy silenced Devin with her finger, before planting a kiss on Devin. As the two broke up Devin had a shocked look on his face.

"Devin the truth is I have always had feelings for you, but was nervous to tell you, but after what you did out there all the nerves left me. Devin I love, and want to be your boyfriend. Will you let me be your girlfriend," asked Cassidy.

Devin answered by planting a kiss on Cassidy. As the two broke apart they smiled at each other and walked away, hand in hand.

_Ringside_

"I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Taylor starts playing as its time for our next match-up.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Escape the Punishment Gauntlet Match. Introducing first, from the planet Inquiris, DIMITRIA."

The sage makes her way to the ring in her white robes. As she enters the ring Mr. Kennedy explains the rules.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for Dimitria to win this match she must pin all four opponents, and if she does that she will be out of Divatox's control, but if she doesn't she will remain under Divatox's control for another month."

After Mr. Kennedy announced that 'Fat Bottomed Girls" by Queen started playing. "And introducing her first opponent, ASTRONEMA." Though this wasn't the real Astronema, as Karone was now good, this woman brought in by Divatox and Rita looked exactly like Astronema.

Once Astronema entered the ring Christian Cage went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 21, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 22 will feature the gauntlet match, an interview with the Yellow Time Force Ranger Katie, and the intros for the next tag match. Again I hope you enjoyed, and please review._**


	22. Gauntlet Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 22: Gauntlet Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 22 as Dimitria battles Rita, Astronema, Vypra, and Divatox in a Gauntlet Match. Can Dimitria run the gauntlet and defeat her four rivals, or will one of the four villainesses take her down, meaning she would still be under Divatox's control. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rung the two female locked up. Dimitria got Astronema in a headlock and sent her into the ropes. When Astronema bounced back Dimitria took her down with a dropkick. Dimitria lifted Astronema and sent her back into the ropes. Dimitria ducked down and flipped Astronema over her. Astronema landed on her head hard and it looked like she may be knocked out. Referee Christian Cage checked on Astronema and then turned towards the entrance ramp for help to come. Dimitria just stood there, her back to Astronema, not knowing she was falling into a trap.

Astronema was playing possum and as soon as Dimitria turned around Astronema got an evil smile on her face as she crawled towards Dimitria. Dimitria had no time to prepare and Astronema delivered a low blow to her unsuspecting opponent and Dimitria went down with a thud. Cage turned around to see what happened as he saw Astronema up and Dimitria down. Cage had an upset look on his face as he let the match continue.

Astronema was now in control as she kicked Dimitria right in the head. Astronema then lifted up Dimitria and slapped her right across the face. Astronema then whipped Dimitria into the ropes. As Dimitria came back Astronema took her down with a spinning heel kick. Astronema then lifted Dimitria over her head looking for her finisher, but Dimitria was some how able to free herself.

Dimitria was facing Astronema's back and she dropkicked her in the back. This caused Astronema to bounce into the ropes. She turned around and saw Dimitria looking for a super kick. Astronema was able to catch her leg and take Dimitria down with a clothesline.

Astronema then decided it was time to wear Dimitria down, as she applied various submission moves. This moves included a camel clutch, Boston crab, ankle lock, and body scissors. Astronema then took her beaten opponent over her head and delivered her finisher, where she lifted Dimitria over her head, but instead of performing a back body drop, she turned it into a power bomb, her finisher, the Astrone-Bomb. Astronema covered bit only got a two count.

Astronema was furious at this and again tried the move, but like the first time Dimitria broke free. This time Dimitria took Astronema down with a back cracker. Dimitria then went to the top rope and hit her finisher the Hero's Elbow Drop. She pinned Astronema for the one two three.

_Astronema has been eliminated_

As Astronema lift the ring "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint started playing. "Introducing Dimitria's second opponent, RITA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the witch entered the ring.

As soon as Rita was in Dimitria attacked her. Dimitria knew she couldn't take another beating like Astronema gave her of she wouldn't last the final two competitors.

Dimitria gave everything she had to taking down Rita and it worked as in fiver minutes the witch looked like she was knocked out. Dimitria went to the top rope, ready to end this, but she missed her target as Rita moved just in time and Dimitria crashed and burned.

Rita took immediate advantage and applied her submission finisher the Witch Lock, which was a body scissors and Rita grabbing her opponents face and pulling it back like a camel clutch. Dimitria fought hard and was finally able to get to the ropes as Rita broke the hold.

Rita was now in control as she picked Dimitria up and sent her right back with a spinebuster. Rita then placed Dimitria in a sitting position as she bounced off the ropes and dropkicked her right in the face. Rita then whipped Dimitria into the corner and she charged and clothelined Dimitria. Rita then went to the top rope and hit Dimitria with a cross body. Rita pinned Dimitria but only got a two count.

Rita then once again applied the Witch Lock to Dimitria. Just when it looked like Dimitria would tap out, she grabbed hold of Rita's hair, causing her to break the scissors hold, and allowing Dimitria to fling her over her head. Rita was right back up but Dimitria sent her down with a jawbreaker. Dimitria then climbed to the top rope and nailed the Hero's Elbow Drop and got the one two three.

_Rita has been eliminated_

As Rita left the ring "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC started playing. "Introducing Dimitria's third opponent, representing The Demons, from the Skull Cavern, VYPRA," announced Mr. Kennedy as the demon made her way to the ring.

Dimitria again tried to get out to a fast, but Vypra blocked every shot Dimitria threw out her before taking her down with a clothesline. Vypra then wrapped Dimitria in a powerful bear hug. Vypra started sucking the life out of Dimitria, and when it looked like the sage was out; Vypra released the move with a belly to belly suplex.

Vypra then applied a head scissors to Dimitria as she continued to try and suck the life out of her. While applying this move Vypra even punched Dimitria in the stomach a couple of times, helping more air escape from the sage. Vypra then went to the top rope and hit an amazing flipping top rope leg drop. She cover Dimitria, but she some how kicked out at two.

Vypra then lifted Dimitria up onto her shoulders and dropped her head first with a Death Valley driver. Vypra then lifted Dimitria and whipped her into the ropes. Vypra bounced off a different set of ropes and hit her finisher the Demon Seed. Vypra covered Dimitria, but before Christian Cage could make the three count Vypra unpinned Dimitria. This got a major boo form the crowd.

Vypra was in full control as she climbed to the top rope, looking to hit Dimitria with her own finisher, but Dimitria moved. Vypra was down and Dimitria lifted her up. Dimitria tried for a spinning heel kick, but Vypra caught her leg and sent Dimitria down with a powerbomb. Vypra then lifted Dimitria up again, and went for the Demon Seed again, but some how Dimitria was able to hit a DDT on the charging demon. Dimitria slowly made it to the top rope and hit the Hero's Elbow Drop and got the one two three.

_Vypra has been eliminated_

As Vypra lift the ring Dimitria was still down still winded from the fight as "Material Girl" by Madonna started playing. "And introducing Dimitria's final opponent, representing Divatox's Crew, DIVATOX," announced Mr. Kennedy. Divatox just laughed at her arch rival and sister. As Divatox entered the ring Dimitria was on her feet, but it was like she was out on her feet. Divatox pointed to her chin and told Dimitria to punch her there. Dimitria tried but Divatox caught her wrist and hit her finisher, a version of the RKO she calls the Pirate Queen Cutter. Divatox pins Dimitria, but uncovers her at two, again getting more boos from the crowd.

Divatox lifts her sister and just laughs. She then bounces off the ropes looking for a clothesline, but Dimitria ducks. Divatox turns around and walks right into her own Pirate Queen Cutter finisher. Dimitria covers and gets the one two three.

"The winner of this contest DIMITRIA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Divatox is in total shock as Dimitria is able to get up and Christian Cage lifts her arm in victory. Divatox could not believe that she lost the match, and control of her sister, and that made her anger. Divatox attacked Dimitria from behind, as Rita, Vypra, and Astronema joined to make it a four on one mugging. The beating was ugly as each villainess hit her finisher, and then Divatox and Vypra performed their factions tag team finishers. The four were then going to try and end Dimitria's career with a dangerous spiked piledriver when Udonna and Princess Shayla charged to the ring and the four villainesses fled the scene. The four had evil smiles on their faces as the two checked on their friend.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time, a member of the Hot Yellows, Time Force Yellow Ranger Kate. Kate tonight you face Tanya in a lumberjack match, with a chance to win the Female Ranger Challenge for your team."

"That's right Randy I do. I know that Kelsey came up short, but Kelsey dominated that match and Aisha just got lucky. Speaking of luck someone who is unlucky is Tanya. She doesn't know what I have in store for her. You see Randy unlike those losers the Tainted Angels, we in the Hot Yellows each have a role. Taylor is the leader, Z is the brains, Kelsey is the quick high flyer, Kira is the submission expert, and I'm the muscle, the power. Tanya is obvious you drew the small straw when you were matched up with me."

"One more questions, this is a lumberjack match, so who do you think the lumberjacks will be?"

"You know what Randy, I don't care who they are, as long as they do what's right, everything will be just fine."

_Ringside_

"Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper starts playing as it is time for tag team action. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring first, from The Steel City, the team of PRINCE GASKET AND PRINCESS ARCHERINA." The two former members of the Machine Empire head to the ring as Gasket awaits his brother and hi tag team partner.

The Robot Song starts playing as the Machine Empire Prince heads to the ring. "And their opponents, first representing the Machine Empire, PRINCE SPROCKET." The prince stops just before the ring and waits for his mystery partner.

The arena goes dark and the song "Hell's Bells" starts playing. When Sprocket's partner appears on stage Gasket and Archerina are in total shock. "And his tag team partner, representing The Demon's, from The Skull Cavern, QUEEN BANSHERRA." Bansherra and Sprocket enter the ring as Gasket and Archerina exit. It is decided that Bansherra will start the match, and after a while Gasket decides he will start the match as well.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 22 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 23 will feature this tag team match, an interview with Darkonda, and the intros for the lumberjack match. Just a heads up to everyone, my next new story, A Pink BracketBuster, which will be a story about some former Rangers watching the NCAA Tournament Selection show and a bet coming out of it, and the results of that bet, will be posted tomorrow. This story will be a two-parter, with part one up tomorrow and part two being added after the NCAA Tournament ends. I hope you check that out when I post it tomorrow, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review._**


	23. GasketArcherina vs SprocketBansherra

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 23: Gasket & Archerina vs. Sprocket & Queen Bansherra**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 23, and tag team action, as Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina battle Prince Sprocket and Queen Bansherra. Can the cocky couple of Gasket and Archerina get the win, or will Sprocket and his surprise partner ruin the couple's plans. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

When the bell rings Gasket and Bansherra lock up. Gasket gets Bansherra in a head lock and tries to flip her over, but he can't. Bansherra then lifts Gasket up and drops him with a suplex. Gasket is in total shock that he couldn't flip Bansherra, and that she lifted him up and suplexed him. A stunned Gasket tags his wife into the match. Archerina is reluctant to enter, and the couple soon starts arguing. Bansherra has seen enough as she throws Gasket shoulder first into the steel corner post, and flips Archerina over the top rope and into the match.

As soon as Archerina lands Bansherra drops her right on her face. Bansherra then picks up Archerina and whips her into the ropes. When Archerina bounces back she is met by an elbow to the head. Bansherra and lifts up Archerina, this time picking her up and dropping her on her knee with an atomic drop. Bansherra then takes Archerina prone body and stretches it across her leg with a backbreaker. She did picks up Archerina and drops her on her leg with a backbreaker bomb type move. Bansherra then lifts up Archerina and whips her into the ropes. Bansherra then bounces off different set of ropes, looking for the Demon Seed. Archerina is able to duck out of the way, and nails an unsuspecting Bansherra with a back cracker. Archerina then locks in her finisher, the Archerina Arrow submission.

Archerina has the move locked in the center of the ring, but the more powerful Bansherra is able to get to the ropes. Archerina breaks the hold and tags Gasket back into the match.

Gasket enters and lifts up Bansherra and drops her with a jaw breaker. He picks her up again, this time whipping her into the ropes. Gasket ducks down and Bansherra sees this and leap frogs him. When she bounces back Gasket has no time to prepare as Bansherra takes him down with the Demon Seed. Bansherra then goes to the top rope, but Gasket is ready and knocks her onto the turnbuckle. She is in perfect position for Gasket as he hits his finisher, Mr. Kennedy's top rope flip roll move, that he calls the Prince to King. Gasket covers but only gets a two count. Gasket then whips Bansherra into the corner, trying for the move again, but Bansherra some how blocks it and takes Gasket down with a DDT. Both crawl to their corners and get tags.

Sprocket is in for the first time as he and Archerina charge. Due to his lack of height Sprocket is able to trip Archerina up. Gasket tries for the Machine Lock but Archerina blocks the attempt, whipping Sprocket in a corner. Archerina covers and Sprocket moves, as Archerina eats turnbuckle. Sprocket then heads up to the top rope, looking for something, but Gasket pushes him off. Sprocket confronts Gasket, but this allows Archerina to apply the Archerina Arrow.

Archerina is trying to get the hold fully on Sprocket, but she can't and Sprocket somehow turns it into the combo figure four ankle lock known as the Machine Lock. Just when it looks like Archerina will tap Gasket breaks the hold. This again allows Archerina time and when Sprocket turns around Archerina delivers a devastating super kick. Archerina then tags in Gasket.

Gasket is ready to take on his brother. Gasket lifts up his brother and whips him into the ropes. When Sprocket bounces back he is met by a kick to the face. Gasket then takes down Sprocket with dropkick. Gasket then whips Sprocket into the corner and hits the Prince to King. He covers Sprocket but only gets a two. This makes Gasket mad and he starts arguing with Christian Cage, and this allows Sprocket to get up and lock the Machine Lock on Gasket.

Gasket is trying everyway he can to break the hold, but he can't. Just when it looks like he is about to tap Archerina enters the ring. She tries to break the hold but before she can Bansherra takes her head off with the Demon Seed. After about another minute Gasket taps out.

"The winners of this contest SPROCKET AND BANSHERRA," announces Mr. Kennedy. The celebration is short though as from out of no where come Frax, Mesogog, and Elsa, as they attack the winners of the match. When Gasket and Archerina are up it turns into a five on two mugging. Mesogog, Elsa, and Gasket each hit their finishers on the two, and then Frax locks in the Frax Lock on Sprocket and Archerina applies the Archerina Arrow to Archerina. Then out comes the rest of the Machine Empire and they clear the ring. Then Mr. Savitt appears on the screen.

"That is enough I am tired of this Machine Empire, Frax, Gasket Archerina crap. Next month at All In eight people tag Machine Empire vs. Frax, Mesogog, Gasket, and Archerina. Also since seven of you are robots, and Mesogog you're a…..well I don't know what you are, it will be the first ever eight person elimination Hell in a Cell Match. As for you Elsa, you will battle Bansherra, in her match, a Demon's Tomb Casket Match."

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar and with me at this time is Darkonda. What are your thoughts on tonight's eight person captain's fall elimination match?"

"Well Sklar this is by far the most different match I have ever been it. My whole team could be in tact vs. Ecliptor by himself, but if he pins me we lose. All I will say is this, we have our strategy, beat keep me out of the ring, beat Ecliptor to a pulp, and then I finish the job."

"Any hints you can give us about your partner."

"They are three of the most evil sons a bitch around."

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is match four of the Female Ranger Challenge, a Lumberjack Match," announced Mr. Kennedy as "Fresh Azimiz" by Bow Wow started playing.

"Making her way to the ring first, representing the Hot Yellows, from the year 3000, KATIE WALKER." Katie made her way to the ring wearing black pants, with a yellow and black t-shirt with a black H and a yellow Y.

Tupac's song "California started playing. "And introducing her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels, from Angel Grove, California, by way of Africa, TANYA SLOAN." Tanya made her way to the ring wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a white and yellow t-shirt.

"What You Know" started playing and out came Mr. Savitt.

"Tanya and Katie as you know this is a lumberjack match, and I have found the lumberjacks, or should I say lumberjills for this match. Representing TNA Wrestling Gail Kim, Christy Hemme, Jackie Gayda and Traci Brooks. Representing WWE Ariel, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly, Kristal, Layla, Maria, Melina, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Trinity, and Victoria."

One by one the women made their ways to ring and surrounded the ring. Christian Cage went over the rules and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 23 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 24 will feature the lumberjack match, an interview with Dulcea, and the intros for the captain's fall elimination match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	24. FRC4: Katie vs Tanya, Lumberjack Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 24: Katie vs. Tanya, Lumberjack Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with work, going to East Lansing to watch the BG women's basketball team become the first in MAC history to make the Sweet 16, and getting interviewed by local television stations. I was hoping to update through the weekend, but now I'm headed to Greensboro to watch the BG women play, so I don't know when the next update will be, but at the very latest it'll be next Thursday. Ok back to business, chapter 24 features a lumberjack match, as Katie and Tanya go one-on-one. Can Katie lock up the Female Ranger Challenge for the Hot Yellow's, or will Tanya make the fifth match matter, and will any of the ladies of WWE and TNA make things interesting as lumberjacks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Tanya and Katie lock up, and outside the ring the lumberjacks split up into two groups, the faces and the heels.

Tanya is able to get Katie in a headlock and whip her into the ropes. When Katie bounces back Tanya takes her down, knocking her down with her shoulder. Tanya then bounces off the ropes and hits Katie with a flipping leg drop. Tanya then lifts up Katie, and flips her over her head and drops her with a back body drop. Tanya then goes to the top rope and delivers an elbow drop. She covers Katie but only gets a two count. Tanya then waits for Katie.

When Katie is finally up Tanya goes for her finisher the TS Kick, but Katie catches Tanya's foot, and with her other hand she punches Tanya right in the stomach. Tanya doubles over as Katie releases her foot, and then kicks Tanya right in the face. Katie then bounces off the ropes and takes Tanya down with a swinging neck breaker. Katie then throws Tanya out of the ring.

Tanya lands right in front of the heels, and Victoria, Kristal, Ariel, and Melina start beating on Tanya. Torrie, Ashley, Mickie, and Maria start to come to Tanya's aid, but the rest of the heels that them out. With four of their best fights taken out, then faces can only watch as the heels beat on Tanya and the other faces, Victoria even hits Maria with her dreaded Widow's Peak. The heels drag the four faces back towards the other faces, laughing the entire time. Katie is also laughing in the ring. The heels then throw Tanya back in the ring, right into Katie's clutches.

Katie just laughed at her beaten opponent before sending a kick right into Tanya's ribs. Katie then bounced off the ropes and dropped her knee right on Tanya's stomach. Katie then picked up Tanya and stretched her on her leg, and but her hands together and dropped on axe handle to Tanya's gut. Katie then lifted Tanya and dropped her stomach first on her knee. Katie just looked at her work as Tanya just lay their holding her midsection that had taken an absolute beating.

Katie then went to the top rope and delivered a flying head butt. Katie then took Tanya's prone body, placed it in-between the middle and top ropes and started choking her. Katie finally broke the hold as Christian Cage got his count to four. Katie then charged at Tanya, but Tanya moved and flew to the outside of the ring.

The heels tried to get Katie, but the faces were ready this time, as they took out the heels. Each face slapped Katie right across the face before throwing her back into the ring.

This had given Tanya enough time to recover so as Katie was thrown back in the ring Tanya was ready for her. Tanya greeted Katie with an uppercut right to the jaw, and then a dropkick to take her down. Tanya then lifted Katie, but Katie hit Tanya in the stomach. Katie the bounced off the ropes, but Tanya ducked Katie's attempted move, and she nailed Katie with three straight German suplexes, Chris Benoit style. Tanya then waited and nailed Katie with the TS Kick. Instead of covering though Tanya went to the top rope and hit Katie with her own finisher the K Sault. Tanya covered by only got a two count.

Tanya started to lift Katie up when from out of no where Katie took off Tanya's head with Tanya's own TS Kick. Katie then went to the top rope and hit the K Sault. Katie covered Tanya but only got a two. This pissed Katie off as she argued with Christian Cage. She then climbed the top rope again, but this time Tanya was ready. Katie tried for the K Sault, but from out of no where Tanya hit the TS Kick. The crowd was going nuts for the hometown girl as she covered Katie and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest, TANYA, the Female Ranger Challenge is now tied at two," announced Mr. Kennedy as the WWE and TNA female faces entered the ring to celebrate with Tanya.

_Backstage_

"I'm Randy Sklar and with me at this time is Dulcea. Dulcea tonight you face your bitter arch-rival Ivan Ooze in a Sticks on a Pole Match, with your famous sticks the ones on the pole."

"Yes this is true, my rivalry with Ooze has been a long one, and tonight I finally get my chance to use these sticks on him. These sticks are an important part of me, and the Ninjetti, and I will not let him lay a finger on them. I have been waiting a long time for this chance, and I win make the most of it, and Ooze will never forget this night.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest in an eight-person Captain's Fall Elimination Tag Match. To win this match you must pin the captain of the opposing team," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Mr. Kennedy was done "Riot" by Threes Days Grace started playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing first, DARKONDA, the captain of Team Darkonda." Darkonda appeared to be as confident and cocky as ever as he stayed on stage awaiting his team members.

"1000 Fits" by Disturbed then started playing. "Introducing the first member of Team Darkonda, being accompanied to the ring by Scorpius, PRINCESS TRAKEENA." Trakeena appeared on stage and shook hands with Darkonda.

"Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" then started playing. "Introducing the second member of Team Darkonda, being accompanied to the ring by Toxcina, from the Nexus, MASTER ORG." Master Org then appeared on stage.

"Back in Black" started up as the next person came out on stage. "And introducing the final member of Team Darkonda, BROODWING." After Broodwing appeared on stage then four made their way to the ring and entered it, the crowd booing the entire time.

"Click Click Boom" by Saliva started as the second captain appeared on stage. "Ladies and Gentle introducing Ecliptor, the captain of Team Ecliptor." Ecliptor made his way down the ramp and stopped at the ring to wait for his team, the fans cheering the former villain who proved he had a good side.

Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" started playing. "Introducing the first two members of Team Ecliptor, RANSIK AND NADIRA." Ransik and his daughter Nadira made their way to the ring, as the crowd cheered the former villains. The two met with Ecliptor as they awaited their final member.

"Magic Man" by Heart started playing, and the fans were expecting Koragg, but instead they got Udonna, Claire, and an older looking man. The man then held his arms out, and Koragg's armor appeared on him, but it was red instead of purple.

"And introducing the final member of Team Ecliptor, being accompanied to the ring by Claire and Udonna, from Rootcore, the man formerly known as Koragg then Knight Wolf, who will now be known as LEANBOW THE WOLF WARRIOR."

The trio made their way to the ring, as Leanbow and he teammates entered the ring, as Udonna and Claire got in their corner.

The teams were now set, it was Darkonda, Princess Trakeena, Master Org, and Broodwing vs. Ecliptor, Nadira, Ransik, and Leanbow. Leanbow decided he would start for Team Ecliptor, and after some time Master Org decided he would start for Team Darkonda. Christian Cage went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 24 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 25 will feature the eight-person captain's fall elimination match, an interview with the Lord Zedd/Phil Savitt special referee Samoa Joe, and the intros for the sticks on a pole match. Again I hoped you enjoyed and please review._**


	25. 8 Person Captians Fall Elimination Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 25: Eight Person Captain's Fall Elimination Match**

**_Hey everyone its time for chapter 25, and the eight person captain's fall elimination match, as Team Darkonda (Darkonda, Master Org, Broodwing, and Princess Trakeena) battles team Ecliptor (Ecliptor, Leanbow, Ransik, and Nadira). Just a reminder to win the match you must pin the other team's captain. So which team will come out on top, Darkonda and the villains, or Ecliptor and the former villains turned good. I hop you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

Leanbow and Master Org circle each other as the match-up begins. Org is able to get Leanbow in a headlock. Leanbow sends an elbow to Org's stomach, causing him to break the hold. Leanbow then gets Org in a headlock and slam's Org's head right into his thigh. Org is dazed as Leanbow bounces off the ropes and takes down Org with a cross body. Leanbow then bounces off the ropes and delivers a body splash to Org. He covers Org and gets a two count. Leanbow then tags Ransik into the match.

Ransik waits for Master Org to get up and when he does he takes him right back down with a flying scissors kick. Ransik then sets up Org for his finisher, but he blocks it and takes off Ransik's head with a powerful clothesline. Org then tags Trakeena into the match.

Princess Trakeena just stalks Ransik, and when he gets up Trakeena kicks him in the stomach and then lifts him up and drops him with a back body drop. Trakeena launches Ransik into the ropes and when he bounces back Trakeena drops him face first with a one person flapjack. Trakeena then looks for her finisher, but Ransik prevents it by hitting Trakeena in the face with his elbow. Ransik then bounces off the ropes and drops Trakeena with a spinning shoulder press. Ransik the lifts Trakeena and sends her into the corner. Ransik charges and delivers a body splash. Ransik tags Nadira in.

Nadira climbs the top rope, looking for an elbow drop, but Trakeena is ready, as when Nadira jumps Trakeena catches her in a cross face submission. Nadira fights and is finally able to get to the ropes. Trakeena then tags Darkonda into the match.

The cocky team captain enters the ring and mocks Ecliptor and then mocks Nadira, as he slaps the fallen women right across the face. He tries again but Nadira catches his hand. Darkonda then kicks Nadira right in the stomach and delivers a head butt to Nadira, along with an elbow to the head. Darkonda then tries to lock in his submission finisher, but Nadira somehow gets out of it and tags Ecliptor in. As soon as Ecliptor is tagged in Darkonda tags Broodwing into the match.

Ecliptor is unset with Darkonda and this allows Broodwing to attack, as he takes out Ecliptor's knee with a chop block. Broodwing continues to work on the knee of Ecliptor, so much then when he lifts Ecliptor he is limping. A damaged Ecliptor is no match as Broodwing takes him down with a series of martial arts kicks and chops. Broodwing senses the end and applies his finisher the Broodlock. Team Ecliptor knows that they'll lose if their captian taps so they break the hold, and all hell breaks loose.

All eight people are in the ring, and everyone is fighting. Soon Trakeena and Nadira end up as the only people in the ring. Trakeena then hits Nadira with her finisher the Trakeena Flip Slam. Leanbow then enters the ring and takes out Trakeena with his finisher the Knight Driver. Darkonda then enters and applies his submission finisher the Darkakonda. Ransik then breaks up the submission and hits Darkonda with his finisher the Spin Cycle. Master Org the takes out Ransik with his finisher the Org of Doom. Nadira then takes out Master Org with her finisher the Deadly Beautiful. Broodwing the locks the Broodlock on Nadira. Unknown to Broodwing is that Ecliptor is back up and is on the top rope. Ecliptor climbs and breaks up Broodwing's submission by hitting his finisher the Eclip-tap. Ecliptor covers Broodwing and gets the one two three.

_Broodwing has been eliminated._

From out of no where comes Darkonda as he takes out his archrival from behind. Ecliptor had no time to prepare as Darkonda took him down with a German suplex. Darkonda then went to the top rope and hit Ecliptor with his own finisher, but only got a two count. Darkonda then locked in the Darkakonda. All hell was set to break loose again, be Christian and Tomko held things at bay. Ecliptor did actually tap out, and Darkonda broke the hold, but Christian Cage didn't see it, and won't award Darkonda the win. Darkonda was pissed, and out of no where Ecliptor rolled up Darkonda for a two. Ecliptor then tagged Ransik in as Darkonda tagged in Master Org.

The two villains entered and where trading punches back and forth. Ransik soon got the advantage and was able to hit Master Org with the Spin Cycle. He covered but Darkonda distracted Christian Cage. Ransik broke the pin to confront Darkonda. When he turned back around Org hit him with the Org of Doom, and got the one two three.

_Ransik has been eliminated._

Leanbow entered the match and started it up with Master Org. The two traded chops until Leanbow took down Master Org with a thunderous clothesline. Leanbow went for the Knight Driver but got out of it and tagged Darkonda into the match. Leanbow was ready though and from out of no where hit the Knight Driver. He covered but Master Org broke up the cover. Everyone again tried to enter but Cage and Tomko held things under control. Darkonda tried to hit Leanbow with the Knight Driver, but Leanbow got out of it and tried for the Darkakonda, but Darkonda reversed the attempt and got his submission locked on Leanbow. Leanbow tapped out.

_Leanbow has been eliminated._

Nadira entered the ring, and Darkonda tagged Trakeena into the match, and the two females started at it. The two where in a catfight, rolling around the ring grabbing and punching away at one another, until they rolled near team Darkonda's corner and Master Org kicked Nadira in the head. Ecliptor didn't like this and tried to help, but Christian Cage wouldn't and this allowed for a triple team. Darkonda and Master Org locked Nadira in the corner and Trakeena had her way with her. Trakeena clawed at Nadira eyes, and then showed amazing Stacy Keibler type ability and started choking Nadira with her foot. When Christian Cage was no longer distracted Org and Darkonda ended their help and Nadira fell sitting in the corner.

Trakeena then backed off and charged, hitting Nadira Umaga style in the corner. Trakeena just laughed as she slapped Nadira in the face. Trakeena then grabbed Nadira by the hair and whipped her out of the corner. Trakeena then stood on Nadira's hair and stenches on her arms. Trakeena then lifts up Nadira and takes her down with an amazing enzugire kick. Trakeena then tries for her finisher, but Nadira reveres it and hits the Deadly Beautiful. Nadira covers but only gets a two. Nadira then goes to the top rope and jumps, but Trakeena is ready and nails Nadira with an amazing super kick as Nadira falls to the mat. Trakeena covers and gets the one two three.

_Nadira has been eliminated._

It's all down to Ecliptor as he enters the ring. Trakeena charges but from out of nowhere Ecliptor hits her with her own Trakeena Flip Slam. The Master Org enters and he is hit by his own Org of Doom finisher. Darkonda is shocked and won't enter the ring as he jumps off the ring apron. Ecliptor then grabs Trakeena and locks in Darkonda's Darkakonda finisher. Darkonda then grabs a chair from outside the ring and hits Ecliptor with it. Christian Cage then calls for the bell, and then exits the ring to explain to Mr. Kennedy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen referee Christian Cage has disqualified Darkonda for hitting Ecliptor with a weapon. Because of the disqualification of the team captain the winners of this contest TEAM ECLIPTOR," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Darkonda went nuts as he started arguing with Christian Cage. Ecliptor was not back up and he hit Darkonda in the back with the chair, causing Darkonda to run into Christian Cage. Cage then hit Darkonda with the Unprettier.

Ecliptor then exited the ring and found a kendo stick and a stop sign and threw them in the ring. Darkonda was back up and grabbed the stick and Ecliptor the stop sign. Darkonda tried to hit Ecliptor with the stick, but Ecliptor blocked it and hit Darkonda with the stop sign. Mr. Savitt then appeared on screen.

"Ok you two since you like weapons so much, at All In you two will face in a Weapons Match. Their will be weapons all around the ring, and there will even be part of a steel cage with weapons on it."

Ecliptor smiled at this, but Darkonda then attacked again with the stick, choking Ecliptor and trying for the Darkakonda. Ecliptor wouldn't allow it as he placed Darkonda on his shoulder and power slammed him onto the stop sign. Ecliptor then placed the chair onto of Darkonda, went to the top rope, and hit the Eclip-tap. Ecliptor then walked off with a huge smile on his face.

_Backstage_

"This is Jason Sklar, and with me at this time, the referee for tonight's Lord Zedd vs. Mr. Savitt match, TNA's own Samoa Joe. Joe you have been helping Mr. Savitt prepare for the match, how will that effect how you call the match."

"Mr. Savitt knows that even though I have been helping him, that its own pre-match help. I have told him I will call this match down the middle, and if he tries anything he will be dealt with, same goes for Lord Zeed."

All of a sudden Lord Zedd appears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughs Zedd with his evil laugh. "Like I believe you for one second fatty, I know you and Savitt are in it together, and that's why I'll have all my henchmen with me to keep you in line. Rita, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, they'll all be with me, and there is nothing you or Savitt can do to stop me."

Lord Zedd then slaps Joe across the face. Joe gets that pissed up looking face and Zedd backs off. Joe then starts laughing as Lord Zedd walks off.

_Ringside_

The arena turns purple as "Defy You" by The Offspring starts playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a Sticks on a Pole Match. To win the match you must grab the stick and hit your opponent with it. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Mordant, IVAN OOZE."

Ooze made his way to the ring with his trusty pig henchman. Ooze was as purple as ever as he entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

A call of the wild was heard and then "I Am Women" by Helen Reddy started up. "And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ninjor, from the planet Phaedos, "THE NINJETTI MASTER" DULCEA."

Dulcea knew that Mordant would be in Ooze's corner, so she had Ninjor be in her corner. Dulcea was wearing her native Phaedos clothing. Ninjor and Mordant exited the ring as Dulcea gave Christian Cage the sticks and he hung them.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 25, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 26 will feature the sticks on a pole match, an interview with the Ninja Storm rangers, and the intros for the Savitt/Zedd match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**

**_A/N2: To all you fans of A Pink BracketBuster, that will be updated tomorrow._**


	26. Sticks on a Pole Match: Ooze vs Dulcea

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 26: Ivan Ooze vs. Dulcea, Sticks on a Pole Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 26 and the sticks on a pole match between Ivan Ooze and Dulcea. Which Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie only character will grab the sticks and use them to win the match. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Ooze tries to take down Dulcea with a clothesline, but Dulcea ducks and takes down Ooze with a neckbreaker. Dulcea then bounces off the ropes, does two flips and drops an elbow on Ooze. Dulcea then goes for the sticks, but she sees Ooze getting up and before the man in purple can do anything Dulcea takes him down with a cross body.

Dulcea lifts up Ooze and punches him twice. She then bounces off the ropes and slides under Ooze. When Ooze turns around Dulcea kicks him right on the face. Dulcea then hits her own version of the RKO on Ooze. Dulcea again tries for the sticks but again Ooze is up, and again Dulcea is ready, this time planting Ooze with a hurricanrana. Dulcea then climbs a different corner and hits a moonsault.

Dulcea then picks up Ooze and tries for her finisher, but Mordant distracts Christian Cage. This allows Ooze to sit his ooze in Dulcea's face, blinding her. She release Ooze, and can't see Ooze has he kicks her right in the face. Ooze then removes the Ooze from her face just as Cage turns around.

Ooze places Dulcea in a sitting position, places his foot on Dulcea's back and stretches her arms. Dulcea is in much pain as the Ooze man pulls on her arms. Ooze finally releases the hold, as he then tries for the sticks. He sees that Dulcea is up, and he jumps and delivers a missile drop kick so powerful that is traps Dulcea in the ropes.

Ooze laughs at Dulcea and she kicks at him, but Ooze is able to trap her legs in the ropes as well. Dulcea is in bad shape, as Ooze slaps her right across the face. Ooze then sends multiple knee shots to Dulcea's stomach. Dulcea's stomach is turning red from the beating as her head slumps over.

Ooze just laughs as he starts climbing to get the sticks. Unknown to him those is that Ninjor just took Mordant and has freed Dulcea. Ninjor then distracts Ooze and prevents him from getting the sticks. Dulcea is finally up and delivers a top rope back cracker, sending Ooze falling to the mat.

Dulcea then climbs to the top rope and delivers an amazing whisper in the wind. Dulcea then lifts up Ooze and sends him into the ropes. When he bounces back Dulcea delivers a Samoan Drop. Dulcea then calls for and hits her finisher, a swinging sidewalk slam she calls the Jungle Swing.

Dulcea then starts climbing to get the sticks, but Mordant distracts her. Ninjor gets Mordant and those two fight again. This distracts Dulcea enough for Ooze to get back up, and he power bombs Dulcea from the top rope, and she hit her head hard on the mat, and may be out.

Ooze sees this and smiles. He gets a lifeless Dulcea up and hits his finisher the Oozeplex. To add insult to injury he hangs Dulcea upside in the tree of woe in one of the corner. Ninjor tries to help her but Ooze is ready, and he kicks Ninjor right in the face sending him down.

Ooze then climbs the top rope and grabs the stick from the pole. Ooze is ready to hit Dulcea when he hears what's happening outside the ring.

His henchmen Mordant has been attacked by the SPD A Squad. As you remember Mordant along with Charlie, Bulk, and Skull took out the A Squad after the A Squad Challenge Match, and they will face in an eight person tag at All In. Charlie, Bulk, and Skull come to help Mordant and all hell has broken loose as the eight are fighting everywhere.

In the mean time Ninjor freed Dulcea and Dulcea has grabbed the stick from Ooze. Ooze is now on his knees begging for mercy. Dulcea lowers the stick, and when she does Ooze spits ooze, but Dulcea blocks it with the stick. Dulcea then breaks the stick in half, and starts twirling it, much to the demise of Ivan. She then stops and hits him on each side of the head with the sticks.

"The winner of this contest DULCEA," announces Mr. Kennedy.

Ninjor enters to celebrate with Dulcea, but it is short lived as Rito comes from out of nowhere and attacks the two. Ninjor and Dulcea are holding there own until Ooze is back and he low blows Ninjor. Dulcea in no defenseless, as Rito and Ooze each grab a stick, and at the same time hit her in the head. Dulcea is now out. Rito then hits Ninjor with his finisher the Bone Buster, while Ooze hits Dulcea with the Oozeplex. Rito then places the two in different corners, and Ooze performs his version of the stink face, the Ooze face. When he is done Dulcea and Ninjor are out on the corners with ooze covering their faces. Rito and Ivan raise their arms up.

_Backstage_

"Randy Sklar here, and with me at this time are the Ninja Storm rangers. Tonight you six battle Lothor's Army in PRWA's first War Games Match. Two rings surrounded by one huge steel cage, with the entrance order unknown, your thoughts."

"This is by far our toughest challenge against our old foes," said Shane.

"I mean you never know when you'll have an advantage or disadvantage," said Dustin.

"We may never get the entire team in the two rings at once," said Blake.

"Even someone as smart as me can't have a well developed game plan for this match," said Cam.

"All we know is that all those factors are the same for Lothor and his band of idiots," said Hunter.

"And tonight, like every time before, we will defeat Lothor and his Army, because we are Ninja Storm," said Tori.

"Hands in the middle," said Shane.

"We are Ninja Storm on three," said Tori.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, WE ARE NINJA STORM," yelled the six.

_Ringside_

As we return ringside that ominous music starts playing, and the crowd erupts.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the special referee for this contest, representing TNA Wrestling, from Los Angeles California, "THE SAMOAN SUBMISSION MACHINE" SAMOA JOE." Samoa Joe made his way to the ring in his referee shirt, the fans chanting JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU the entire time.

The arena then went dark, flames went off and the infamous Lord Zedd theme started.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Rita, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina, "THE EMPORER OF EVIL" LORD ZEDD." Zedd and his henchmen made their way to the ring.

The arena then went dark, "What You Know" started playing, and fireworks went off. When the smoke cleared there was Mr. Savitt, wearing blue and orange Florida Gator shoes, orange Cincinnati Bengals shorts, a backwards Cincinnati Reds hat, and a Bowling Green number 22 basketball jersey. He also had a microphone.

"Mr. Kennedy before you announce me, I most say Zedd I didn't think you would reinforcements with you, but I'm glad you did, because I got my own as well, come on out guys," said Mr. Savitt.

Four figures then came out on stage and the place went absolutely nuts, as Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina had stunned looks on their faces. Mr. Savitt's four reinforcements were…..

**_A/N: Wow, how bout that for suspense. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but in these PRWA stories cliffhangers are rare, so when I have a chance for one I take advantage. If anyone has any guesses on who Mr. Savitt's reinforcements are tell me your guesses in a review or message, and if you're right I'll mention you in the next chapter. Ok everyone chapter 27 will feature who Mr. Savitt's reinforcements are, the Zedd/Savitt match, an interview with Zhane, and the intros for the War Games match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	27. Lord Zedd vs PRWA Owner Phil Savitt

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 27: Lord Zedd vs. PRWA Owner Phil Savitt**

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and its time for chapter 27, one I have been personally ready for for a long time, as myself, PRWA owner/founder/guy in charge Phil Savitt goes one-on-one with Lord Zedd, with TNA's Samoa Joe as the Special Referee. Will the Emperor of Evil defeat me in my first ever match, or will I pull the upset? Also will Joe have to make his himself known, and who's coming to ringside with me to counter Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, and Rita? All questions will be answered now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Last time on Wedding Night:_

_The arena then went dark, "What You Know" started playing, and fireworks went off. When the smoke cleared there was Mr. Savitt, wearing blue and orange Florida Gator shoes, orange Cincinnati Bengals shorts, a backwards Cincinnati Reds hat, and a Bowling Green number 22 basketball jersey. He also had a microphone._

"_Mr. Kennedy before you announce me, I most say Zedd I didn't think you would reinforcements with you, but I'm glad you did, because I got my own as well, come on out guys," said Mr. Savitt._

_Four figures then came out on stage and the place went absolutely nuts, as Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina had stunned looks on their faces. Mr. Savitt's four reinforcements were….._

…..TOMMY, KIMBERLY, JASON, AND ADAM.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Kimberly, from Cincinnati, Ohio, he is the owner of the PRWA, PHIL SAVITT," announced Mr. Kennedy

The crowd in Angel Grove was going nuts as the PRWA owner made his way to the ring with four of Angel Grove's Rangers, to counter Zedd's four henchmen. Zedd and the other cleared the ring as the five entered, posing to the crowd. Adam, Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy left the ring as Lord Zedd reentered. Samoa Joe went over the rules with the two and then called for the bell.

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rung Lord Zedd looked to take off Mr. Savitt's head with his finisher The Flame, but Mr. Savitt was ready as he ducked out of the way. When Zedd turned around he was met by Mr. Savitt and a spinning heel kick then took Zedd down. Mr. Savitt then whipped Zedd into the corner. Mr. Savitt then started punching Zedd. When Samoa Joe got to five he pulled Mr. Savitt off Zedd. Mr. Savitt gave Joe a look and then started kicking Zedd in the stomach.

Mr. Savitt then tried to whip Zedd into the opposite corner, but Zedd reversed it and sent Mr. Savitt into the corner. Zedd charged but Mr. Savitt moved as Zedd ate turnbuckle. Mr. Savitt then dropkicked Zedd in the back and then rolled him up for a pin. Savitt got a two count a Zedd kicked out.

Mr. Savitt the started to lift Zedd but Zedd punched him in the stomach. Lord Zedd then bounced off the ropes and kicked Mr. Savitt right in the face. Zedd then picked up Mr. Savitt over his head and dropped him with a back body drop. Zedd then whipped Mr. Savitt in a corner. He then charged and splashed causing Mr. Savitt to take a seat in the corner.

Zedd then positioned himself in the over corner and charged, nailing Mr. Savitt with whiplash move that WWE's Umaga has made famous. Zedd then started choking Mr. Savitt with his foot. When Samoa Joe got to five he pulled Zedd off of Mr. Savitt.

Zedd did not like this one bit and the two started arguing. From the outside Rita then pulled on Joe's leg, distracting him. Then all hell broke loose outside the ring, with Jason battling Goldar, Tommy battling Rito, Adam and Scorpina going at it, as were Rita and Kim. This again distracted Joe and Zedd struck taking out Joe from behind with The Flame.

Zedd then got an idea as he grabbed a garbage can from under the ring and placed it in front on Mr. Savitt. Zedd then climbed the turnbuckle across from Savitt and jumped.

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Zedd went Shane McMahon, dropkicking the can into Mr. Savitt. Zedd covered but there was no one there to count the pin. Zedd then lifted Mr. Savitt and hit him with The Flame.

From out of nowhere came Ivan Ooze with a ref's shirt on. Zedd covered Savitt but when Ooze got to two he stopped. Ooze still upset with what happened at RangerMania. Zedd tried to take Ooze out with The Flame, but Ooze ducked and hit the Oozeplex. Then from out of nowhere came Dulcea and Ninjor as they took out Ooze. Rito saw this and came in to help the man he helped earlier. Again Ooze and Rito got the better of Ninjor and Dulcea because unknown to anyone Rito had the sticks with him, as they took out the two.

But now back up was the referee Samoa Joe and he was upset. He got Ooze and Rito's attend and banged their heads together. Joe then took each out with a Samoa Drop. Zedd was also now back up and ready to strike. When Joe turned around Zedd tried for The Flame but Joe caught him and sent him into a corner.

Joe then placed Zedd on the top rope and but him on his shoulders, looking for his finisher the Muscle Buster. When Joe turned around Mr. Savitt was back up and had climbed a different corner. Joe moved closer and the two hit Zedd with a double team Muscle Buster cross body. Mr. Savitt pinned Zedd and got the one two three.

'The winner of this contest, MR. SAVITT," announced Mr. Kennedy as Tommy, Jason, Kim, and Adam celebrated with Mr. Savitt. When the four put Mr. Savitt down he asked for a microphone.

"Wow, I'm undefeated. Now I see Ninjor, Dulcea, Ooze, and Rito out knocked out, and I know they had issues after the match prior to mine, so next month it will be Ninjor and Dulcea vs. Ooze and Rito in a Tornado Tag match. Now as for you Lord Zedd I got an idea, an idea for the biggest ten man tag in wrestling history, you find four pros from WWE or TNA, and I'll get four pros, oh and their will be a guest referee to keep things in line. Oh and one other thing Zedd, I pick Samoa Joe."

Joe and Savitt walk backstage as the crowd takes in what they just heard.

_Backstage_

"I'm Jason Sklar and with me at this time the PRWA InterGalactic champion Zhane, along with Karone. Now Zhane tonight you defend your title vs. Goldar, Bridge and Adam in an Ultimate X match."

"You know Jason tonight will be one of the toughest matches of my life. I have seen Ultimate X in TNA and it is crazy, and two of my opponents, Adam and Bridge, are all about crazy, they proved that last month in that Hell in the Cell match. Goldar is a wild card in this match, but I believe if I stick to my plan I'll win."

"Now what about the whole Leo/Kendrix issue you and Karone have."

"I know that tempered flared and we got a mixed tag match next month, and that's why Karone will be out there with me, to make sure those two don't ruin my chances."

_Ringside_

There were now two rings set up with one giant cage covering both.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the War Games match. Each team will start with one member, and every two minutes a new member will enter the ring. The match can not be won until all 12 participants are in the ring. The match can only be won by submission," announced Mr. Kennedy.

"Bad to the Bone" started as the first member of Lothor's Army headed to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first, representing Lothor's Army, SHIMAZU." Shimazu entered the rings.

"Ride Wit Me" by Nelly started up as a navy motocross bike headed ringside.

"And introducing next, representing Ninja Storm, BLAKE BRADLEY." Blake entered the ring in his navy motocross gear.

Since there were two rings both Christian Cage and Tomko would ref the match. They went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 27 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 28 will feature the War Games Match, an interview with the original Yellow Ranger Trini, and the intros for Ultimate X. I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	28. War Games: Ninja Storm vs Lothor's Army

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 28: Ninja Storm vs. Lothor's Army, War Games Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 28, as the Ninja Storm Rangers (Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam) will battle Lothor and his army (Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Motodrone) in a War Games match. Just a reminder the match can only be won by submission, and when all 12 participants have entered the two rings enclosed by a steel cage with roof. Will the Ninja Storm Rangers get payback for what happened after the Ninja Match at RangerMania, or will Lothor and his army rule inside the two rings. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings Shimazu and Blake lock up. Shimazu got Blake in a head lock and whipped him into the ropes. Blake was ready though as when he bounced back he took down Shimazu with a cross body. Blake then bounced off the ropes and did a flip, driving his knees right into Shimazu's gut. Blake then went to the top rope but Shimazu was ready, and caught him, looking to apply his submission finisher the Shima-Choke, but Blake reversed it and hit his finisher the Moto-Cross. Knowing he couldn't pin Shimazu he tried the Moto-Cross again, but this time Shimazu reversed it and applied the Shima-Choke. Shimazu had the move applied for about 20 seconds when the two minute buzzer went off.

"Soak Up the Sun" by Sheryl Crow started playing, which was great news for Ninja Storm, as they would have the numbers advantage on occasion. "Making her way to the ring, representing Ninja Storm, TORI HANSON," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Tori came to the ring wearing a blue tank top and her blue surf shorts. When she entered the ring she broke up the Shima-Choke, and then checked on her boyfriend Blake. This gave Shimazu time for a sneak attack as he tried to apply the Shima-Choke to Tori, but she was ready, flipping Shimazu over her head, as he landed in a seated position. Tori then bounced off the ropes and took Shimazu down with a dropkick to the face. Blake was now back up and the couple climbed opposite corners and hit a double elbow drop. Blake the hit Shimazu with the Moto-Cross, and Tori hit him with her finisher the Tidal Wave. As soon as Tori hit the move the two minute buzzer went off.

"Bad to the Bone" started up again as member two of Lothor's Army came to the ring. "Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, CHOOBO," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The green monster made his way to the ring and entered. Blake and Tori were ready as they bounced off the ropes and took Choobo down with a double clothesline. Blake tried for the Moto-Cross but Choobo blocked it and hit his finisher the Choobo Slam. Tori then tried to hit Choobo with the Tidal Wave, but Shimazu was back up and he locked Tori in the Shima-Choke. Choobo then threw Blake into the other ring. Choobo waited until Blake was up and then bounced off the ropes of the first ring and jumped into the second ring, taking Blake out. Meanwhile in ring one Shimazu broke the Shima-Choke, and then reapplied the move, this time turning it into a slam. Shimazu was having his way with Tori, applying a variety of submission moves. He knew he couldn't win yet, but weakening the Blue Ranger would help. In the other ring Choobo was doing the same thing to Blake. Then the two minute buzzer went off.

"Faith of the Hero" by Russel Watson started up. "Introducing next, representing Ninja Storm, CAM WATANABE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Cam came to the ring in his Samurai gear, and immediately helped Tori out with Shimazu. The two started a double team on Shimazu, throwing him head first into the cage like he was a dart. Tori then went to the other ring to start helping Blake out as Cam started on Shimazu. Cam actually locked Shimazu in his own Shima-Choke. Meanwhile in the other ring Tori and Blake were having their way with Choobo. Each hit Choobo with their respected finishers, and then they each hit Choobo with his finisher. Cam released the submission move he had on Shimazu and hit him with his own finisher, the Samurai Power Kick. Cam then entered the other ring and almost took Choobo's head off with the Samurai Power Kick. The buzzer then went off as the three Rangers awaited Lothor's next crony.

"Bad to the Bone" started up again. "Making his way to the ring, representing Lothor's Army, MOTODRONE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The motocross project got aryl made its way to the ring. With his partners Shimazu and Choobo out Motodrone could not prevent the three on one attack that team Ninja Storm used. Cam, Blake, and Tori all hit Motodrone with their finishers. Choobo and Shimazu were in the other ring starting to get up so Blake and Tori went to take care of them as Cam stayed to deal with Motodrone. Cam went to the top rope but Motodrone was ready, catching Cam and delivering a thunderous choke slam. Motodrone then entered the other ring and took out Blake and Tori with a sneak attack. He then entered the other ring and delivered his finisher the Moto-Disaster to Cam. Just as he hit the buzzer went off.

"Ridin Dirty" started up as a Crimson Motocross bike approached ringside. "Introducing next, representing Ninja Storm, HUNTER BRADELY," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Hunter got off the bike wearing his crimson motocross gear as he entered the ring and went right after Motodrone. The two have had a long and storied history as the two battled back and forth. It looked Motodrone got the advantage with a low blow, but when he tried for his finisher Hunter blocked the attempt and hit Motodrone with his finisher the Crimson Thunder. Choobo and Shimazu tried a sneak attack, but Hunter was ready, taking the two out with vicious kicks to the head. Cam, Blake and Tori then climbed to three of the four corners in ring one, and Hunter climbed the forth, and all at once they jumped. The crowd went nuts as the saw the four high risk moves all at once. Cam hit Choobo with an elbow drop, Tori went Shimazu with a stomp, and while Blake and Hunter hit Motodrone with a moon sault and leg drop respectfully at the same time. Then the buzzer went off.

"Bad to the Bone" played again as Lothor's right hand man headed to the ring. "Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, ZURGANE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As Zurgane entered the ring the four Ninja Storms tried a four on one, it didn't work though as Zurgane ducked and took out Blake and Tori with a double clothesline, and then took Hunter and Cam out each with super kicks. Motodrone, Shimazu, and Choobo were getting back up so Zurgane put Hunter, Blake, and Tori into the other ring for them. Zurgane turned his attention to Cam. Zurgane was toying with Cam, and when he tried for his finisher Cam blocked it and hit the Samurai Power Kick. Cam then went to the top rope, but Zurgane was ready. When Cam jumped Zurgane ducked and Cam went bouncing into the ropes. When he bounced back Zurgane lifted him up and slammed him down with his finisher the Z Havoc. Zurgane then stalked Cam and nailed him with the Samurai Power Kick. Then from out of no where came Blake, Hunter, Tori with a three on one as the buzzer went off.

"The Joker" by Steve Miller Band started playing. "Making his way to the ring, representing Ninja Storm, DUSTIN BROOKS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Zurgane, with the help of Motodrone, Choobo, and Shimazu got the three off him, but he had no idea Dustin was now in the match. When Zurgane turned around he was met immediately by a knee to the gut and a scissors kick. Zurgane's guys came to help and Dustin was in trouble when the other Rangers helped and all hell broke loss in the first ring. Dustin entered the second ring where Choobo attacked from out of no where. He tried for the Choobo Slam but Dustin reversed it into the Lion's Roar. Dustin threw Choobo into the other ring into the may lay as the buzzer went off.

"Bad to the Bone" started up again. "Introducing next, representing Lothor's Army, VEXACUS," announced Mr. Kennedy.

When Vexacus entered the ring he and Dustin locked up. Dustin got Vexacus into a headlock and whipped him into the ropes. When Vexacus bounced back Dustin flipped him over his head with a back body drop. Dustin then picked up Vexacus and dropped him with a one person flapjack. Dustin then went to the top rope and nailed an amazing flip move. Shimazu entered from the other ring, trying for the Shima-Choke, but Dustin blocked it into the Lion's Roar. He then threw Shimazu back into the other ring. When Dustin turned around Vexacus was back up and he hit Dustin with his own Lion's Roar. He then whipped Dustin into the corner, seated him on the top turnbuckle and hit his finisher the Bounty Hunter. The buzzer then went off.

"In Da Club" by 50 Cent started playing. "Making his way to the ring, the final member of team Ninja Storm, SHANE CLARKE," announced Mr. Kennedy.

As soon as Shane entered the ring he and Vexacus were at it. Just like Motodrone and Hunter these two had a storied past. Each was trading blows with the other until from out of nowhere Vexacus hit a DDT on Shane. Vexacus sent Shane into the corner, looking for the Bounty Hunter, but Shane blocked the attempt, and Shane took down Vexacus with a missile drop kick. Shane tried for his finisher, but Vexacus blocked it and took down Shane with a power slam. Vexacus then went to the top rope, but Shane caught him and hit his finisher the Air Hawk. The buzzer then rung for its last time.

"Bad to the Bone" again played, but this time the arena went dark as smoke started down the entrance ramp. "Making is way to the ring, the leader of Lothor's Army, LOTHOR," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Lothor entered the ring and Shane was first to attack, but Lothor blocked everyone one of Shane's attempts and then took him out with his finisher the Evil Ninja Kick. Then the other five Ninja Storm Rangers jumped Lothor. Then Lothor's henchmen and Shane joined the fun as there was now a 12 person brawl going on in the first ring. Soon things separated and six separate fights started, three in each ring. In the first ring Tori and Shimazu, Blake and Zurgane, and Dustin and Choobo were going at it, while in ring two Hunter and Motodrone, Cam and Lothor, and Shane and Vexacus were going at it.

The fights were back and forth but then Ninja Storm finally got control of the things, in reach ring whipping the three members of Lothor's Army in each other. Ninja Storm was ready to each hit their finishers, when out of no where, in something that seemed like it was planned, six separate low blows, all at the same time, which led to Lothor hitting Cam with the Evil Ninja Kick, Vexacus hitting Shane with the Bounty Hunter, Motodrone hitting Hunter with the Moto-Disaster, Choobo hitting Dustin with the Choobo Slam, and Zurgane hitting Blake with the Z Havoc.

Tori was the only one not hit by a finisher, proving that is was a set plan by Lothor and his army. Choobo and Zurgane threw Dustin and Blake into the other ring, as Lothor pulled out four pairs of handcuffs. Lothor's henchmen handcuffed Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake to each ring post, while Lothor trapped Cam in the ropes. The five then entered the first ring, and went towards Tori. Tori was on her knees crying and begging for mercy. Lothor just lifted her up by the hair, and then raised her arm up like she had just won the match. Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, and Motodrone started clapping. Tori had no idea what was going on, so she low blowed Lothor, causing him to release her. She then kicked Shimazu right in the head, and took down Choobo and Zurgane with a double clothesline. Vexacus and Motodrone charged and she ducked causing the two to run into each other. Tori then hit each with the Tidal Wave on each. Tori then started towards the other ring to release her friends, when from out of no where Lothor hit the Evil Ninja Kick, causing her to fall right into Shimazu's clutches, as he applied the Shima-Choke. Tori was fighting for her life to break the hold, trying to get to the ropes, but she couldn't. She was helpless in the center of the ring, with her teammates trapped. After about two minutes in the hold Tori tapped out.

"The winners of this contest, LOTHOR'S ARMY," announced Mr. Kennedy as Shimazu broke the hold. The cage was starting to be lifted up as Lothor and his henchmen raised their arms in victory.

_Backstage_

"This is Randy Sklar, and with me at this time Trini. Tonight Trini you and Taylor meet in the final Female Ranger Challenge Match, a ten minute iron woman match for all the marbles."

"Randy I am so proud of my team the Tainted Angels. Ashley and Hayley had their matches won if it wasn't for outside interference, but with our backs against the wall Tanya and Aisha came through, and we are back to square one, which leads us to you Taylor, a ten minute iron woman match. I have a feeling you are behind the sneak attacks earlier, and the great part of our match is, if you get DQed because of those, I get a point, so your backup can't help you. Taylor after tonight the Tainted Angels will be the dominate female group in PRWA, and we'll be going after the women's tag titles.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is an Ultimate X match for the PRWA InterGalactic. In this match the belt will be hanging where the two steel cables cross forming the X. To win you must climb the up the poles and slide across the cables a grab the belt," announced Mr. Kennedy to the crowd.

AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds" started up as the first participant headed to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen introducing first, GOLDAR." The monster made his way to the ring with his trusty sword. When he entered the ring he pointed the sword as the already hanging belt.

"Elevation" by U2 was the next song to play. "Introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Tanya, from Los Angeles, California, he is the second Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo, and first Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK." Adam heads to the ring wearing a green shirt and black shorts, with his girlfriend Tanya with him.

"Just Close You Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde starts playing. "Introducing next, from Newtech City, he is the Green SPD Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON." Bridge makes his way to the ring in his SPD patrol uniform, along with his favorite toaster.

The All-American Reject's "Move Along" is the final song to play. "And introducing the final participant, being accompanied to the ring by Karone, from the Planet KO-35, he is the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, the Silver Space Ranger, ZHANE." Zhane made his way to the ring wearing silver pants and a black and silver shirt. He shook hands with Adam, before looking up at his belt.

Christian Cage went over the rules with the four and then called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed what was by far my longest chapter in the PRWA series. Chapter 29 will feature the Ultimate X match, the last interview of the night, with the PRWA Champion TJ, and the intros for the iron woman match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	29. InterGalactic Title: Ultimate X Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 29: InterGalactic Title, Ultimate X Match**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, HAPPY EASTER. To me nothing says Easter like chapter 29 of PRWA Wedding Night, as the PRWA InterGalactic Title will be on the line in an Ultimate X Match between the champion Zhane, Goldar, Adam, and Bridge. Who will climb the cables and grab the belt? Will Goldar bring the villains a piece of gold, with Zhane retain, and will the high flyers Bridge and Adam do whatever it takes to win the belt. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view._**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me_**

_Bell Rings_

As soon as the bell rings two separate fights break out. With Adam and Bridge going at it, as were Zhane and Goldar. Bridge and Adam had a very competitive rivalry, always trying to one up each other when it came to insane moves. The two were brawling with each other and soon landed outside the ring. Meanwhile Goldar and Zhane were trying to hit the other with their finisher but they couldn't hit it. When they saw that Adam and Bridge were outside the ring they decided to climb and maneuver their way towards the title.

As soon as the two got close enough to each other they started kicking at one another, trying to send the other one down to the mat. The in air fight continued until from out of no where Adam and Bridge jumped off two of the corner and dropkicked the two off of the cables. All four crashed down to the mat.

All four were already hurting from what had happened. Adam and Goldar were the first up as they started brawling with each other until Goldar delivered a low blow and hit his finisher the Goldar Bomb. Then from out of no where Zhane hit Goldar with the Silver Slam and then Bridge hit Toaster Burn on Zhane. Bridge was ready to climb when Adam speared Bridge straight into the ground.

All three were out and Adam lined them up in a row, climbed the turnbuckle and jumped.

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Adam hit his finisher the Leap Frog Frog Splash on all three of his opponents. Adam then started climbing the structure to get to the cables he did as he started towards the center of the X and the title. Zhane was now back up as he climbed one of the corners and speared Adam off of the cables. The crowd continued to go nuts as Zhane threw Adam outside the ring.

Goldar and Bridge were now back up inside the ring and they started going at it. Goldar whipped Bridge into the corner but when Bridge bounced back he hit an amazing spinning heel kick. Bridge then went outside the ring and got his favorite toaster. Once back in Bridge was about to hit Goldar with it when all of a sudden Goldar pulled out his sword and blocked the attempt. The toaster fell to the ground as Bridge was in shock. He went to check on his toaster. Goldar found all this weird and started talking to Christian Cage. Bridge took advantage and threw the toaster at Goldar. This distracted Goldar enough for Bridge to hit the Toaster Burn on Goldar. Bridge then placed the toaster back outside the ring and started climbing. The time Bridge wasted would cost him as Goldar was back up, he climbed the structure and jumped, somehow catching Bridge's head and delivering a amazing DDT. Both men were out after the insane move.

Meanwhile outside the ring Zhane was having his way with Adam. He sent Adam into the ring barrier and dropped him stomach first on the barrier. He then drove Adam through the announce table with the Silver Slam. Zhane then got a table from under the ring and placed Adam on it. He then went over to kiss Karone, which would prove costly as when he returned to Adam, Adam kicked him right in the face. Adam then got off the table and hit Zhane with the InterGalactic Title belt. He then placed Zhane on the table, climbed the closest turnbuckle, and jumped.

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT was all that could be heard as Adam hit Zhane with the Leap Frog through the table. Somehow Adam was able to get up and he started climbing for the belt. Bridge was up as well and the two started at it again, this time above the ring. The two were trading punches until Adam missed on a punch. This allowed Bridge to grab his head, as he let go and hit the Toaster Burn as the two fell to the ring.

The audience could not believe what they were seeing; the four were doing whatever it took to win the belt. Goldar was now starting to climb as he was back up, but not far behind him was Zhane. Just like Adam and Bridge had these two were dueling above the ring trying to get the belt. Zhane was able to get a hold of Goldar's head and bounce it against the cables, after about five drives Goldar fell to the ring.

Zhane was about to grab the belt and win when he heard Karone scream. Zhane watched in horror as Leo and Kendrix jumped his girlfriend. Zhane was frozen above the ring as Kendrix locked in the Quasar Galaxy Lock. He started climbing down the structure but climbed a turnbuckle, yelling at the two to stop. Kendrix then lifted up Karone and locked her arms behind her back and Leo was about to hit her. Zhane wouldn't allow it as he jumped off the turnbuckle to take down Leo as a brawl started outside the ring.

Meanwhile inside the ring Bridge was back up as he started climbing, but right behind him was both Adam and Goldar. The three were battling and no one seems to be able to get an advantage. Then Bridge shows off some amazing flexibility as he super kicks both Goldar and Adam off of the cables. Bridge then grabs the belt.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA InterGalactic Champion, BRIDGE," announced Mr. Kennedy as Bridge climbs down to celebrate as he grabs his favorite toaster. As Zhane hears this he turns around to see Bridge with the belt. Zhane then hits Leo with the Silver Slam, while Karone hits Kendrix with her K Dog bull bulldog.

_Backstage_

"Jason Sklar here, and with me at this time is the PRWA Champion TJ. TJ tonight you defend your title in one of the dangerous matches around the Elimination Chamber."

"That is true Jason, this is by far the most dangerous match I have been in, but I am willing to do anything to keep my title, or at least keep it away from Sky and Rocky."

"Speaking of those two, I know that they are your two most bitter rivals, but also in this match are three of you friends in Andros, Jack, and Tommy, how will that affect things."

"Myself, Tommy, Andros, and Jack have a pact to take out Rocky and Sky, and once they are out, he will decide things the only way we know how to, with far competition."

Our camera shift as he we see Taylor and Eric, as the fans boo the couple. Eric gives Taylor a kiss as she walks off. Eric, not paying attention, walks right into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," says Eric. The person turns around, and it's Ryan.

"What are you talking about you ran into me," said Ryan.

Eric then slaps Ryan and a fight starts. PRWA officials then get on the scene and separate the two.

_Ringside_

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the fifth and final match in the Female Ranger Challenge, and it is an Iron Woman Match. The person with the most falls won after ten minutes will win the match, and her faction will then get a shot at the PRWA Women's Tag Team Titles next month at All In," announced Mr. Kennedy.

Seal's "Fly Like an Eagle starts playing. "Introducing first, representing the Hot Yellows, from Turtle Cove, California, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, TAYLOR EARHEART." Taylor comes to the ring, fans booing the entire time. Taylor is wearing yellow and black pants and a Hot Yellows flame t-shirt. She is also mocking the Tainted Angels by wearing a pair of eagle's wings and a pair of devil's horns.

"Unleash the Dragon" by Sisqo starts playing as the arena erupts. "And her opponent, representing the Tainted Angels, from Angel Grove, California, the original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, TRINI KWAN." Trini came to the ring is her favorite all yellow workout outfit, along with angel's wings and halo.

As soon as Trini was in the ring the two women were in each other's faces. Christian Cage got the two separated as they removed the wings and headpieces they were wearing. Cage then went over the rules and called for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 29 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 30 will feature the Trini/Taylor match and the intros for the PRWA title match. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	30. FRC5: Taylor vs Trini, Iron Woman Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 30: Female Ranger Challenge Match 5, Taylor vs. Trini **

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 30 and the fifth and final match in the Female Ranger Challenge as the leader of the Hot Yellows and Tainted Angels, Taylor and Trini, battle in a 10-minute Iron Woman Match. Which yellow ranger will get the most falls won in the ten minutes to win the match, the FRC, the Women's Tag Team Title shot for her team, and who will she choose to put in that title match? All those questions will be answered now. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. _**

****

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me _**

_Bell Rings _

As soon as the bell rings a ten minute timer appears on the stage screen and the two women lock up. Taylor is able to get Trini in a headlock. Taylor whips Trini into the ropes and ducks down. Trini then leap frogs over Taylor. When Taylor turns back around she is met by a dropkick from Trini. Trini tries to apply her submission finisher the Claws of Life early, but Taylor is ready as the two face off again. This time they do a test of strength. Trini gets the advantage but then Taylor kicks her right in the stomach and takes Trini down with a bulldog.

_9 minutes left in the match. _

Taylor then tries for her submission finisher the Eagle's Wings, but Trini is ready for it, and it's another stare down. Taylor tries for a quick clothesline but Trini ducks and takes down Taylor with a German Suplex. Trini the bounces off the ropes and does a splits leg drop. She then bounces off the ropes again and this time does a rolling thunder. Trini starts to lift Taylor but Taylor punches Trini right in the stomach. Taylor then takes down Trini with a clotheslines and locks in Boston Crab.

_8 minutes left in the match. _

Taylor has the Boston Grab locked in tight but Trini is able to get to the ropes. Taylor however doesn't loose focus and is back on the pounce as she applies another submission, the STF. Again Trini makes it to the ropes, but Taylor is there again, this time whipping Trini into the corner. Taylor charges and flattens Trini with a body splash. Trini is now down in the corner as Taylor starts choking Trini with her boot.

_7 minutes left in the match. _

Taylor then lifts up Trini and places her upside down the tree of woe. Trini has no way to defend herself as Taylor sends punch after punch to Trini's stomach. Taylor then kicks Trini in the stomach and she falls out of the position. Trini has taken a beating and Taylor is right back on the attack, bouncing off the ropes and dropping her knee onto the small of Trini's back. Taylor then lifts Trini up, picks her up and drops her with a body slam. Taylor then adds insult to injury by walking on Trini's stomach.

_6 minutes left in the match. _

Taylor has Trini right where she wants as she lifts her up over her head military press style and just drops her. Trini's body makes a thud as it falls and hits the mat. Taylor then locks in her finisher the Eagle's Wing. Trini is desperately fighting to get to the ropes, but she has taken a beating, and at with 5 minutes and 5 seconds left in the match Trini taps out.

_Taylor 1, Trini 0 – Five minutes left in the match. _

Taylor was full of confidence now that with half the match over she not only led, but that she was dominating. She also got a little cocky as she then locked Trini in her own Claws of Life submission. Being locked in her own submission must have set off Trini's second wind, because she was able to owner out of her own submission move, a move no one had ever powered out of before. Trini got to Taylor before she had a chance to react, taking down Taylor with a clothesline. Trini then went to the top rope and hit a moon sault.

_4 minutes left in the match. _

Trini then locked in the ankle lock on Taylor. Trini then broke the hold and applied a figure four leg lock. Trini then applied a head scissors. After none of these submission worked Trini started working on Taylor's neck with a various amount of neck submissions.

_3 minutes left in the match. _

Trini saw that she was running out of time so she locked the Claws of Life. She was too close to the ropes though as Taylor got to them, Trini then moved Taylor to the center of the ring and tried the Claws of Life again.

_2 minutes left in the match. _

Trini was amazed that Taylor didn't tap out after having her locked in the Claws of Life for about 45 seconds. Trini then threw Taylor outside the ring. Once outside the ring Trini whipped Taylor into the ring barrier. She then lifted Taylor up and dropped her stomach first on the barrier. She then threw Taylor back in the ring and applied a Boston Crab.

_1 minute left in the match. _

The Boston Crab hadn't worked and there was only one minute left so Trini locked in Taylor's Eagle's Wing submission. Once the clock got to 30 seconds Trini once again tried the Claws of Life. Taylor was fighting for her life the hold on but with 7 seconds left Taylor tapped out.

_Trini 1, Taylor 1. _

Trini then broke the hold and let time run out. When the buzzer went off Mr. Kennedy made an announcement.

"Because the match is tied after the 10 minutes, we will now go into a sudden death situation, and the first successful fall wins the match," announced Mr. Kennedy.

_Bell Rings _

As soon as the bell rings Trini goes to lock the Claws of Life back in, but Taylor pushes her into the ropes. When she bounces back Taylor kicks Trini right in the face with a super kick, and tries for the Eagles Wings, but Trini stops the attempt and levels Taylor with a DDT. Trini then bounces off the ropes, looking to hit rolling thunder, but Taylor gets her knees up. Taylor then drops Trini with a spinning heel kick. Taylor then lifts Trini and tries for the STO part of her finisher, but Trini reverses it and locks in the Claws of Life. Trini has it looked in the center of the ring. After about a minute it looks like Taylor is about to tap, when Trini breaks the hold.

Trini breaks the hold because walking down towards the ring are Madison, V, and Kira, the three women how have attacked others during their matches tonight. It looks like they are about to enter the ring when the PRWA Women's Champion Kimberly comes running down the ramp and chases the three females around the ring and back up the ramp.

V, Madison, and Kira are now at the middle part of the ramp while Kim is at the bottom. Kim then climbs up on the ring apron and hugs Trini, and tells her something. Trini just smiles and is about to walk off when all of a sudden Kimberly grabs Trini's head and drives her throat right into the ring rope. Kim jumps off the apron with an evil smile as Trini bounces right into Taylor's grasp and locks in the Eagle's Wings, and after about a minute Trini taps out.

"The winner of this contest two falls to one, TAYLOR, and the winner of the Female Ranger Challenge THE HOT YELLOWS," announces Mr. Kennedy as boos fill the arena after what Kimberly did.

Kimberly heads back up the ramp and hugs Kira, V, and Madison. Kim then heads backstage. Taylor then gives a wink to the three, and they just smile and head backstage, the crowd still booing. Taylor then grabs a microphone.

"Oh shut up you bunch of losers, just because the Rangers started here doesn't mean your opinion matters. Now that I and the rest of the Hot Yellows have proven once and for all that we are the best female group in PRWA, its time to get some gold to back it up. Since the current champions are those little wimps Marah and Kapri, I am going to send out the two biggest and strongest members of the Hot Yellows to go after the belts, so at All In, Marah and Kapri, you opponents will be, KATIE AND Z."

The Hot Yellows theme starts playing and out come Katie, Z, Kelsey, and Kira. The four congratulate their leader, while Katie and Z thank them for the chance. The five then stand in the middle of the ring and raise their arms in victory, the crowd still booing.

_Backstage _

Backstage we see Tommy Oliver pacing outside his locker room. Then we see his soon to be wife Kimberly.

"Hey handsome, ready to bring home the gold, so we can be the golden couple when we get married," Kim asks trying to kiss Tommy, but Tommy pushes her away.

"Don't hey handsome me, what the hell was that," asks Tommy.

Kim is about to explain but Tommy won't let her.

"Look I don't have time for explanations, my match is next, then the wedding. After the wedding you can explain," says Tommy as he storms off leaving Kimberly is shock.

_Ringside _

The Elimination Chamber has been lowered over the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is your PRWA Wedding Night main event, and it is an Elimination Chamber match for the PRWA Championship. Two men will start in the ring, while the other four are in the chambers. Every two minutes someone will be released, and the last man standing will be the PRWA Champion," explained Mr. Kennedy.

"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N Roses was the first song to be played. "Introducing first, from the planet KO-35, the Red Space Ranger, ANDROS," announced Mr. Kennedy as Andros headed to the ring in his Astro Megaship gear. Andros enters the first chamber.

"Money in the Bank" by Lil Scrappy was the next song. "Introducing next, from Newtech City, the Red SPD Ranger, JACK LANDORS," announced Mr. Kennedy. Jack was wearing a red SPD shirt and his grey SPD patrol pants. Jack enters the next chamber.

"For Who the Bell Tolls" is the next song as the arena goes dark and the crowd goes nuts. After the pyro goes off and the smoke clears Tommy appears. "Introducing next, from Angel Grove, California, the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, first Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, TOMMY OLIVER," announce Mr. Kennedy. Tommy has a focused look on his face after what he saw in the last match. Tommy is wearing jeans and a green, white, red, and black karate top. Tommy enters the third chamber.

Diddy's "The Saga Continues" is the next song. "Introducing next, from Angel Grove, California, he is the PRWA Champion, the second Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger, TJ JOHNSON." The champion makes his way to the ring wearing blue shorts and a red t-shirt. TJ removes the title belt and hands it to Christian Cage. TJ then enters the final chamber.

"The Champ" by Ghostface Killah starts playing. "Introducing next, from Newtech City, the Blue SPD Ranger SKY TATE," announces Mr. Kennedy. Sky doesn't have a happy look on his face, knowing he has to start the match with his partner. Sky is wearing his grey SPD patrol attire.

The final song to play is "#1" by Nelly. "And introducing the final participant, from Stone Canyon, California, the second Red Mighty Morphin and Blue Zeo Ranger, ROCKY DESANTONS," announces Mr. Kennedy. Rocky is just unhappy as Sky, as he heads to the ring.

Once everything is set Christian Cage goes over the rules. Sky and Rocky shake hands and Cage calls for the bell.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 30, and wow Kimberly turned on her best friend, how will that affect the wedding? Chapter 31 will feature the PRWA Championship match, and preparations for the wedding. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. _**

****

**_A/N2: Also one other thing, there are more surprises to come._**


	31. PRWA Title: Elimination Chamber Match

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 31: PRWA Championship, Elimination Chamber Match **

**_A/N: Ok everyone its time for chapter 31, and the final match of the night as TJ defends the PRWA Championship against Tommy, Andros, Jack, Rocky, and Sky in the Elimination Chamber. Who will be the last man remaining and the champion? I hope you enjoy and please review. _**

****

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me _**

_Bell Rings _

When the bell rings Sky whispers something to Rocky and Rocky nods in agreement. Sky then taps Rocky on the shoulder and Rocky falls down. Sky then covers Rocky but Christian Cage won't count the pin attempt. This upsets Sky who uncovers Rocky and starts arguing with Christian. Rocky gets so mad that he slaps Christian Cage right across the face. Cage just laughs at this, kicks Sky in the stomach, and delivers his finisher the Unprettier. Rocky then covers Sky and gets the one two three.

_Sky has been eliminated. _

Christian gets Sky out of the ring and the two minute buzzer expires early. The light dim to choose a cage and the cage of the current PRWA Champion TJ is chosen. The timer restarts and right out of the gates TJ spears Rocky. TJ then bounces off the ropes and drops an elbow on Rocky. TJ then throws Rocky out of the ring onto the steel floor area that surrounds the ring. TJ bounces off the ropes and jumps trying to take out Rocky but Rocky moves and TJ crashes into the structure's wall, which is make of steel chains. Rocky then climbs up onto of the chamber TJ came out of and delivers a sick leg drop. Rocky then hits TJ with his finisher the Ape Bomb. Rocky throws TJ back in the ring as the buzzer goes off.

The chamber chosen this time was the chamber of Andros, as he exits. Andros charges but Rocky sends a knee right to Andros' gut. Rocky then takes down Andros with a clothesline. Rocky then tries for the Ape Bomb on Andros but TJ delivers a chop block to take Rocky down. The double team then starts as TJ whips Rocky into a corner. TJ then whips Andros right into Rocky as Rocky is flatten. Rocky is now sitting in the corner as both men charge, delivering a sickening double dropkick to Rocky's face. The two then lift Rocky up and delivers vicious double DDT. The buzzer then goes off.

Tommy's chamber is chosen next as the crowd goes nuts for Tommy. Andros and TJ held up Rocky for Tommy and he delivered a stiff karate kick to the face of Rocky. Andros and TJ then let go of Rocky and took him down with a double clothesline. Each man then went to a corner and hit a top rope move. Tommy has first with a moon sault, followed by Andros with s stomp, and then TJ with an elbow drop. The then whipped Rocky into a corner and Andros got down of his hands and knees. TJ then charged hitting Rocky with some poetry in motion like the Hardy's do. Tommy then followed suit, and then Andros delivered a clothesline. Then the final buzzer went off.

Jack was the final person in a chamber and he entered the match-up. Jack delivered a super kick to Rocky that send him outside the ring, landing hard on the steel floor. The four men then lifted up Rocky and threw him dart style into one of the glass chambers, busting him wide open. The four men then hit their finishers. TJ was first with the Red Lightning, followed by Tommy with Black Thunder; Jack was next with SWAT Mode, and finally Andros with the Astro Bomb. Andros then pinned Rocky for the one two three.

_Rocky has been eliminated. _

The four men then entered the ring and decided how they would pair off. It was decided that Andros would have TJ and Jack would face Tommy. The two different match-ups circled each other and got things going.

Tommy got Jack in a headlock. Jack has somehow able to lift Tommy up and drop him back first. Jack then tried for an elbow but Tommy moved. Tommy then landed a leg drop before turning it into a head scissors. Jack was able to Bridge his way out of the move.

Meanwhile in the other match-up TJ and Andros where in battle, the two knowing each other so well that they were countering each others moves. TJ was finally able to take Andros down with a clothesline.

Back to Tommy and Jack, Jack bridged himself out of the submission and somehow kicked Tommy in the head, causing him to break the hold. Jack then locked him his own head scissors move but eventually Tommy got to the ropes. Jack lifted up Tommy and tried for a clothesline but Tommy back body dropped him over the top rope onto the steel floor. Tommy then went to the corner trying for a missile dropkick but Jack somehow caught him, and tried to hit SWAT Mode, but Tommy somehow got out of it and from out of nowhere hit the amazing Black Thunder flipping piledriver. Tommy covered Jack for the one two three.

_Jack has been eliminated. _

Tommy then waited outside for TJ and Andros to finish. TJ had given Andros a really beating but Andros was fighting back, landing several punches to the face. Andros the bounced off the ropes and took TJ know with the shining wizard kick. Andros then went to the top rope and hitting an amazing top rope twisting flip. He covered but only got a two count. Andros tried for the Astro Bomb but TJ reversed it into the Red Lightning but Andros was able to get out of it. Both men then charged and took each other out with a double clothesline. Christian Cage's count got to eight when the two were finally back up. The two began trading punches, and when TJ missed on one Andros took advantage and hit the Astro Bomb. He covered but TJ somehow kicked out. He tried for the move again, but TJ reversed it into the Red Lighting. TJ covered and got the one two three.

_Andros has been eliminated. _

Tommy reentered the ring as it was down to the final two, both from Angel Grove, one looking to keep in the gold the other looking to win it. Tommy the mentor, who chose TJ to replace him, the two circled each other and locked up. TJ got Tommy in a headlock. TJ whipped Tommy into the ropes, but Tommy took down TJ was a flying shoulder. Tommy tried for the Black Thunder but TJ was ready. TJ then landed a spinning heel kick. TJ then bounced off the ropes and connected with a body splash, which only got him a two count. TJ tried for the Red Lightning, but Tommy blocked the attempt.

The two then locked up again. Tommy got TJ in a headlock this time, and he took TJ down with a bulldog. Tommy tried for Black Thunder again but TJ flipped Tommy over his back. TJ then bounced off the ropes and took down Tommy with a dropkick. TJ then tried for Red Lightning but Tommy flipped him over his back. Tommy then went to the top rope but TJ caught him and from out of nowhere hit his finisher Red Lighting. Performing the move that fast, and the match in whole took a lot out of TJ. He crawled over to Tommy and put his arm on his chest but only got a two. TJ was back up trying for Red Lightning again, but this time Tommy reversed it into his finisher Black Thunder. Tommy covered TJ but some how TJ kicked out.

The fans were all on their feet, eager to see which hometown hero would win the gold. The two were back up and now trading punches. Tommy was the first to miss and TJ took him down with a clothesline. TJ tried to hit Tommy with his own finisher, but Tommy blocked it and tried to hit TJ with his own finisher, but TJ reversed that and hit a devastating super kick. TJ then climbed to the top rope and waited for Tommy to get up. When he was and Tommy turned around TJ jumped, but in a unprecedented turn of events, Tommy did flipped and caught TJ, and delivered his Black Thunder finisher, the crowd going nuts. Tommy then covered TJ and got the one two three.

"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA CHAMPION, TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy.

The roof of the AGU Dome was blown off when Christian Cage's hand connected for three and when Mr. Kennedy announced the result. The fans were going absolutely insane as Christian Cage handed the PRWA Championship to Tommy. As the Elimination Chamber started to rise up Tommy posed in all four corner with the belt. He then went to the center of the ring, holding the belt up when Sky and Rocky entered the ring. They tried to attack Tommy but Tommy was ready and he chased them out of the ring, using the belt for a weapon is needed. TJ, Andros, and Jack then entered the ring and each raised Tommy's arm in victory.

Then the unthinkable happened, Tommy hit Andros, TJ, and Jack with the championship belt.

**_A/N: Oh man what was that, Tommy took out his three friends with the belt. Chapter 32, the final storyline chapter, will feature why Tommy did what he did, along with him and Kim's wedding. I hope you enjoyed and please review_**


	32. Tommy and Kim's Wedding

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 32: The Wedding **

**_A/N: Hey everyone its time for chapter 32, the final storyline/action chapter of the story, and its Tommy and Kim's wedding. We'll also find out why Tommy took out Jack, Andros, and TJ with the PRWA Championship. I hope you enjoy and please review. _**

****

**_Summary: The PRWA is back with its next pay-per-view, Wedding Night. Check out all the action, and the wedding 10 plus years in the making, the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly. Live from the AGU Dome in Angel Grove, California, on Sunday August 27, only on pay-per-view. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me _**

_Last Time on PRWA Wedding Night: _

_"The winner of this contest and NEW PRWA CHAMPION, TOMMY OLIVER," announced Mr. Kennedy. _

_The roof of the AGU Dome was blown off when Christian Cage's hand connected for three and when Mr. Kennedy announced the result. The fans were going absolutely insane as Christian Cage handed the PRWA Championship to Tommy. As the Elimination Chamber started to rise up Tommy posed in all four corner with the belt. He then went to the center of the ring, holding the belt up when Sky and Rocky entered the ring. They tried to attack Tommy but Tommy was ready and he chased them out of the ring, using the belt for a weapon is needed. TJ, Andros, and Jack then entered the ring and each raised Tommy's arm in victory. _

_Then the unthinkable happened, Tommy hit Andros, TJ, and Jack with the championship belt. _

Just like that the fans turned on their hometown hero as Tommy had an evil smile on his face after taking out the three men he had considered friends. The AGU Dome filled with boos as Rocky and Sky entered the ring, getting TJ, Andros, and Jack out of the ring as they were helped backstage, and raising hands with Tommy. Conner's music then started playing as Ethan and Conner made their way to the ring in tuxedos with a 3 tuxes with them, while wedding planners starting bringing things to the ring to set up for the wedding. Rocky, Sky, and Tommy exited the ring and met with Conner and Ethan.

About fifteen minutes later the rings was set up for a wedding and Tommy, Sky, and Rocky were now in tuxedos, Tommy placing the PRWA Championship on his shoulder. Tommy stood at the alter with the other four men off to his right. Then all of a sudden Kira's music started playing and out came Madison, Vida, and Kira dressed up in very nice dresses. They entered the ring and took their places to the left of Tommy. Zack's music then started up and out came the wedding guests, Zack, Angela, Maya, Joel, Kelsey, Miss Fairweather, Lucas, Katie, Eric, Alex, Taylor, Alyssa, Trent, Bridge, Z, Charlie, Nick, Xander, and Chip. There were seats set up at ringside for the guests. Tommy then asked for a microphone, causing the crowd to boo.

"Oh shut up, I got an explanation for what's going on, and its quite simple, these are my friends," said Tommy, causing more boos. "Now everyone has been wondering who was behind the sneak attacks tonight, and if you people weren't smart enough to figure it out after the fifth FRC match, then here's the answer you've been waiting for."

Here Comes the Bride starts playing and the AGU Dome erupts to even more boos as Kimberly Ann Hart makes her way towards the ring. She has on one of the shortest wedding dresses ever, along with the PRWA Women's Championship, and is just mocking the crowd as she makes her way to the ring. Kimberly then enters the ring and Tommy gives her a kiss and the microphone.

"That's right everyone it was me I was behind the sneak attacks you saw tonight. I am sick and tired of being goody-two shoes, as was Tommy, so we just played those who thought we were there friends until the time was right, and tonight was the time. Tonight is not only our wedding night, but the night we became the Golden Couple." Kim then takes off her belt and lifts it in the air as does Tommy. "Also on other things, those who are in the ring now, myself, Tommy, Conner, Rocky, Sky, Ethan, Kira, V, and Madison we have formed a new unit, the best group in the PRWA, we are the GRE, which stands for the Greatest Rangers Ever. Now lets get this show going," says Kim.

The wedding ceremony starts, with the occasion boo being heard. Everything is going good until the pastor asks the is there anyone here against this marriage question, and when he asks that Hayley's music start playing and she appears on stage with microphone.

"I knew it, I knew you were behind these attacks Kimberly, short little bimbo," says Hayley.

"Hey you won't talk to my future wife like that," says Tommy, and then Kim grabs the microphone. "Big deal you red headed slut you figured out our plan, what are you going to do now try and stop us," asks Kim.

"Oh no Kim I got something better. You goes formed your little GRE group, while there is another new group in town, and unlike the GRE we got Brains, Brawns, and Beauties. Ladies and gentlemen I present the Triple B's," says Hayley.

Jason's music starts playing and out come a very pissed off looking Jason, Trini, TJ, Jack, Andros, Billy, Kat, and Ashley.

Kim and Tommy are about to respond when all of a sudden PRWA Owner Phil Savitt's music starts playing and he appears on stage as he steps in front of the Triple B's

"Well, well, well, things are getting a little personal at this wedding, and I'm just going to add to the fun. Hayley you were right about Kim, and it seems you two have some issues, so at All In Kimberly will defend the PRWA Women's Championship vs. Hayley." Hayley is pumped as give shakes her head in approval.

"Also folks Aisha have given me the match choice that she chose for winning her ladder match, and it will be in a No DQ tag team match it will be Aisha and Tanya vs. Kelsey and Maya." Outside the ring Kelsey and Maya did not look happy about that decision, but it was Aisha's choice.

"There has also been some bad blood not being put to a proper end, and since he already got a Roulette and Blackjack its time for a Texas Hold'em Eight Person Tag, winner of the hand picks the match type as Jack, Billy, Ryan, and Trini will battle Sky, Ethan, Eric, and Taylor." Jack, Billy, and Trini looked thrilled, while the same couldn't be said about Ethan, Sky, and Taylor.

"And finally the PRWA Championship, our all in main event, and it will be the return of King of the Mountain to PRWA as Tommy you will defend against Jason, TJ, Rocky, and….."

Before Mr. Savitt could get the final person out Tommy interrupted him.

"That's great and all boss but can we finish this please," asked Tommy.

"Sure go ahead," said Mr. Savitt.

The pastor then had Tommy and Kim say there I do's and pronounced them husband and wife. As soon as Tommy kissed the bride the Triple B's headed towards the ring and the brawl was on the GRE and Triple B's doing battle as the wedding guests headed towards backstage.

This brawl was going on for about a minute and a half when the lights in the AGU Dome went off, and the brawling stopped.

"Now as I was saying the PRWA Title will be on the line in King of the Mountain, but I didn't get to introduce the fifth person. Now the GRE your going all in with Tommy and Rocky, while the Triple B's are going all in with Jason and TJ, and well with the fifth person I'm going all in, I'm going all in with the wild card of the match….."

A spotlight appeared at the bottom of ramp and smoke started to appear. The lights started to come up some, to an Undertaker like eerie blue, and when the smoke stopped, the fifth person in the match was standing there.

"…..MASTER VILE," yelled Mr. Savitt.

Everyone in the AGU Dome, including those in the ring were stunned by Mr. Savitt's decision, Master Vile was the fifth person. Vile was laughing while back at the top of the ramp Mr. Savitt was clapping. Master Vile then took his wand and pointed at TJ, then Jason, then Rocky, and then Tommy, and when he got to Tommy Vile starting gesturing that he would be the next champion. Vile continued to gesture towards Tommy as the cameras faded away.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that was an action packed chapter 32, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting one more time to this story, and that will be the wrap-up chapter with quick results, the champions, and the announced All In matches. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	33. Results, Champions, All In Preview

**PRWA Wedding Night Chapter 33: Wedding Night Results/Champions/All In Preview **

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is the wrap-up chapter for PRWA Wedding Night. This chapter will have the quick results for the story, the list of champions, and the matches that have been announced for All In. To everyone who read the story thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the entire story. For those who also reviewed thank you so much for those and keep them coming. The next story in the PRWA Series, PRWA: All In will be coming soon so be on the lookout for it. Again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Wedding Night. _**

**_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the PRWA and its owner Phil Savitt, who is me _**

_PRWA Wedding Night Results: _

PRWA Women's Championship – Dana (C) vs. Kimberly, Winner: Kimberly

Ashley vs. Kira – Female Ranger Challenge Match 1: Tables Match, Winner: Kira

Imperious vs. Elgar vs. Scorpius, Winner: Scorpius

Frax vs. Klank – I Quit Match, Winner: Frax

Kat vs. Cassie, Winner: Cassie

Vida vs. Jen – Street Fight, Winner: Vida

King Mondo & Queen Machina vs. Mesogog and Elsa – Boiler Room Brawl, Winners: Mesogog and Elsa

Hayley vs. Z – Female Ranger Challenge Match 2: Submission Match, Winner: Z

Marah and Kapri vs. Alyssa and Syd – Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament Final, Winners: Marah and Kapri

Xander and Lucas vs. Trent and Anton Mercer - #1 Contenders Match, Tag Team Titles, Winners: Xander and Lucas

Billy vs. Ethan – Six Sides of Steel, Winner: Ethan

Aisha vs. Kelsey – Female Ranger Challenge Match 3: Ladder Match, Winner: Aisha

Conner vs. Carlos – First Blood Soccer Showdown, Winner: Carlos

Karone and Kendrix vs. Maya, Winner: Maya

Zack, Joel, Angela, and Miss Fairweather vs. Chad, Danny, Marina, and Kendall, Winners: Chad, Danny, Marina, and Kendall

Wes vs. Alex – Last Man Standing, No Winner, Double Knockout

PRWA Tag Team Championship – Bulk and Skull (C) vs. Daggeron and Trey, Winners: Daggeron and Trey

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship – Madison and Chip (C) vs. Cassidy and Devin, Winners: Cassidy and Devin

Cruger and Dr. Kat vs. Gruumm and Morgana - #1 Contenders Match, Mixed Tag Titles, No Winner, Double Countout

Charlie vs. Rito, Zeltrax, Diabolico, and Necrolai – A Squad Challenge, Winners: Rito, Zeltrax, Diabolico, and Necrolai

Dimitria vs. Rita, Vypra, Divatox, and Astronema – Gauntlet Match, Winner: Dimitria

Archerina and Gasket vs. Sprocket and Queen Bansherra, Winners: Sprocket and Bansherra

Tanya vs. Katie – Female Ranger Challenge Match 4: Lumberjack Match, Winner: Tanya

Darkonda, Trakeena, Master Org, and Broodwing vs. Ecliptor, Leanbow, Ransik, and Nadira, - Captains Fall Elimination Match, Winners: Team Ecliptor

Dulcea vs. Ivan Ooze – Sticks on a Pole Match, Winner: Dulcea

PRWA Owner Phil Savitt vs. Lord Zedd – Special Referee Samoa Joe, Winner: PRWA Owner Phil Savitt

Lothor's Army vs. Team Ninja Storm – War Games Match, Winners: Lothor's Army

PRWA InterGalactic Championship – Zhane (C) vs. Goldar vs. Bridge, vs. Adam – Ultimate X Match, Winner: Bridge

Trini vs. Taylor – Female Ranger Challenge Match 5: 10 Minute Iron Woman Match, Winner: Taylor

PRWA Championship – TJ (C) vs. Sky vs. Rocky vs. Jack vs. Andros vs. Tommy – Elimination Chamber Match, Winner: Tommy

_PRWA Champions: _

PRWA Champion: Tommy

PRWA InterGalactic Champion: Bridge

PRWA Women's Champion: Kimberly

PRWA Tag Team Champions: Daggeron and Trey

PRWA Women's Tag Team Champions: Marah and Kapri

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions: Cassidy and Devin

_PRWA: All In Preview _

The Biggest Ten Man Tag in Wrestling History – Lord Zedd & 4 pros vs. PRWA Owner Phil Savitt, Samoa Joe, & 3 other pros, Special Referee TBA

PRWA Championship – Tommy (C) vs. Jason vs. TJ vs. Rocky vs. Master Vile – King of the Mountain

PRWA Women's Championship – Kimberly (C) vs. Hayley

PRWA Tag Team Championship – Daggeron & Trey (C) vs. Xander & Lucas

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championship – Marah & Kapri (C) vs. Katie & Z

PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship – Cassidy & Devin (C) vs. Carlos and Cassie

Ashley vs. Kira – High School Guitar Match

V & Madison vs. Kat, Dana, & Jen

Alyssa vs. Syd – Blackjack Humiliation Match

Aisha & Tanya vs. Kelsey & Maya – No DQ

Dustin vs. Chip – Newsroom Match

Cruger vs. Gruum – Inferno Match

Dr. Kat vs. Morgana – Last Ride Match

Machine Empire vs. Gasket, Archerina, Mesogog, Elsa – Elimination Hell in a Cell Match

Elsa vs. Queen Bansherra – Demon's Tomb Casket Match

Andros vs. Conner

Wes vs. Alex – Special Referee Jen

Anton Mercer vs. Trent – Roulette Match

Darkonda vs. Ecliptor – Weapons Match

Jack, Billy, Ryan, Trini vs. Sky, Ethan, Eric, Taylor – Texas Hold'em Match

SPD A Squad vs. Bulk, Skull, Mordant, Charlie

Ivan Ooze & Rito vs. Dulcea & Ninjor – Tornado Tag Match

Leo & Kendrix vs. Zhane & Karone

Miss Fairweather vs. Marina – Vegas Showgirl Match

Angela vs. Kendall – Boxing Style Wrestling Match

Zack vs. Danny – Dance Floor Match

Joel vs. Chad – Casino Match

What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

All the chips are at the center of the table, its time to go

ALL IN

PRWA presents All In

Live from the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada

On Sunday September 24, 2006

Only on pay-per-view

Coming soon to fan fiction


End file.
